The definition of normal is?
by OddballPingu
Summary: After being expelled from school I got sent to my brother Hidan's school. I always thought he was a freak, after a day in his school he seems nearly normal.The more I find out about the school the weirder it gets, Akatsuki,drugs and much more.SasoriXoc.AU
1. Chapter 1

**The definition of normal is?**

**A/N**: I don't own any of the original Naruto characters...

Chapter one: about my brother.

The last week has been one of the most eventful of my life, and that is saying a _lot. _The whole thing started a week ago when I was expelled from school. The reason you ask? Well, to put it simply I hacked the school network and _accidentally _changed everyone's grades. The thing is I obviously hadn't planned enough 'cause I got caught.

Now getting expelled from school didn't bother me, I was getting bored with the place. I mean it _was_ a boarding school, being stuck there all week for two years. It was probably a good thing, or so I thought, that I got expelled before I went insane.

No, what really got me was that my genius father decided to send me to the same school as my delightful brother. (I'm trying my hardest to be polite here; I doubt it will last, though.)

By now you're probably wondering who I am and who my brother is. My name is Akari and my brother is Hidan. We're only half related though, good thing too (he's a psycho).

See our father has trouble holding onto wives, he either drives them insane (that's if they stay) or they just leave. I would tell you why but the truth is, I don't have a clue, I mean I see the guy like once a month; he's always on some sort of 'business trip' (although I have my doubts about those there ain't much I can do is there?)

So today is my first day at my new school, I got a week off after being expelled; I think I should do that more often. The bastard teachers at my old school wrote that I wasn't to be allowed anywhere near a computer. Seriously, no one sane goes in between me and a computer, even my brother who is anything but sane!

So anyway back to the present I'm currently standing outside the house waiting for my dumb lazy assed bro (can't you just tell how much I love him?)

At least I found one advantage of going to the same school as him: he got his driving license two months ago and our father bought him a brand new BMW, lucky bastard! So at least I get to ride there and back with him, but it kinda cancels itself out 'cause it involves sitting in a closed space with him.

I was just getting deep into thought when our French maid stuck her head round the front door and told me we were going to be late if we didn't get a move on. All of this in French of course, I sure the bitch can speak English but just can't be arsed, then again that's just one of my theories. I got fluent French out of the deal in the end, not that it's any use apart from being able to talk in French lessons without failing. Not that I have trouble in school, I was forced into doing an IQ test when I was younger and it came out over two hundred (I don't tell anyone though it's annoying and you always get comments, I had to threaten Hidan so he kept his gob shut about it, which is VERY hard for him). This led to my third theory: He skipped the brain process in the womb and I got the leftovers although it's not technically possible since we don't have the same mother.

I heard a bit of shouting from inside the house along with a lot of swearing from my dear brother. Seriously, if you thought _I_ was bad, you haven't seen anything yet!

A few minutes later he came out of the house a walked over to his car and got in I walked to the passengers side and joined him, reluctantly.

I don't know why but my bro has this habit of gelling his hair back, I've told him he'd look a lot better if it was normal but he listens to me about as much as I listen to him: not at all.

I also happen to know his pale hair color is _not_ natural, he says it is but 1. I saw the bleach in the cupboard 2. No one has silver hair naturally, plus he was blond to start off with, I should know, I was stuck with the dummy.

And while I'm criticizing my brother I'll make a note that he always wears his shirt open, I mean I don't mind two or three buttons but he does up about five if you're lucky (and that would be on a cold day). At home they're either completely open or non-existent.

Well this could go on forever he has too many flaws to count or write. There are just a few more important things you should know about him: 1. He thinks he immortal (no, seriously) since he survived what should have been a fatal accident, he thinks he could survive something like having his head cut off (not that he uses it much).

2. He thinks the reason he survived was some odd god (rhymes, lol) named Jashin; I call him jasmine just to piss him off.

3. He thinks this fictional god requires sacrifices, so he not only draws weird symbols on the floors and carpet but he cuts himself and puts blood all over the fucking place (last time he cut too far into his veins and ended up passing out on the way to the hospital). Obviously, he was convinced he had survived because he was immortal and decided to make my life hell for about a month.

4. This is the last one, I so wish this one wasn't on the list but his sacrifices don't limit themselves to cutting himself. Oh no, he moved on to my pets (or anyone's really) a few years ago.

This resulted in me getting a bull terrier and training it to be very aggressive towards him.

Hmph, and I nearly forgot to mention he's sadistic _and_ masochistic. I think this pretty much covers my brother, so on with the rest!

The way to school pretty much consisted of our usual exchange of "nice" words, Hidan insulting pretty much anyone else on the road, well actually he insulted anyone on the way there even the innocent pedestrians strolling along the side walk.

After the first five minutes of this, I got bored so I decided to put the radio on, which led on to us fighting over the radio station: Hidan wanted metal, I wanted rap.

He won. But only because we nearly caused four accidents and, him thinking he's immortal, and his lack of common sense made me realize that if I wanted to get to school in one piece, I had better let him win.

In the end we made it to school alive, no thanks to dummy over here. He just pointed me in the direction of the headmaster's office and went off to god knows were, and by god I do NOT mean Jashin.

When I reached the office I saw a blond person standing in front of the secretary's desk, now I say person because they had blond hair down to their waist. I walk up behind him (I soon found out it was a boy, I didn't find it too shocking either I mean, I _do_ live with Hidan). The secretary turned to me, she had short black hair and the tag on her desk said 'Shizune'.

"You must be the new arrival, Akari." She stated I didn't see the point in answering; she already seemed to have her information sorted out.

"We always assign a guide to new arrivals so they can get their bearings, Deidara here is in your class so it might as well be him. Any objections Deidara?" She asked while turning back to face him.

"None at all." He answered smirking at me; I just stared at him blankly.

"Well then be off you two, the bell will go off in a few minutes." Said Shizune as she virtually threw us out of the office.

"So, Akari was it?" Deidara asked grinning at me.

"Yeah, you're Deidara, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, I knew perfectly well his name was Deidara, but if he was going to help me around it might as well be in good terms.

"We've got five minutes to get to class, so we might as well get going. I'll show you around later."

"Sure." I answered not really bothered, I just wanted to get this over with and go home. I've never really liked school, it's just boring and useless if I want to learn something I'll do it myself, with a computer or a book, not with some stupid teacher.

A few minutes later we arrived in the classroom there were a few kids who had already installed themselves. Deidara sat down in what I assumed was his usual seat, and gestured for me to sit next to him.

As we waited for the teacher to arrive I studied some of the other kids. I now understand how my brother gets away with hi "eccentric-ness". Actually, he seemed pretty normal (in appearance anyway) compared to some of the specimens in this class.

In front of me was probably the "normal-lest" of the lot, she had brown hair put into two buns on either side of her head, next to her sat a girl with a hat and dark pink hair. Is there a special club in this school for people who dye their hair? Although I can't comment too much on that one I had red streaks put in my black hair, but I would never dye the whole lot _pink_. In fact I think I would rather die myself.

The brown hair girl turned around, she probably just noticed I was new.

"Hey, you new here aren't you?" So predictable.

I just nodded, let's face it, it would be obvious I was lying if I said 'no'.

"I'm Tenten." She said smiling then she turned and poked the pink hair girl next to so that she too would turn round.

"What the fuck?" she shouted, having been startled by the sudden prodding in her ribs.

"This is Tayuya. Don't mind her swearing, she does it all the time." Said Tenten pointing to her neighbor.

"Akari." I said too lazy to make up an unnecessary sentence.

"So how many people have you met so far?" Tenten obviously wanted a conversation; I don't blame her though, she could have been sitting here for a while. The bell went off but the teacher showed no sign of coming.

"Three."

She nodded and started pointing at people and giving me their names. When I spotted Rock Lee I had do a double take, I mean I've never been one obsessed with fashion but honestly, a bowl cut with tight green clothing...

She then pointed out the boy next to him he seemed annoyed at his hyperactive 'friend'. This boy had long black/brown hair tied at the bottom with a hair band, well at least he was dressed relatively normally or maybe it was just standing next to Lee? Anyway, his name was Hyuuga Neji.

Then she pointed out a group of five boys one standing slightly apart from the others. He had white chin length hair with a small part at the front: Kimimaro. Then she pointed to a fat orange haired kid. I'm not one to discriminate but I'm being nice here, fat was an understatement! I think his name was Jirobo. Slightly to the left, two identical boys stood, twins apparently. Sakon and Ukon. To be honest, I have no idea which is which. The last one had black hair in a ponytail. Something about him made me think of a spider, although I couldn't quite get what. He would be Kidomaru.

We didn't get any further since the teacher came in and requested silence.

A/N: I'm replacing all the chapters by their 'mistake free' version. Thanks to Kankuro'sPuppetGirl for correcting them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**The definition of normal is?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Naruto characters.

A/N: I'm pleased people liked it; I started writing this at 2 o'clock in the morning after a few beers, I guess it worked out.

The first lesson was pretty uneventful apart from Lee shouting very loudly whenever he got the right answer, something about youth and how everyone should be more youthful, especially his neighbor Neji. After the first time I kinda turned off, or I went deaf, I'm not really sure which.

Although now I understand why Deidara wanted me next to him: blocking the sound, bastard! Next time he's sitting on the other side.

So at the end of the first lesson the bell rang, obviously, and I followed Deidara to next lesson: math. I hate math. Not because I'm bad at them quite the opposite actually, that's how I was tricked into the IQ test and got over two hundred. After that I swore to myself never to get any overly good marks in math.

Our math teacher's name was Asuma. He obviously had the same obsession for hair gel as my brother from the way his hair stuck up, or he just had weird hair. I'm starting to wonder if you have to be half mad to get a job here. No, the first teacher seemed normal, a bit young, but normal enough. Maybe they all come in like that and get madder the more they stay? I must have got lost in thought cause I felt Deidara nudge me, I looked up and saw an equation on the blackboard. Seriously what's up with blackboards? We should be on computers by now. Sorry off topic.

"So newbie, what's the answer?" Asuma asked me, god (still not Jashin) do I hate being called newbie. So just to piss him off I gave him the exact answer, it probably wasn't a good idea but it was less painful than having to think up a fake wrong answer.

"Wow, I guess you had good teaching at your old school." Yeah, right! The only thing I learnt in my old school was... well nothing to do with teachers, put it that way.

I think it was a good idea to give the right answer, he left me alone for the rest of the lesson, and I gave Deidara the answer when he was interrogated too.

"Hey, how do you do that?" he asked me.

"Do what?"

Luckily we were told off for talking before he could answer, although I already had an excuse ready. Well, we weren't really told off, he just threw a piece of chalk at us, works better if you ask me. Still I don't know if it's legal, then again most things aren't these days.

After the lesson it was break time, I walked out with Dei and he showed me around, well more like pointed people out. The first boy he pointed out had jet-black hair; it was long at the front, looked like a duck's arse at the back (that's how I see it anyway). Dei, that's what I call him, now, told me he was called Sasuke and that he had one hell of a lot of fan girls. I think I could have figured that out myself, with the crowd of girls fighting to be next to him as we walked passed. But apparently he didn't have as many as his brother; I doubt that anyone took the time to count them though. There was a "yellow" haired boy (yeah, I'm serious) trying to get the attention of yet another pink haired girl. Must be some sort of fashion thing. Dei told me he was the school loser although he had a few high placed friends. What caught my eye were the weird marks on his cheeks; it look almost as if he had whiskers. Uzumaki Naruto. I'd heard of him before there was a scandal about him when he was a baby about some sort of experiments that had been led on him. There was another kid too but I can't remember his name.

I was looking at them as Dei told me their names and details, so I didn't notice someone coming the other way until I bumped into them. I looked up at the person in question, well that's rather an understatement, he was nearly twice as tall as me.

"Sorry. Hey, is that you, Kakuzu?" I asked, recognizing him; he's come over to see Hidan a few times. We got on pretty well, pretty much because of our common hate for Hidan. I got to say I'm not surprised he's in this school, he's as weird as my brother but in a different way. He's got this craze about money, okay most people have, but he's the worst! Even by my father's standers, and that's saying a lot. Also the whole of his face is covered apart from his eyes, and even they're weird.

He just nodded at me and turned to Deidara, who was staring at me, I can't blame him, if I didn't know myself (which I do...sort of) I'd be surprised I knew someone like that.

"Deidara, don't forget about the meeting tonight." Said Kakuzu in a tone that suggested that he usually did forget.

"Do I ever, un?" Asked Deidara.

"Yeah, three times actually, and I'm pretty sure Sasori really will kill you this time if you don't turn up, and I'd be on time if I were you." Deidara paled when the name 'Sasori' was mentioned. Surely he wouldn't really be killed for not turning up at a meeting, would he?

"Don't worry I'll be there Kakuzu." assured Deidara, as Kakuzu walked off.

I turned to him.

"You know Kakuzu?" We both asked at the same time.

"I know him from my brother." I explained.

"We work together," said Deidara as though he was hiding something. I have bad control over my natural curiosity, which drives me (and others) insane. I couldn't help but ask:

"Work? In what?"

"I can't really tell you, yeah." he looked away slightly and changed the subject. "Who's your brother?"

"I can't really tell you, yeah." I quoted him while smirking.

"Hmph, the bell's gonna ring, let's go already." He stalked off and I followed. I don't know if he was sulking because I refused to tell him, or because I quoted his 'yeah'.

The next class was art. The teacher's name was Kurenai. In this lesson I didn't sit next to Dei cause Tenten dragged me off to sit with her, Neji and Lee.

I didn't really mind, there were a few extra students from the class above who had taken an extra art option. I wanted to kill Tenten when I saw one of them, a redhead, sitting opposite of Deidara.

Damn it! I could have been sitting there. Tenten must have noticed me staring at him cause she said something that sounded like:

"Cute isn't he?"

"Hell, yeah!" I answered before my brain could control my mouth.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked trying to cover my slip.

She smirked at me.

"Nice try, don't worry you not the only on who likes him."

"Hey, I don't like him, I don't even know his name, and what do you mean, 'there are lots of girls who like him'?" She caught me, so where's the point in lying? I doubt I'd go out with him though, the cute ones are always jerks, well often anyway.

"His name is Sasori," said Tenten, he's the one that scared Dei? Yeah right! Then again Sasori isn't the most common of names, what kind of parent calls they're kid scorpion? No scratch that it's cool! Damn it I really need to get a grip. Okay Tenten's talking to me, got to tune in.

"He's practically got his own fanclub, Deidara had one too but he got pissed off and scared them off."

"How and why doesn't Sasori?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me...again.

"Deidara's got a 'thing' for explosions, he made one go off near a crowd of his fan girls, they keep their distance now. As for Sasori I don't know, he probably can't be bothered," explained Tenten grinning during the explosion bit. I wonder what she meant by that. He doesn't look like a maniac terrorist type, or maybe that's the trick? I think I think too much. Does that even make sense?

The lesson went on, I couldn't really be bothered to draw so I was just doodling on the piece of paper in front of me. I had kind of turned off until I heard Deidara and Sasori's little talk turn into an argument. Deidara was shouting something about art being a bang, and fleeting beauty or something. Sasori was maintaining that art was an eternal beauty, never meant to decay with time. At that point I made a note never to bring up the subject of art around either of those two. Suddenly Tayuya's group got very loud, she was sitting with Spiderman, the twins, fatso, and Kimmimaro. Apparently most people refer to him as bones because he had a crazy accident two years ago, his arm was pretty much twisted backwards, but not one of his bones were broken. So as I said they got very loud then Tayuya shouted out:

"What the fuck! Stop looking at me you fucking pervert!" she was shouting at Kidomaru.

"Hey, language." Scolded Kurenai, but she didn't put much heart into it, she's probably used to Tayuya's outbursts by now, and from what I've gathered she's the only art teacher in the school, which means she must have my brother too. Honestly, I pity her.

Kurenai's scold didn't lead too much; Tayuya got up and punched Spiderman, His nose looked broken. Kurenai got up and sent Spiderman to the school nurse, and Tayuya to the headmaster's office with a note explaining what she'd done.

After things had calmed down, I realized I was kinda staring at Sasori, but I didn't look away in time, he saw me looking and smirked I smiled back resisting the urge to blush. When I looked back to Tenten, she had an amused look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." she said smiling now.

We were now half way through the lesson, and I found out that Tenten the person I thought was normal had fallen into the darkness of weirdness. Okay maybe it's a bit over the top but still, I found out she had and obsession for pointy things, she was ecstatic about being able to use the cutter in art, she told me she really good at knife throwing, she hits the bull's eye 100/100. And now I know why she had a spare compass for me in math. She's probably got a bag full of weapons and various sharp objects that can be thrown.

It was now the end of the lesson, I went with Deidara to the next class, Lee tried to get Neji to race him there but Neji declined the offer. I don't blame him. The next lesson was technology, I didn't really know what that was until we walked into the classroom. Now this was going to be a fun lesson, the room had about 20 computers in it. I spotted the teacher, maybe she was the leader of the 'I dyed my hair club' cause her hair was fucking purple. Better than pink, but I didn't think the teachers did that sort of thing too.

Dei told me her name was Anko. I think she's the weirdest teacher I've ever seen, she's hyperactive, loud, and from what I gathered her knowledge of computer stops after word processor.

She told us to pick a computer. I wanted one at the back if possible but they were Pentium II, so I went one row in from the back, I think I got the only Pentium III in the room. We switched them on. Oh god (not Jashin), seriously, Windows 98? Does anyone even use that anymore? I don't think I'll survive an hour on this. Since Anko was busy shouting at Spiderman for putting blood on the keyboard, I went into the BIOS and changed it so it would boot from a live CD. I pulled one out of my bag, but I realized it was backtrack so I wisely put it back, if I got caught with that on the computer, well they probably wouldn't know what it was, but if they did, I'd probably be kicked out. The next one I pulled out was a boot 'n' nuke. I love that CD, it'll wipe everything off your disk without leaving a trace. I thought about accidentally leaving it in the computer when I leave, but I would more of a hassle than anything else. The third one I pulled out was Knoppix. Perfect, it was fast and I would be able to change a few passwords along the way.

Dei noticed me pulling CDs out of my bag and looked to see what I was doing. He saw me change the settings, slip the CD in, and reboot. I'd forgotten I made this one myself with a custom install and I'd conveniently left a Trojan lying around. I have no idea what the others did but next time they turn this computer on they're gonna have a nasty surprise, if they manage to turn it on at all, that is.

The bell rang, we all left the classroom, I couldn't help but smirk, I love bringing down other people's computers, I guess it's second nature to me.

A/N: All the live CDs here actually exist (I have them) and are open source Linux.


	3. Chapter 3

**The definition of normal is?**

Disclaimer: This is getting boring I think everyone's got the message by now.

A/N: thanks for the comments, I'm glad you think it's funny; I've just had a very good idea on how to adapt the Uchiha family to normal life too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It's now lunch brake, I caught sight of Hidan as I went down the stairs, he seemed to be in a very heated discussion with Kakuzu. I was walking along with Dei when someone suddenly shouted just behind us.

"Deidara-sempai!" shouted a weird little guy; he was wearing something that looked a bit like a Halloween pumpkin mask. Is that even aloud in school? Well the best question to ask would be is there anything that isn't aloud in this school?

Deidara turned to face him as I did.

"Go away Tobi, yeah." He said sounding irritated.

"Aw, but Tobi is a good boy!" Did he just use his own name to refer to himself? He looked at least twelve although with the mask, I couldn't really tell.

"Oh and who's this Deidara-sempai?" asked Tobi whilst pointing at me. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Deidara blushed crimson and I just smirked and answered.

"I'm Akari, and no we're not together, we just met this morning."

"But you are together." said Tobi looking confused. Deidara grabbed my arm and dragged me off with him.

"Don't bother with him, he's just an idiot, un."

"Funny, I'd never have guessed." I can't help being sarcastic; trust me it's necessary to survive when you live with Hidan, a dumb French maid and occasionally my father.

He just rolled his eyes, Tobi had been following us, but when he saw Hidan and Kakuzu walking the opposite way he left to bug them instead. Pity I didn't get to see. Knowing Hidan I'm surprised Tobi is still alive. Maybe Kakuzu stopped Hidan from sacrificing Tobi to 'Jashin' but I doubt it, Kakuzu had a very short temper.

Anyway during the lunch brake with Deidara I learnt the names of a few new people, Ino and Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha's two main fan girls, Kiba a guy who brings his dog to school. How the hell did he manage that? Shino, apparently he had a weird fascination for bugs, also is jacket was completely zipped up so only his upper face was showing and he had a band around his forehead that made him look Afro. Hinata is a really shy girl who hung around with them. Choji, Dei said he's never seen him without a bag of chips, and Shikamaru who was a supposed genius. They were all a year younger than us, well a year younger than him, I was forced to skip a year.

After we had eaten and left the school canteen, Dei was going to show me round some more, but he suddenly stopped. I looked up and I saw a guy who looked like Sasuke but older and, in my opinion anyway, better looking. My guess was that he was Sasuke's bro. Next to him there was another boy who looked a little older, I swear he had a blue tint to his skin. Oh god (still not desperate enough to resort to Jashin) I think I'm going blind, color blind.

When he smirked I thought I saw his teeth we're VERY pointy, plus he had a brace. His hair stuck up at weird angles, oh and did I forget to mention it was blue? I can't decide if blue is more unnatural than pink. So on with the story.

"Deidara" Said Itachi in a very unemotional voice, in fact his face was totally neutral.

"Itachi, Kisame" Greeted Deidara putting the same monotone in his voice. Well trying anyway.

"Hey Deidara!" Said Sharky cheerfully. I must be going insane cause he reminds me of a shark.

"I'll see you later, I gotta go." Said Deidara as he dragged me off; probably to nowhere in particular, I could tell he just wanted to get away from those two.

"Who were they?" I asked once we were out of earshot.

"The black haired one was Uchiha Itachi." The way he said Itachi's name suggested he couldn't stand him.

"What about the fishy one?" I asked, surprisingly enough he didn't look at me as if I was insane. Good maybe I still have some sanity left, although if I stay in this establishment I doubt it'll last.

"Hey, he's a nice guy once you get to know him." Snapped Deidara.

"You still haven't told me his name."

"It's Hoshigaki Kisame." Ha I was right Kisame Demon shark! Sorry 'bout that.

The bell rang a few minutes later, we went to the next class: music. I'll skip boring you with this; the only interesting thing I found out was that Tayuya was really good at playing the flute. So good she practically hypnotized half the class.

The next class was sport. I had to stare at the teacher for a while before establishing I was not dreaming. He was basically a clone of Lee, or more likely, Lee was a clone of his. His name was Maito Gai. Dei told me he was an inhuman psycho, I could tell by looking at him he was weird, he'd won one the most famous marathons in the country about three times so far and was still competing. Luckily I was let off sport cause it was my first day and therefore I wasn't dressed adequately. Since it was the last lesson of the day they let me out early. I saw Dei look at me with envy as he had to start running, Lee was already on about three laps more than anyone else and wasn't showing any signs of tiring.

When I got outside the school I put my bag on the wall and went through my pockets to see where I'd put my cigarettes. I finally found them, I took one out and then proceeded to rummage around for a lighter, shit I think I forgot it. I was going to give up when someone handed one to me. I took it and looked up to see who it was.

And standing there was none other than Sasori.

"Thanks" He just smirked at me. I lit my fag, and gave the lighter back to him, he lit his own cigarette and shoved the lighter back in his pocket.

"I thought you didn't finish till later." Said Sasori for a few seconds I had a daydream of him having checked my timetable before realizing he knew from Dei.

"I had sport, since it's my first day I was let off." He just nodded. He really intrigues me, usually I can tell what type of person someone is just by looking at them, and by that I knew more or less what they we're going to say next. But he didn't fall into any category, and his face was unreadable, apart from a slightly smug arrogant look, but who doesn't have one these days?

Suddenly there was an enormous bang that came from the school. I jumped, Sasori didn't bulge.

"What the hell?" I asked/shouted.

Sasori casually looked at his watch, before answering.

"That would be Deidara who can't be bothered to do sport. He's earlier than usual though." I just stared at him; Deidara blew up a part of the school just to get off sport? Wasn't pretending to have a bad ankle good enough anymore?

Soon we could hear the shouts of the pupils and the teachers who were trying to calm them down. You'd think they'd be used to it by now.

Five minutes later Deidara came running up to us; from the looks of it he'd climbed over the gate.

"Hey Akari I thought you'd have gone by now." Said Deidara as he came to a halt, breathing heavily after his little stunt.

"I have to wait for my dumbass brother." Deidara nodded and then turned to Sasori who was leaning on the wall looking bored.

"So Sasori no danna did you hear that?" Asked Dei very enthusiastically.

"If you mean the very loud and annoying noise that came u five minutes ago then yeah I did." Deidara glared at him.

"Humph, you should have seen it danna, it was a beauty." Okay what's up with the master thing; does Sasori call him dorei (slave)? Damn it I really hope they're not gay.

"Deidara, I was like all the others: a loud noise and a load of smoke." Sasori sounded exasperated.

"Tsk, and your art is so much better is it?" was Deidara sulking? It certainly sounded like it.

"As a matter of fact yeah it is." Deidara was about to argue back when my phone rang signaling a message. I think it's the first time I've actually been pleased to get a message from Hidan. Until I read it:

_Im in class n im bored entertain me_

"The fucking nerve!" I swore, seriously who the hell does he think he is?

Both the guys were staring at me now.

"What's up?" asked Deidara his pout was now replaced by curiosity, if wasn't sure he was a boy I'd say he was PMSing.

I held the phone out so they could read.

"Who's 'shithead'?" asked Sasori. Yeah instead of writing Hidan for that number I entered shithead.

"My fucking dumbass brother."

"Hey she swears nearly as much as Hidan, un." Exclaimed Dei. Wait he knows Hidan, had we been in a normal school I wouldn't have been surprised, he would stick out like a sore thumb. But here I think he blends in pretty well with the vast majority of other freaks.

"You know Hidan?" I swear if he says 'we work together' I'll kill him.

"We work together." Damn it, Sasori said that, and he's too cute to kill.

"You know him too?" Asked Deidara. If three worded answers are the theme then why not follow?

"We live together." They exchanged looks that suggested they weren't seeing us as brother and sister. I can't blame them. He's very pale with pale hair. I've got darker skin from my mother, and black hair, we look about as related as...well...Sasori and Deidara. I'll come back to you if I find something better.

"Funny, you don't look like the type of girl that would hang with Hidan and even less-" Started Deidara but I cut him off, I didn't need that kind of thought.

"Don't get ideas like that, damn it! I'm his fucking sister!" They both stared at me, obviously searching for some sort of resemblance; the only one I know of is the swearing. We both picked that up at very young ages, before we had the maid we used to be looked after by the gardener. With him our vocabulary expanded daily, not in the way my farther wanted. It's funny though 'cause he's picked it up too.

"So you're single then, yeah?" asked Deidara grinning ear to ear. At least that suggests he's not gay with Sasori.

"...yeah." I really didn't see the point in that question. He opened his mouth to say something else but the first bell rang, Hidan's bell. Great I get another ride in the death cab. A few seconds later, Hidan appeared round the corner (yeah literally seconds, it's funny how he can be such a sloth in the morning but when it comes to getting out of school he's the fastest person I know).

"Oh joy, the brat's here." He said looking at me.

"Shut up asshole." I glared back at him. I could see what was going through Dei and Sasori's mind. 'Yep, they're related'.

His eyes then fell on Deidara.

"You bastard! Because of you, we lost ten minutes from our math lesson." I nearly choked to death, Hidan caring about lost math lesson time?

"Please tell me I'm going deaf and he didn't just say math lesson." I said turning to Sasori and Deidara.

"Oh so you don't know?" Asked Deidara smirking. I gave him a look that said 'don't know what?'

"Hidan has a crush on his math teacher." Filled in Sasori also smirking.

"Shut up you bastards!" Shouted Hidan.

"So that means he's either gay or got a thing for old women." I said more to myself than anything else. I really need to get a hold on my brain, the mental images are killing me.

"Hey, she's only twenty-five, plus she's really hot." Okay he just said a whole sentence without swearing, or shouting. What happened to my brother?

We started walking down the street to the car park, Sasori and Deidara in toe going to the bus station. Hidan was blabbing about the teacher.

"We're only seven years apart anyway."

"Eight" I corrected.

"What"

"You're seventeen she's twenty-five, in my book that's eight years." He's got no chance, he can't even do basic subtraction in his head, and he likes a math teacher.

Typical Hidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Seriously I'm not doing this anymore.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as funny but I need to put a bit of plot into it, I hope you like it. And thanks a ton for the reviews it really makes me want to continue with the story.

The way back was pretty much the same as the way in, minus the radio part, I didn't feel like risking my life twice in one day.

In went into the kitchen to grab something to eat as the maid started to quiz me about my first day at school. Typical French.

Hidan had gone straight upstairs. I was about to go up when he came down, obviously in a hurry, 'cause he nearly ran into me. For the first time I noticed he was wearing a ring, and, oh god, (not Jashin) was that nail polish? If I didn't know he had a crush on his math teacher, I would have thought that he was gay. Also, he had some sort of cloth tied loosely around his neck. It was black with red clouds lined with white.

So, if Deidara is going to a meeting with Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, who probably all know Hidan, my guess is they're all going to the same meeting.

"Going for the meeting are you?" I ask casually studying his reaction: I was right cause he paled, of it's possible for him.

"What the- how the hell do you know?" He was visibly perturbed.

"Oh, I know" I say smirking widely. This sort of thing always works with him.

I now pronounce blackmailing open. I don't really like blackmailing, but considering I don't know anything and he thinks I do, well it's like a white lie, only it would be called 'white mailing'. Who cares anyway, this _is_ Hidan.

"How the fuck did you find out?"

"Well, I heard something's here and there while I ran into Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame." I wasn't sure about Itachi and Kisame but from the face he made, I was obviously right. I wonder how big this thing is.

"You better not tell anyone or I'll-"

"You'll what? I'm the one holding the cards here, Hidan." I love it when he's got that look on his face.

"What about if I get rid of you now huh, you can't tell anyone then." Whoops, I didn't think that one up, I don't know if really would kill me but I'm not taking any chances.

"If you come anywhere near me" I start getting my phone out. "I'll press this button which I'll send every thing I know to one of my friends." His eyes widened. I think I owe him, he's the one subconsciously taught me to bullshit.

"Fine, fine just don't tell anyone alright?" No swearing? He must be really worried.

"Sure, sure." I must have had a very smug expression on my face right now; he stomped out of the house.

The only thing left to do is to go through his room to see what I can find out.

After ten minutes of going through every cupboard and drawer, nearly throwing up in the process when I found some very disturbing stuff that looked like a leftover sacrifice, I finally gave up. I didn't really expect to find anything of interest, Hidan isn't the type that carries important secret documents, anyone who knows him in the least bit, scratch that, anyone who's ever laid eyes on him wouldn't give them to him.

I was going to walk out when my eyes rested on his computer. Damn, how could I be so stupid? I quickly turned it on, since I don't how far he's going and how long the meeting will last. Luckily he hadn't put a password on for login in, but there was one on his mail client. But I happened to know my brother had no imagination, or memory therefore it couldn't be complicated or original. I tried hidan, with and without uppercases, nope wasn't that. I thought about it for a few minutes then it hit me. Jashin. How could it be anything else? I'd just logged on when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. Fuck. I quickly turned the computer off, and scuttled to my room. At least now I know his password I can get his mail next time he leaves the house, but with him being the lazy ass he is, it doesn't happen that often.

I got bored, so I went downstairs with the hope of watching television. Unfortunately shithead was there already, taking up the whole-fucking couch too.

"Haven't you got some sort of sacrifice to do?" I asked hoping to get rid of him. No such luck unfortunately. He just looked at me and then back at the TV. I went over to the TV and changed the channel.

"Why the fuck did you do that you bitch?" He shouted as he pulled out the remote from under a cushion to change it back. The batteries had been flat for over a week. I sat in a chair to his right.

"Looks like you'll have to move shithead." He glared at me then looked at the TV I could tell he deciding if it was worth the effort. I don't know how he manages not to be fat. The TV was now on the news channel, I could see he was struggling to stay awake.

The last interesting thing that happened last night was that Hidan did fall asleep on the couch, and me being the caring sister that I am, tipped a bucket of iced water over him. It could be seen as 'I didn't want him to have trouble sleeping tonight' but truth was I was bored, he was asleep and there was cold water lying around. As he was suddenly and unpleasantly woken up, he strung together what I think is longest list of swear words I've ever heard. I even learned a few new ones.

After a pretty uneventful dinner, I took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning the alarm clock woke me up. I looked at it and it was half past eight. Shit! I'm half an hour late and still in bed!

I dashed to the bathroom as I went through the hall, I saw that it was dark outside. What the...? I looked at the clock in the bathroom it said 4:15. Hidan immortal or not, you are so dead. I went back to bed picturing the best ways to torture my brother; I'd just settled on breaking his fingers when I realized he's probably enjoy it.

Back to the drawing board.

I'd been asleep for like half an hour when the maid came in and woke me up. Great, I'm gonna be tired all day now.

I did the usual morning crap, still thinking about how to get revenge on the ass I live with. I couldn't think of anything, but I found a perfect way of bugging him until I think of something. I'm going to be nice to him, not just nice but unnaturally nice. That'll make him shit-scared of me until I get revenge.

I was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Hidan to come down. It was raining so I wasn't going to wait outside, plus the earlier I see him, the earlier he becomes paranoid. As if on cue, he came downstairs.

"Good morning Hidan, you look really good today!" I said to him, he looked at me like I came from a different planet. It worked, although I hadn't planned how hard it would be to be nice to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Nothing, can't I be nice to my brother?" I said giving him a smile that said 'I'm planning your painful death'. He gulped.

"Let's go," he said as he proceeded to the front door. I followed; I knew it was going to be a fun day, or week, depending on how long it takes me to get him.

We got into the car, Hidan turned the radio on, and it was still tuned to his radio station.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your music?" I swear I saw him flinch. I think I might just drag it on.

Hidan was doing the usual swearing on the way to school, I just sat there in silence, not criticizing him once, I think it's hardest thing I've ever done. But it is so worth it.

We got to school; I scanned the area for Dei, as Hidan went off. A few minutes later I spotted him. He was talking to Sasori. Oh well, might as well join in right?

"Hey!" I greet them as I walked up to the pair.

"You seem in a good mood today." Remarked Deidara.

"I have my reasons."

"Want to share?" asked Sasori looking less bored for once.

"I can't really, not yet anyway." It's true they know Hidan; I doubt they would tell him my plan but you can't be too careful.

Dei was about to say something when it started pissing down. We all ran for the covered bit before we got soaked. The only thing is there were probably 500 kids in the school and a very small roofed area. Therefore we were all cramped together, normally I would be complaining, but considering I was cramped together with Sasori I was quite happy about it.

They sent one of the teachers to tell us to go to class now for shelter, and that the lessons would start at the usual time. Obviously, since the teachers are nice and cozy in their heated staff room. Since they didn't specify which classroom we were suppose to go into, everyone went with their friends into random classrooms. I was about to get installed when I heard shouting, the sort a crowd does when they're encouraging someone. This one sounded like "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!". Sounds promising. Deidara and Sasori bolted out of the room towards the fight and I followed them.

They managed to push through the crowd to get to center. I got close enough to see that the two fighting were Jirobo, a.k.a. fatso, and Kisame, a.k.a. fishy. Deidara and Sasori tried to stop the fight, as were Kimimaro and Kidomaru.

The thing is Kisame was very tall, and pretty strong, Jirobo was quite tall and very large and they both seemed to want to kill each other.

No one was getting anywhere until Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi entered the scene. Kakuzu easily stopped Kisame, being even taller, and when Itachi told him to stop struggling he did. Sasori turned to the others who had finally manage to get a grip on their, soon to be, sumo wrestlers.

"I thought we agreed school was neutral ground." He sounded very pissed off.

"Don't go drawing conclusions, Sasori, he attacked us." Said Kimimaro seeming equally pissed.

"And this won't go without consequences as you know. You broke the rules and as soon as we're out of here you'll pay. All of you." Was Kimimaro threatening them? And what's all this nonsense about neutral territory?

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, you don't stand a fucking chance against us." Well, we all know who said that.

"Oh don't worry about us, we have some back up, but I happen to know something you don't." Kimimaro smirked as the six of them walked off.

Sasori waited till the crowd was almost gone, and then he turned to Kisame, who had subsequently been released by Kakuzu.

"Damn it Kisame, can't you stay out of a fight for more than five minutes?" He said in a disturbingly calm tone. Kisame cringed.

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. They provoked me, and I just couldn't let it go." The others didn't seem moved by his excuse; in fact, it seemed to have made it worse.

By now I was the only one still standing in the corridor with them.

"If they weren't going to fight us tonight, I'd kill you right now," growled Sasori.

The bell rang and they all departed for class. Deidara seemed to have just noticed that I'd heard their little exchange.

"What the-" He cut me off:

"I'll explain later."


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara avoided talking to me for the first half of the morning, he obviously had no intention of telling me what was happening. At break he somehow managed to slip off without me noticing. I found him around the back of the school, with the rest of the gang; they seemed to be having a heated discussion. No one else seemed to be around.

There was a big clump of trees behind them, I manage to get there unseen, so I could hear their conversation. Something was telling me I was going to get into trouble for hearing this but I just needed to know.

"How many extras do you think they'll have?" asked Deidara sounding excited.

"How the hell are we supposed to know that?" shouted Hidan. Dei was going to shout something back, but Sasori cut him off.

"Deidara, only use an explosion if it's absolutely necessary, we don't want to attract unwanted attention."

"But-."

"No Deidara, Sasori is right." This time it was Itachi who cut him off, poor Dei never gets to finish a sentence. Deidara sent a fierce glare at Itachi.

"You all understand that we can't loose, right?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, after Orochimaru gave us away once, we can't afford to be challenged again." It's funny however quietly Itachi speaks, I could still hear him.

Sasori frowned at the mention of the name. But wasn't Orochimaru a biology teacher? How the hell could he be involved in this?

"Knowing Orochimaru, he'll have told them all about us by now," said Kakuzu, which seemed to bring their mood even lower. Great, they'll all be turning emo on me soon.

"This is all your fucking fault Sasori, and you too Itachi, can't you keep an eye on Kisame especially when you claim your eyes are so fucking awesome!" shouted Hidan (who else?).

"For someone who wasn't there when it happened you sure think you know everything." Sasori stood up as he said that, Hidan followed suit. They were about the same height, maybe Hidan was a bit taller, but Sasori's hair made up for it.

Half of me wanted Hidan to get his ass kicked, but Hidan is my brother if I like it or not. Then again, whoever I support isn't going to make much difference is it?

"Come on guys, you can't fight now-" Kisame was cut off by Hidan and Sasori both telling him to shut up.

"Coming from the person who got us into this fucking mess in the first place by getting into a fight." Snapped Hidan, Kisame didn't bother answering, although it looked like he was hoping Sasori gave him a slow and painful death.

"Pissing two people off at once isn't recommended, although being dumb you wouldn't know that would you?" Sasori was provoking him; one thing I learned is when you push Hidan too far the best thing to do is to run in the other direction.

"Pissing me off isn't a good idea either Sasori, I thought you knew that."

"On the contrary, it causes you to use your brain even less than usual." Hidan was struggling with his temper, I noticed someone at the other end of the grounds giving them weird looks so I didn't catch the next reply. Which is probably why I was so confused after hearing the next.

"Stay away from my sister, you fucking pedophile," snarled Hidan. When the hell did I come into this? And what's with the pedophile, he's only two years older than me.

"Pedophile, huh? I suppose an old hag is a lot better, don't you think Hidan?" Hidan looked like he was going to kill him, but then his face lit up. He had thought of a comeback, this happens like three times a year, but when he does come up with one they're usually really good. I really hope this isn't one.

"Yeah, you should know, living with Chiyo and all." I could only suppose it was a very good one cause all the others exchanged worried looks. They we're right to be worried, Sasori went for Hidan, they started throwing punches at each other, from their heap on the floor. The others quickly rushed over, to break them apart, Kakuzu and Itachi took a hold of Hidan, whilst Kisame and Deidara stopped Sasori.

They were both okay, sort of, Hidan had a bloody nose and was saying it was broken, and that he was going to kill Sasori, who had a bloody lip and the look he threw Hidan sent chills down my spine.

"Keep your hate for tonight, you'll need it," said Itachi never changing the tone in his voice. I wonder if he's human.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and Kisame's grip and walked off shoving his hands in his pocket. The blood from Hidan nose was starting to stain his shirt, I walk out from behind the trees, and handed him a tissue. They all stared at me.

"You were there the whole time?" asked Hidan as he took it and proceeded to wipe away the blood.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered, gazing in the direction where Sasori took off, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about him, he's always been a loner," said Deidara noticing where I was staring.

"I'll go and check he doesn't kill anyone," said Itachi, also taking off.

"Exactly how much did you hear?" asked Kakuzu, in a tone that suggested they might have to get rid of me.

"Mostly the fight, I'm not going to tell anyone about the stuff I heard anyway."

"You better not," warned Kakuzu, although the threat didn't have much it in.

"Hey, I think we should get Hidan to the nurse," suggested Dei, seeing that he was still bleeding quite a bit and it didn't seem to be slowing down.

We all walked there and waited outside while she dealt with him.

"Hey, so who are you anyway?" asked Kisame looking at me. I was going to say something along the lines of 'I'm the pope, didn't you recognize me?'

"She's Hidan's sister, un," filled in Dei before I could answer. He looked at me for a while before speaking.

"I understand what Sasori was getting at earlier now." Damn why did I have to space out then of all times?

"What did he say?" I asked looking at Dei, since I knew him the best out of the lot.

"I though you saw the fight, un." He answered looking over his shoulder nervously for some reason.

"I spaced out for a few seconds, so I must have missed that part. Now fucking tell me, will ya?" Kisame smirked and told me.

"He said he didn't see how you two could be related, because Hidan was such a total ass." I resisted the urge to blush, I don't know if it worked, but they didn't seem to be looking anyway, since Hidan had just come out.

All traces of blood were gone, and his nose seemed to have stopped bleeding. His hair was a mess though, I hadn't noticed before cause I was focusing on the blood.

"Hm, hey Hidan, you seem to have a little problem with your hair." I remark trying not to laugh, everyone looked and had an equally amused look on their faces. He bolted to the bathroom to fix it. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, apparently, nor could Dei and Kisame. Kakuzu just snickered.

"What's this all about?" asked Itachi who had sneaked up behind us, and made us all jump, well apart from Kakuzu but that's probably cause if he did he would make a hole in the ceiling.

"You wouldn't get it, it's not funny unless you see it yourself," explained Kisame, Itachi didn't seem in the least bit interested.

The bell signaling the end of the break rang, we all split up to go to our classes.

I couldn't concentrate in class, all I could think about was trying to figure what was going on, and thinking about what Sasori had said.

The two hours went past relatively quickly, probably because I was so into my own thing I don't even know what lesson we were in. The lunch break bell broke me out of my daze. I slipped out before Deidara, and started searching for Sasori. It was a good ten minutes before I found him, so everyone was in the canteen waiting to get lunch.

He was sitting on a bench, under a tree. I walked up and sat down next to him, he looked up as I was about to speak and beat me to it.

"If they sent you to get me to apologize to Hidan, you're wasting your time." Apologize? Hidan? In the same sentence, I've been stuck with him for fifteen years of my life and it's never happened.

"Wow, I've known him all my life and that idea has never entered my mind," I said, he cracked a small smirk.

"My second guess would have been that you're mad at me for kicking your brother's ass."

"Oh please, you hardly kicked his ass, you only fought for like 3 minutes." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"How would you know what happened?" He asked, probably thinking I got Hidan or Deidara's side of the story.

"I _was_ there you know." He looked surprised.

"How long? And how come I didn't see you?"

"Few minutes before the fight started, and I was kinda behind the trees." He didn't answer so I decided to get a few answers out of him, I've gotta start somewhere right?

"Who's Chiyo?" Hidan said he lived with her, so I need to know, well I really want to know anyway.

"My grandmother." He looked kind of embarrassed to be live with her. I wonder why he doesn't live with his parents though. I think I'd rather find out through Dei though, in case they're dead or something.

He looked at his watch; the break was almost half over.

"Aren't you going to go and eat?" he asked, it didn't sound like he was saying it to get rid of me.

"I don't think I'll bother, I'm not too hungry and I don't feel like going by myself."

"C'mon, I'll go too." He said getting up. Funny, I didn't mean it like that, but I'm not complaining in the least.

We went upstairs to eat, the halls leading there were pretty much empty since most people were either eating or had finished and were outside. We got food on our plate. Well, they can say its food if they want, but it doesn't look in the least bit edible to me. We sat down at one of the tables.

"There's no way I'm eating that, I'm way too young to die." I said prodding my "food" to check if it was still alive.

"So your not even going to try it?" Asked Sasori, it sounded a bit too much like a dare for my liking.

"I got food poisoning because of Hidan once, I don't feel like going through that again." His look darkened a bit at the mention of Hidan.

"Pity, I was hoping you could try it for me." I glared at him, he just smirked. Oh well, at least he seems to have cheered up now.

"How 'bout you try it, it's only fair the oldest die first." This time he glared and I smirked.

"What about dumping this stuff, and neither of us dying?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me."

We both got up and went to dump the trays when someone stopped us. Oh shit, it was that weird ass sports teacher, Gai I think.

"What do I see, two youthful students throwing away delicious food?" he said flashing a literally blinding smile.

"Delicious food? You're kidding right? Have you even tried the stuff?" I asked.

"Of course, I've had three helpings of it," he answered doing some sort of weird pose.

"Well, that explains a lot," said Sasori and I laughed. How come I didn't think of that one?

"Akasuna no Sasori, being insolent towards a teacher again, I see," said a creepy voice behind us that slurred a little on the 's's. Which came out very weird considering how many there were in that sentence. Sasori froze. I looked behind to see a very pale man (I think standard paper is darker than his skin), with long black hair; he had something very creepy and reptilian about him.

"What the hell do you want Orochimaru?" asked Sasori also turning to face him. If I had to run I honestly wouldn't be able to decide which way to go. Creepy snake dude or creepy, bowl cut green spandex dude?

"Sasori! You cannot address your teachers like that!" scolded Gai moving his index finger side to side at Sasori.

"That is true Sasori, you should respect your elders." Orochimaru gave the creepiest smile I have ever seen whilst saying this.

"Orochimaru-san, would you like me to take him to the headmaster's office?" proposed Gai.

"No thank you, I think I would rather deal with him myself."

"As you wish Orochimaru-san." Said Gai as he disappeared round the corner. We both dumped our trays on the near by counter, and turned to face Orochimaru. He just gave a very cold and scary laugh.

"My, my it has been a while hasn't it Sasori?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Tell me what the hell you want and get out of my sight, Orochimaru," spat Sasori.

"Hasty as always, I see." Hissed Orochimaru. I'm not looking forward to having a lesson with him on Thursday. In fact, I'll definitely be sick on all Thursdays from now onwards.

"And still no respect for your elders. I wonder what Chiyo would have to say about that." Sasori was virtually fuming now; I wish that creep would just spit it out already.

"Orochimaru." Sasori said in a warning tone, Orochimaru just chuckled.

"I think your little friend here ought to leave first." He said as he looked at me, I shuddered but prevented it from showing.

"No way, I'm staying."

"Be a good girl and be off before things get ugly." Orochimaru seemed to be losing his patience, half of me wanted to go, the other half was curious. Not to mention worried about leaving Sasori alone in here with him, hell I'd be worried about Hidan in this case.

"Seeing you're in here, I don't think it could get any uglier." What? I hate being called good girl; I'm fifteen not fucking five.

"Looks like I'll have to get you out by force then." Orochimaru took a step towards me, but stopped when Sasori moved in front of me.

"You're dealing with me, leave her out of this."

"I would want nothing more than deal with you Sasori believe me, but-"

"Just tell me what you want already, and she _stays_." Wow, that's the last thing I expected, but I think he'd rather not stay in a room with him alone either.

"Fine if that's how it's going to be, I got the word that one of your Akatsuki attacked one of my Sound this afternoon. As you well know their will be a retaliation on the sound's part." Akatsuki? Sound? I can get that they must be gangs or something, but what the hell is a biology teacher doing in one?

"Why are you wasting my time telling me something I already know?" Growled Sasori.

"I came to warn you, you are going to lose, my lot have gotten a lot stronger since the last time you confronted them. Not only that, but Zetsu and Konan have graduated now so you are two members short, and I doubt Pein will send you any help since he's probably off playing god somewhere."

"You haven't told me anything I didn't already know, you've wasted enough of my time already." He walked down the hall to the exit; I followed trying to piece together the information to make some sense out of it. The last thing we heard was Orochimaru shouting that there would be three extras.

We walked down the stairs well, and then threw the halls leading outside. Well he walked fast, so fast I had to run to keep up. I saw he was headed towards the rest of the gang, which I could only guess was called Akatsuki. I saw Dei was sitting on the table playing with something that looked like play dough, Kakuzu was on the bench opposite Dei, counting money, Hidan looked like he was praying, Kisame was talking to Dei, and Itachi was just, well being Itachi really.

Sasori walked up to the table and knocked on it requesting their attention, Kakuzu and Deidara stuff the source of the previous entertainment into their pockets. In Dei's case it was the play dough, not Kisame.

"Got over your little loner period have you?" asked Hidan. Kakuzu hit him hard.

"If I didn't have more important things to do I'd kill you right now," growled Sasori as he glared at Hidan.

"And I thought I told you to fucking well stay away from her." Shouted Hidan only just noticing me.

"For once in your stupid fucking life Hidan Shut the fuck up and listen!" I said, well more like shouted at him. Surprisingly enough he did.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that," said Kakuzu looking as close as he could get to amazed having his whole face covered.

Sasori coughed at last they all shut up and turned to listen to him.

"Orochimaru cornered us at the canteen-." He was cut off buy Hidan shouting.

"You fucking ate with her! You little-"

"Hidan." I said warningly glaring at him. Honestly, I have no idea why he's listening to me, but I'm going to enjoy it as long as it last.

I nodded for Sasori to continue.

"He told me there would be three extras on his side."

"How do you know he's not lying?" asked Itachi sounding vaguely interested for once.

"He's absolutely certain he's going to win, so he's telling us to make matters worse if we lose," replied Sasori.

"So it's 9 against 6," stated Deidara.

"I think we all realize that Deidara," said Kakuzu.

"I doubt if all of us did," said Sasori looking at Hidan, who glared back. Then he went back into serious mode.

"Also they know we won't have any backup."

"Can't we get any?" asked Kisame.

"No leader and Konan have gone back to the rain county, Zetsu is god knows where and, as usual, has no cell phone, and I think Tobi will only get in the way," answered Itachi.

"I think you're leaving someone out," I said stepping forwards. They all smirked, apart from Hidan who frowned.

"Who the hell is there left? And how the fuck would you know?" asked Hidan. Everyone gave him a 'how dumb can you get?' look and Kakuzu whacked him on the head.

"Hey what the fuck was that for?" He yelled rubbing his head.

"Kakuzu, if it's true you lose brain cells every time you bump your head, you're making him worse," I said, Sasori smirked while Hidan growled.

"Good point," said Kakuzu, as he punched Hidan in the stomach and looked up at me.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I said smirking.

"And I think I've just had a great idea about how I can help you guys."

I just had time to explain my plan to them before the bell rang. They all agreed. I went to class, but without Dei. He came in sometime after me. I didn't sit with him; I sat across from Tenten instead.

Me and Deidara exchanged glares and insults, then I turned back to face the blackboard.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Asked Tenten.

"I can't stand that dumb blond anymore, that's what's up." I said rather dryly. Tayuya's attention seemed to peek up at this point 'cause she turned to me.

"Oh yeah? How come?" she asked.

"I've reached my limits for standing him and his dumb friends." She now turned to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, do you mind if I sit with Akari for the rest of the lesson?"

"Sure, it's more room for me," answered Tenten putting her bag on Tayuya's chair as soon as the pink haired girl had vacated it. Well that's part A of the plan accomplished.

The teacher came in a few minutes later.

Tayuya asked me what happened, I told her my brother had set them all up to play some sort of prank on me, and that I wanted to get revenge, preferably very painful for them.

"I think we might be able to sort something out for you then," she said smirking.

"How soon?" I asked, also smirking.

"Tonight, we're going to give them the beating of their lives." For the first time I noticed a truly evil glint in her eyes. Then again, if she worked with Orochimaru, it'd be very surprising if she was nice. This lesson ended. For the next I sat with Tayuya as well as the rest of the 'Sounds'. They told me what they we're planning so that I could come along and watch. I even found out who the reinforcements were. At break time I went outside with them, and said I was going to have a smoke behind the trees where the teachers couldn't see. They nodded as I left.

When I got there I saw Itachi and Sasori leaning against opposite trees.

"Did you get anything?" Asked Itachi.

"Just a bit!" I said smirking. They looked relieved.

"I know who, where and when." Sasori smirked at Itachi.

"And you thought she couldn't do it." Gee, thanks for the trust Itachi.

"Well she _is_ related to Hidan," said Itachi. Bastard, that's racism. Well, nearly.

"Hey if you're not happy I'm out of here, and you can sort yourselves out." He could show a little bit of gratitude don't you think?

"Akari wait! He's always like that, he can't help it," said Sasori, he couldn't really shout in case the Sound heard. I had better tell them, I don't want Sasori's face to be damaged now do I?

"Orochimaru was telling the truth, there will be three extras, Misumi, Yoroi, and Kabuto." Sasori frowned.

"Are you sure about Kabuto?"

"Yeah, that's what they said. Why?" I ask.

"Never mind, but I'll be dealing with him," answered Sasori. Tsk, after what I've done for them you'd think they could at least tell me something. Once this is over I'm getting answers one way or another.

"Are you sure Sasori? It could get-"

"I'm sure Itachi." It could get what? Damn it, let people finish their sentences will ya?

Itachi just nodded and then asked me to continue.

"When the sound confronts you, the other three will be behind so watch you back, they'll be waiting near the back gate of the school, since most of you go home that way." They both looked deep in thought, probably thinking of a plan to counter the sounds revenge.

"I better go before they get suspicious."

"And Akari?"

"Yeah?" I asked turning to Itachi.

"When things start, get out of there as fast as you can, and from this day onwards you won't be able to walk down a deserted corridor by yourself, the Sound'll want to get you for manipulating them." You'd think they'd tell you that before you agree to help them.

I walked out from behind the trees to join the Sound, who were having an argument, well more like Tayuya and Jirobo were the others were just watching. I managed to get them to move to a different area so Itachi and Sasori could go and tell the others unnoticed.

The bell rang we went into class. One hour left before the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

During the last lesson, I was feeling really tense. I was worried not only about the outcome of the fight but also about what would happen to me afterwards. I don't really feel like walking around with a body guard at all times, okay maybe if it's Sasori I could get used to it, but still, it's going to be a huge pain in the ass.

That's pretty much all I could think of in the lesson. Therefore it went by very slowly, but not slow enough. I'm not the sympathetic type, but I think this battle is pretty useless, but that might just because I don't really get what it's about. Then again, no one'll tell me anything. Which pisses me off even more.

Shit, the bell has just rang, which means the end is near. Okay, that was an exaggeration.

I walked out of the classroom, with the rest of the Sound gang. I followed them, to the back gate, where they'd plan to catch the Akatsuki. I can't believe I got caught up in this within two days of being in a new school.

We waited there for a few minutes, then they turned up. They were all glaring at me, which was part of the plan of course.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Hidan. I wonder how long Kakuzu made him practice that line before he got it right.

"Getting revenge, isn't it obvious?" I asked, also performing my part of the act.

"How about we cut the shit and get down to business?" asked Sasori.

"Impatient as usual, huh Sasori?" Said a voice from behind them, they turned to see the boy that had spoken. He had long gray hair, and round glasses. Probably a closet Harry Potter fan.

"Kabuto, you little-" started Sasori only to be cut off by Kabuto.

"Now, now Sasori, no need to get vulgar." They exchanged glares. Kabuto chuckled.

"Did you really think I'd stay as your faithful servant, when I could work under Orochimaru-sama?" I was behind the Sound, so I could be apart from the fight. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Shut up you shit head, and stop bullshitting, you don't stand a fucking chance against us anyway." I guess you can always count on Hidan when it comes to shutting someone up.

"Hidan, as rude as usual, I see. Well as you wish, but there's something I want to clear up before we start," said Kabuto trying to act cool.

"What?" asked Itachi boredly. I'm sure he doesn't have emotions at all; I've never seen his facial expression change, not once. He can't be human, but that's good if it means he can beat the others up.

"When we beat you, we get the streets we lost last time back, right?" asked Kabuto smirking creepily, although it was nothing compared to Orochimaru's.

"It's a useless question considering you're going to lose," answered Kakuzu.

"So I'm guessing that's agreed." And without warning Kabuto ran towards them, followed by the two behind him and the rest of the Sound that was in front of me.

I tried to understand what was going on but with 15 people fighting at the same time it was fucking difficult. How the hell do they decide who wins anyway? I saw that Kakuzu had knocked down Kidomaru, who didn't seem to be showing any sign of getting up just yet. Kakuzu was now in a tight fight with Jirobo. Itachi was taking on the twins, Sakon and Ukon, Kisame was fighting Kimimaro, and Hidan was pinned against Tayuya and one of Kabuto's sides. Sasori was fighting Kabuto, they we're also exchanging what I can only imaging to be insults, and lastly Deidara was fighting Kabuto's second friend whatever his name was.

Itachi landed a good punch in Sakon's stomach, putting him out for a bit, but in doing so he left an opening for Ukon, who punched him in the face. It didn't seem to hurt him though he just went for Ukon with even more hate. Definitely not human.

Kisame and Kimimaro were pretty much on a par, both bloodied and bruise, but neither of them ready to give up just yet.

Kakuzu looked to be winning, he out smarted Jirobo by studying his movements, evading his punch and landing a very precise and forceful blow.

Hidan was doing pretty well, probably because he'd freaked out his attackers so much, he's masochistic remember, so every time they hit him he's ask for more, and got them while they were confused. Tayuya seemed to be giving up.

Deidara and what's-his-name's fight wasn't good. Dei was losing, probably because he used explosives and therefore was better at setting people up or fighting with the enemy far away. He looked a lot more battered than the enemy to say the least.

And last but not least Sasori. Sasori's fight was probably the most interesting, they obviously went way back and therefore anticipated the others moves. They had probably landed one hit each. And after each strike they say something to piss the other off. The way thing was going, it could go on forever.

Kabuto was probably thinking along the same lines as me 'cause he pulled a knife out. I manage to get what Sasori said, well sort of.

"We agreed those were out."

"Too bad, you chose the wrong time to play by the rules then, didn't you?" said Kabuto smirking. Shit, this could get bad, really bad.

Itachi had finished the last of the twins, and was helping Deidara out now. They hadn't noticed Sasori and Kabuto yet.

Kabuto tried to stab Sasori, who managed to get out of the way in time so that only the sleeve of his shirt was ripped.

I think this is the stupidest decision I've ever made in my life, but if no one else is going to help him, then I guess I'll have to. I ran up behind Kabuto, Sasori noticed me and told me to stop, which caused Kabuto to turn round. I landed a kick in his back, but he slashed my forearm with his knife. It hurt like hell, but it could have been worse.

"Fuck!" I shouted before I could help myself. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see what had happened.

They were all registering the same thing: Kabuto, knife, me, blood.

I looked at Hidan, I could tell he was pissed at me for intervening, but his wrath was directed towards Kabuto for now. Deidara and Sasori were glaring at Kabuto too.

Itachi stepped up seemingly unfazed.

"Use of weapon, and injuring a third party, you've broken two rules Kabuto. We win".

Kabuto just smirked, and suddenly turned, trying to kill Sasori with his knife, but Kakuzu caught his wrist before he could harm anyone. There was a disturbing sound of cracking bones as Kakuzu tightened his grip.

Kabuto tried to pulled his wrist away, cringing due to the pain. Serves him right, I've got a fucking gash in my arm. Kakuzu finally released his wrist; Kabuto started to walk off, but stopped after a few meters, and flashed a smirk.

"We're not done yet Sasori, if I can't get you, Orochimaru will, and in that case you'll die." Okay, I don't think I want to know what's going on anymore. But I've got myself in way too far to get out now, damn it I feel dizzy. I could see Kabuto and the rest of the Sound taking off, and then everything went black.

I woke up on a bed that wasn't my bed. With a very bad headache. Shit, I hope I didn't get drunk and do something stupid ...again. I blinked to try and get rid of the flashing blobs floating in my vision, and tried to sit up. I stopped when I felt a shooting pain on my arm. Then I remembered the fight, Kabuto and the knife.

"It's better if you don't move, you've lost quite a bit of blood." I looked up to see a very old woman sitting on a chair by the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked sounding more worried that I had planned.

"Don't worry, I'm Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother. The boys brought you here after you fainted." I let myself drop back down onto the pillow, a bit too hard and cringed as the pain in my head worsened.

"Would you like an aspirin for your head?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." she left the room to get it. I turned my head a little to see what sort of room I was in. There was a pair of dark curtains blocking any source of light, although I get the feeling it's pretty late anyway. In the corner there was a wooden desk with random bits of random things on it, a wardrobe, a chest of draws, the odd posters but my vision wasn't back to normal so I couldn't tell what they were.

It was definitely a guy's room. Wait a minute, if that was Sasori's grandmother, then I'm in Sasori's room. I didn't have time to ponder anymore since Chiyo had just came in with a pill and a glass of water. She set them on the bedside table, and helped me to sit up. I swallowed the pill she handed me.

"What time is it?" I asked, it's a little thing of mine; I always need to know what time it is. I usually use my phone, but they seemed to have emptied my pockets.

"Eleven o'clock," answered Chiyo.

At night!? So I've been out cold for seven hours.

I tried to get out of bed but she took a hold of my hand to stop me, for an old lady she was fucking strong.

"Thanks for whatever it was you did for me but I really need to get back-"

"You haven't recovered enough to be walking around yet, let alone catch a bus at this time of night. You can leave in the morning if you're well enough," said Chiyo. Okay, now I get how she manages to handle Sasori.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Chiyo.

Sasori walked in, still dressed in earlier's clothes, he had a bruise on his lip, although that probably had something to do with Hidan, and another on his cheekbone. It didn't show much though.

"You're awake," he said in a bored tone, as he got some clothes out of the draws and headed out.

"Hey, wait Sasori!" I called. He turned around.

"This is your room right?" He nodded.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch." He answered not changing his tone.

"I'll take the couch, you-"

"No you take the bed, it's fine." He answered walking out of the room without closing the door. Well, someone's in a bad mood.

"Don't worry about him, he's just cranky because usually when he takes a girl home, it doesn't happen like this," said Chiyo winking at me. I looked at her in shock, not because of the girl bit, but because she said it. Being a grandma and all I wasn't expecting that.

"I can hear you, you know Chiyo-baachan!" shouted Sasori from the other room. She smirked.

"So you're not even going to try and deny it?" Chiyo shouted back. He made some sort of "indignated" noise, before answering.

"At least I have a life, I don't sit around fishing in a pond where there haven't been any fish for ten years."

"I had fun in my time, a lot more than you'll ever have, I've had lot of boyfriends an-"

"I don't want to know! Really!" shouted Sasori, a lot louder than before. Then I heard the sound of water running. I managed to stop my brain before it started sending me images of him showering. I heard Chiyo cackling and muttering something about 'kids these days'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I must have dozed off shortly after that. I woke up later to the sounds of voices from another room. My headache was gone, and I sat up without any problem.

I decided to have a try at standing up, I better get home before Hidan sacrifices my dog, or my dog eats him.

I managed to stand without too much trouble, I just felt a bit dizzy. I walked over to the curtains and moved them a bit to see what time of day it was.

Apparently it was daytime 'cause the sun nearly blinded me. Then again, that's what comes of lying in a dark room for ages.

I decided to go and see who was making all the racket earlier. I walked out into the hall, there was a mirror there, I had blood all down the front of my shirt, I don't remember bleeding that much though. I looked pretty pale too. Oh well, it can't really be helped since I don't have any extra clothes 'cause I wasn't planning on getting stabbed and passing out.

I walked over to the door where the voices were coming from. I paused for a second to listen to what they were saying.

"Do you think she'll be up soon, un? Danna?" Not doubt that was Deidara.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" And that would be Sasori.

I walked through the door, they both looked up at me.

"Hey, Akari, you look terrible," said Deidara.

"Gee thanks, Dei." That's really what you want to hear when you've just recovered from intense blood loss.

"And you wonder why you can't get yourself a girl," said Sasori returning his gaze to some sort of metal bit he'd been fiddling with.

"Shut up Sasori," said Dei glaring at him.

"Oh hit a sensitive spot did I?" He asked smirking. Wow he's really good at getting people pissed at him. Deidara just glared at him.

"Look I just came in to say bye, so I'll see you at school." I said preparing to leave, having spotted my phone on the edge of the bookcase next to the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet." Said Sasori, I gave him a confused look.

"Why not?" It better fucking not be, because of their organization secrets and things.

"Chiyo, being the stubborn old hag that she is, will kill me if I let you go before she gets a look at your arm to check it's okay," explained Sasori. Great, but I really don't feel like keeping dirty clothes on whilst waiting.

"Hidan gave this to me this morning," said Dei as he handed a bag to me. I look inside: clean clothes.

"The bastard," I said under my breath and they look at me confused.

"I thought it was pretty nice of him to do that," said Dei.

"Yeah right, he just used it as an excuse to look through my stuff." I said glaring at nothing in particular.

"Whatever. The bathroom is the second door on the right, you can have a shower too if you want," said Sasori. I wonder what his problem is; I very much doubt it's what Chiyo said.

I left to go to the bathroom, had a shower and got dressed.

I walked back into the living room, and sat next to Dei, just in case Sasori's bad mood was contagious.

"You want some thing to eat?" asked Sasori.

"Sure." He went into the kitchen and came out with a pack of biscuits that I shared with Dei.

"By the way Dei, what are you doing here?" I asked, he was about to answer but Sasori beat him to it.

"He lives next door, and came round to bug me as usual." I looked at Dei, confused. What the hell is his problem? Sasori got up and left the room without warning.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it," said Dei reassuringly.

"Get over what?" You had better fucking tell me this time Deidara. I've had it with the stupid 'I'll tell you later' or 'It doesn't matter.'

"Did you hear what Kabuto said before he left?" asked Dei, good looks like I'm getting somewhere this time.

"Yeah." He said he was going to kill him or something, big deal Sasori's said that about ten times in the last two days.

"It's not a meaningless threat, the leader has put restraining orders on him, he's not allowed to leave the house on his own." Wow, so they actually want him dead. I couldn't believe it. I mean, we're supposed to be living in a civilized world here.

"Why him?" I asked. Dei seems to be on a good talking streak so I need to get as much as I can out of him while it lasts.

"Orochimaru and him used to work together, Kabuto too. I don't know the whole story, I wasn't around at the time, but Orochimaru left, Kabuto worked for Sasori as a spy for a while. Obviously he's changed sides now. After Orochimaru left, he told people lots of things about us, and we were weakened for a while. Orochimaru wants Sasori gone because he knows too much about him." This thing sounds like it's came straight out of a TV series. The problem being it's real.

I was thinking through the new intake of information. I don't get how Orochimaru is involved in this; he's a teacher for fuck's sake.

"You're not supposed to go out on your own either," said Dei. What? No one wants me dead, I think.

"Why?"

"The Sound'll want to get revenge on you too, for betraying them, they probably consider you an Akatsuki now so you're on the same standards as us." Great, so within two days of being at school I've got into a gang, and have people who want to get me. What are the odds? I've lost a day already too; I must have slept through nearly the whole day of Wednesday.

Sasori came back into the room, looking like he was ready to kill someone. Come to think of it, he probably was.

A few seconds later Chiyo also appeared in the room, two heavy looking shopping bags in her hands. She proceeded to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we help her?" I asked. That's usually what you do when you see an old lady carrying something heavy.

"You can if you want, but at your own risks." Said Sasori.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Last time I tried to help her with the shopping, she got into physical violence and gave me a black eye," answered Sasori, and he didn't look like he was joking. It doesn't really surprise me though; she looks like the type to do that sort of thing.

Chiyo came out of the kitchen and looked at me.

"You look better but I still need to have a look at your arm."

"Hey Sasori no danna, have you still got that cool game on playstation?" asked Deidara.

"Deidara, if you think I'm playing with you you're-"

"Absolutely right, un!" filled in Deidara, as he dragged Sasori off towards the couch and switched the TV on. I rolled my sleeve up, and extended my arm so Chiyo could get a look. She started removing the bandage; I had a look at what was underneath.

"I got stitches?" I asked, she said I'd come here after having passed out, so I can't have gone to the hospital.

"I was so deep I didn't have a choice, they shouldn't leave a scar though." Wait, she stitched me up. Wow, I'm pleased I was out when it happened, having an eighty-year-old woman with a needle coming at me; I'm going to be having nightmares about this for ages.

"I doesn't look infected, you'll have to come back some time for me to take the stitches out." I nodded; she put a new bandage around the wound. I could hear the music of the video game and the overlapping sounds of guns and riffles. I went to join them on the couch. Sitting in between them, from what I could see Sasori had won the last two rounds.

The object of the game was to kill the other as fast as possible, whilst being in an underground maze.

Sasori got Deidara again.

"Damn it!" shouted Dei, pissed off that he had lost again.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you would win from. You've never beaten me," said Sasori boredly.

"I'll beat you." I said looking at Sasori.

"Yeah right, you're a girl," said Sasori.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. While Hidan was stabbing Barbies, I was out playing football." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, but there's no way you'll beat me." I'm so going to kick his ass for being so full of himself.

"Best of three?" I ask.

"Whatever." God is he annoying.

"How about we make it more interesting?" I want him to take it seriously; he's capable of just losing to get it over with.

"Money?" Not what I had in mind.

"Nope." I can't help but smirk.

"What then?" He asked, his patience was wearing out, especially since he didn't seem to have much to start off with.

"If I win you have to stop acting all stuck up and depressed."

"Fine, but what do I get if I win?" Whoops, I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know, what do you want?" I hope he doesn't take that too literally.

"I'll think about it, we'll agree on something when I've won."

"Fine, but you won't have to since you'll lose." He rolled his eyes and we started playing. The first round went on for ages, every time one of us would get wounded we would get away from the other to recover, and then go back in for the kill.

At one point Chiyo came in and sat down in an armchair. She was watching the screen with interest. Sasori looked up at her for a brief moment, I took the chance and killed him.

"So, still think I'm useless?" I say smirking.

"Tch, I wasn't concentrating, besides you haven't won yet." He was covering it up pretty well, but I could tell he was pissed off.

"Oh sore loser, I see." He glared at me.

"Shut up and play, you're not winning the next one."

The second round didn't last as long as the first, that's probably because we were only half concentrating on the game. The rest of our brainpower was focused on which insult to use next. I was winning insult wise, unfair fight, though since I live with Hidan. But he ended up winning the round.

Deidara and, surprisingly, Chiyo were getting into it too. They would cheer and shout at the screen when we were shooting at each other. I think they forgot it was actually us playing, 'cause they were acting like it was a football match or something.

A/N: I was feeling a bit guilty for always putting the heat on Hidan, so Sasori has become the victim lol.


	9. Chapter 9

The third round was tied; it was starting to annoy me. We'd been playing for a good two hours and no one was getting anywhere.

When we finally ran into each other and started shooting, we both ended up dying at the exact same time. That shouldn't be possible.

"What the hell?" I shouted seeing the result flash up on the screen.

"That's never happened before," said Sasori frowning.

"So how do we decide who wins? New game?" I asked.

"No way, it's my sixth already, I've had it."

"So you forfeit?" He glared at me.

"Technically, you both won, or lost depending on how you look at it," said Chiyo.

"I say we both won, therefore you can stop being stuck up and depressed now." I said, smirking.

"We still haven't decided what I get, though." Said Sasori.

"How about we have a party?" suggested Deidara. I really don't see how that solves anything. And there are only three of us.

"I knew you were random, but that beats all," said Sasori, still acting all boring.

"It's a good idea actually, maybe it'll make you less annoying." Sasori glared at me.

"If anyone's annoying here it's you." We had a glaring competition that lasted a while. It was interrupted by the noise of bottles being put down on the coffee table.

We all looked to see Chiyo had dumped a dozen bottles of beer in front of us.

"You really all need to learn how to have fun. This should help, just don't go to bed too late, you've got school tomorrow." Shit, that reminds me, I've still got to go home.

"I've got to go I'll-"

"You're not going anywhere, I'll make an effort if you do," said Sasori.

Chiyo went off chuckling, I wish I had a grandmother like that. We always have to hide the alcohol at home.

"Fine, I'll stay, but I'm not drinking."

"Well, look who's acting stuck up now." Bastard.

"I'm not stuck up, that's why I'm not drinking 'cause I get even less stuck up, which usually leads to disasters." I've been burnt a few times before, plus I don't feel like having a hangover at school tomorrow. The teachers will already be mad at us since we haven't done any homework, and yelling plus hangover just doesn't tempt me.

"Well in that case, I'll go to my room, since the deal has been canceled," said Sasori getting up.

"Okay fine, fine I'll do it." That's fucking blackmail, and all because the stupid game couldn't decide who had won.

Deidara grabbed a bottle and looked around for a bottle opener, which didn't get him very far since there wasn't one.

I saw a lighter on the table got a beer and opened it with the bottom of the lighter using my thumb as a leaver.

Deidara looked at me, impressed. I opened another two for them, and we started drinking.

We had a few laughs about random stuff that wouldn't have been funny if hadn't just drank a beer and a half each. They were large bottles too.

"See you're more fun like that, than when you act like a shy virgin don't you think?" asked Sasori, although it wasn't much of a question.

"Funny, 'cause I'm not either," I said before I had time to think. When I registered what I'd just said I clapped my hand over my mouth. The other two laughed. I glared at them.

"How old?" Asked Sasori taking a sip of beer.

"14" I said before taking a long swig.

"How old were you?" I asked curiously.

"13," He said smirking.

"You remember it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not in the least. You?"

"As much as you can when you've been dared to drink half a bottle of vodka." Sasori laughed slightly.

"Does Hidan know?" I gave him an 'are you crazy' look.

"No and you better not tell him either." He smirked.

"We'll see about that."

"If you tell him, I'll say it was you." I say smirking.

"Do you really think he'll believe you?"

"I'll have spent two nights at your place, you'd be the one telling him, and he wouldn't question something like that." Ha I win!

He didn't say anything, which meant he'd accepted defeat on this one. I noticed Deidara was being very quiet.

"Hey how old were you Dei?" I asked. It's weird, usually you have trouble shutting him up.

He blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I just assumed you would have." I said, feeling guilty for embarrassing him. Sasori obviously didn't feel guilty about it.

"Heh, maybe Akari could do something for you then."

"If you're so concerned about it, why don't you do it?" I shot back.

"Nah, even with the hair there's no way I could get it down." Wow he's an ass after a few beers.

"Being such a bastard, I really wonder how you managed to get laid."

"If you really want to know I could show you," he said smirking.

"You'll have to wait at least another five beers till I sink down to that level." I scooted nearer Deidara as I said that.

The next few minutes passed in silence. I got up.

"Okay I'm bored." I say crossing my arms. Now I would never act that childish normally, but I warned them about what alcohol did to me and they made me drink anyway.

Sasori lent forward, grabbed the remote and switch the TV on.

"Oh yeah, that makes such a difference." Not to mention my sarcasm goes off the charts.

"Well it would make a difference if you were actually facing the TV," said Sasori; also I get a very short temper.

"You always have to act so high and mighty don't you?" He just looked at me smiling slightly.

"I'm not going down that road, you're drunk."

"Bullshit, you're just scared I'll win the argument." I say, putting my hands on my hips, my speech was more and more slurred. I had been drinking a lot faster than them, so I had probably had one extra bottle down.

"Now I get why you didn't want to drink, un," said Deidara. I glared at him, but it didn't work very well since I was loosing my balance. I felt it was safer to sit back down.

"I think you're going to bed soon," said Sasori. Bullshit, it's only half past ten. I'm not going to bed for at least another two hours.

"No way." I said, reaching for a bottle, but Dei took it out of my grasp, I slumped back onto the couch.

"I wonder which one of you can drink the most," I said, seemingly random. But if I get them into a drinking competition things could get fun.

"I can," said Sasori. Tch, full of himself, as usual.

"I can beat you Sasori," said Deidara, well now that's the spirit.

"Yeah right," huffed Sasori.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." I resisted the urge to smirk, my plan worked.

"Akari, you'll be the judge, how do we decide the winner, un?"

"Drink two more bottles each, the one who can walk in the straightest line wins." They both nodded, and started drinking.

About ten minutes later they had both drained their second and last bottle. They both got up Sasori managed to stand, Dei just sat straight back down again. We all laughed, not because it was funny, at this point anything would be funny.

I turned my head to the left to see Deidara sleeping peacefully.

" Heh, guess Dei won't be going home tonight," said Sasori; wow, he actually called him Dei. I'll have to remember that for later use.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna sleep?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think there's much of a choice."

"You could always sleep on the floor." It's worth a try right?

"If it bugs you that much, you can sleep on the floor, I'm going to _bed_" He said switching the TV off and heading to his room.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I got up and followed him, switching the light off as I left the room.

When I entered the room he'd just got what I assumed to be sleeping clothes out of a draw. Great, another night of sleeping in jeans. I sat on the bed; he glanced up at me, pulled the draw open and tossed a tee shirt at me.

"You can have that to sleep in if you like." He left to the bathroom to get changed. I looked down at the tee shirt. Oh well, better than nothing. I took off my top and jeans and slipped on the shirt. It only came down to mid thigh, could be worse. I got into the bed, at least it was a double otherwise, I just might have slept on the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah." He came in dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a long sleeved black top.

"Move." he said in an ordering way.

"Why?" I ask, damn what's his problem now?

"That's my side."

"Too bad, should have said something before, I've warmed it up now so I'm staying." I say turning over onto my side and closing my eyes. I felt a rush of cold air; I looked up to see Sasori had pulled away the covers. I pulled the tee shirt down, blushing and glaring. He just smirked.

"What hell was that for?" I asked, outraged.

"I told you you're on my side." He stated.

"What difference does it fucking well make?" He just shrugged.

"Habit, now move to the other side." He's pissing me off, so I'll piss him. I'm so staying on this side now.

"Nope," I said trying to wrench the covers out of his grasp with one hand, but to no avail. He grabbed both my hands and pinned me against the bed.

"Last chance, you move or I make you." I was about to say a very offending insult Hidan had introduced me to when the door swung open revealing Chiyo.

"I _was_ coming to tell you that you should go to bed, but it seems you didn't need me to encourage you." She laughed as she closed the door.

"Get off me." I ordered glaring at Sasori.

"I would love to, but only if you agree to move." I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but nothing worked, so I tried to kick him but he countered my leg with his own. So basically, he's completely on top of me.

"Get off or I'll scream." I threatened him. He just smirked.

"Chiyo will be more worried if you don't." I'll get him for this...later.

"Fine, have your fucking side." He got off me; I pulled the sheets back up and rolled to the other side. He got into _his side_ of the bed and turned the light off. I kept turning over, trying to find a comfy position.

"Stop moving around," snapped Sasori.

"I'm cold, and you know what? It's your fault, so deal with it." As soon as he's asleep I'll push him onto the floor.

"If you had moved when I told you to, you'd be warm by now."

"Yeah and if you'd have let me stay on that side, I'd be asleep by now." Damn it, he's giving me a headache.

Suddenly I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me nearer to him until we were actually touching.

"What the-"

"You're not cold anymore right?" He said cutting me off.

"No, bu-"

"Then shut up and go to sleep." I turned my head to glare at him before realizing it was dark and he probably had his eyes closed. I huffed and lay down properly. Five minutes later, I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, but I had a bit of a writer's block. Thanks to Kankuro'sPuppetGirl there are no spelling mistakes in this chapter . Also thank you to all the people who have reviewed, faved and put this story on their alert list.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. So I did what I usually do when someone wakes me up when I'm still tired.

"Get lost!" I shouted. I heard the door slide open but I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes.

"So Chiyo wasn't joking, un." It was Dei's voice, it woke me up a bit more, and I realized someone was breathing down my neck. I jumped and moved to the other side of the bed, instantly regretting it, seeing how cold it was.

I looked to my right and saw Sasori groaning as he opened his eyes. Oh no, please don't tell me we- no, I think I would remember that, right?

"What time is it Deidara?" asked Sasori, stopping my thought process.

"Half past seven, un. Chiyo told me to wake you two up, I'm going home to get changed, I'll see you at the bus stop."

"What the hell did you mean by 'Chiyo wasn't joking?' What did she tell you?" I asked, eying Deidara suspiciously.

"Oh, just that the you two had fun last night." He said smiling. I glared at him.

"Nothing fucking happened last night!" I shouted at Dei, he just gave me a 'yeah right' look. I would have gone to kill him but luckily I remembered that the tee-shirt was pretty short, so I just sat there glaring at him.

"Oh well, I'll leave you to it." He flashed me a smirk and closed the door just before my pillow could hit him. I was about to shout at Sasori for not having said anything, but he was already walking out the door. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed.

We had breakfast with Chiyo. I got my bag, I haven't got the right lesson for today but I doubt if the teachers will notice. At the bus stop me and Sasori stopped to have a smoke.

Dei came running down the street just as the bus came into view. We got on the bus, Dei sat next to Sasori, and I took a seat behind them.

"So what happened after I went to sleep, un?" asked Dei, turning so he could see both of us.

"Nothing, damn it." God he seriously needs to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Oh come on, I saw you two this morning." I glared at him.

"Nothing happened Deidara," said Sasori, although he seemed to be spaced out, he was just aimlessly staring out of the window. Dei put his hand on Sasori's forehead; the latter quickly pushed his hand away, glaring.

"What the hell Deidara?" Okay, he's seriously in a bad mood this morning.

"Well, if nothing really did happen, you must be seriously ill, I was checking if you didn't have a fever, un." Sasori glared at Deidara who just smirked. I was watching the scene trying not to laugh.

"I'm not that bad," said Sasori offended. Deidara just laughed at him. This resulted with him sulking for the rest of the way.

"Deidara, what's our first lesson?" I asked, trying to ease the tension a bit.

"History, with Kakashi." I nodded, yet another new teacher, but he'll probably be just a weird as the others. The bus ended up arriving late, so we had to run to get to school in time. Once we got there, Sasori left, as usual, and me and Dei headed to class. We'd been in class for a good twenty minutes after the bell had rung, and there was still no sign of the teacher.

"He's always late." Said Dei, yawning. Ten minutes later, when most of us were asleep, the teacher came in. He had gray hair (but seemed pretty young) that stood on end. It doesn't even surprise me anymore; the only thing that would surprise me now would be if I came across someone normal.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to help a old lady cross the road on the way and-" Kakashi started to make up an excuse but he was interrupted by half the class shouting 'liar!' And so the lesson begins. I got bored so I had a peak at my timetable to see what my next lesson was.

I froze. Biology with none other than Orochimaru.

The bell rang. I'm so not looking forwards to this. I was walking so slowly to the next lesson that Dei had to drag to get there on time. We took a table in the back row. When Orochimaru saw us he gave us his creepiest smile ever. There were only three other students in the room. The others were late.

Orochimaru started coming towards us.

"Well, well you must be Akari. Interesting little one you are too, seeing how you worked the Sound." He flashed another creepy smirk.

"Don't think you've won though, you haven't seen the end of this yet." I glared at him; he chuckled and walked back to his desk as the other students came in. Tayuya and company bowed to him, he smirked and gestured them to their seats at the front of the class. He left us alone during the lesson, when the bell rang it was probably the best time of my life. Once we were out of the classroom I let out a long sigh.

"Scary isn't he?" Said Dei, I just nodded. We walked outside the building and spotted the rest of the gang.

"Hey-" Dei was cut off by all the others shushing him. I noticed they were all in a circle around the table, with a phone open at the center.

"I hear Deidara has arrived," said a muffled voice through the phone speaker.

"Yes, he has." Stated Itachi in his usual monotone voice.

"We will have a meeting in the usual place on Saturday. Until then you will all follow Sasori and Itachi's decisions. Kakuzu will be concerted when it comes to financial cases." Explained the voice on the phone, I assumed he was the leader since he's giving them orders.

"Hey why the hell do we have to follow their fucking orders?" asked/shouted Hidan.

"Yeah, what about us?" agreed Kisame, Deidara just nodded.

"Sasori and Kakuzu have been in the organization the longest, Itachi has common sense, I can't say that much for the rest of you." Hidan snorted and said something like 'fuck you' under his breath. The other two stayed silent.

"Also bring Akari to the meeting," ordered the voice before the call ended. Itachi pocketed the phone.

"Why am I supposed to come?" I asked.

"You're going to become a subordinate in Akatsuki." Answered Sasori. What the hell? Subordinate?

"Do I get a say in any of this?" I pretty much know the answer to that one.

"You're the one who got yourself involved, we didn't ask you for anything." Said Itachi. There something about him that just pisses me off, he's always so cool, calm and know it all. I'm not even gonna bother glaring at him, It would have more effect on a wall.

"So who's subordinate is she gonna be, un?" Asked Dei.

"Mine, since she's my sister," answered Hidan.

"You're not fit to have a subordinate Hidan." He glared at Sasori.

"Shut up, you fucking bastard!"

"It's obvious she'd be my subordinate." Stated Sasori, ignoring Hidan's insult.

"That's not fair, you always get all the subordinates," whined Deidara. You'd think I'd get a say in this at least.

"Yeah, and look what happened," sneered Hidan, I saw a hint of rage flicker through Sasori's eyes.

"Stop it, Hidan," scolded Kakuzu, who was probably trying to avoid another fight.

"The leader will decide, there is no need for this conversation," said Itachi as he walked off, followed by Kisame.

"Hmph, I still think she should be my subordinate, un." Huffed Deidara.

"You already have Tobi." Said Sasori.

"But Tobi's useless, all he ever does is say that he's a good boy, un." The way Deidara said that made him sound like a five year old asking for a new toy.

"Whatever, it's not my problem," said Sasori while getting up and leaving.

"Hey, we had a deal Sasori." I said, since he's getting all pissy again. The others looked at me weird. Sasori just shrugged and continued walking. What a pain in the ass.

For the next five minutes me and Dei just watched Hidan and Kakuzu argue about money and religion. I got bored so I left, Dei didn't notice me go, he was just staring into space probably trying the block out the imminent violence in the argument.

I was so deep in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, until someone shouted behind me. I turned around to see who it was: Tayuya and Kidomaru were standing close behind me. Shit, I turned around to escape the other way but I saw Jirobo and the twins. Damn, how could I be so dumb as to go down a deserted corridor when I've got people who want to get revenge on me.

I'm not really the coward type, but four against one I don't have much chance, especially if one of them can stand up to Kisame.

"Hey Tayuya, long time no see, eh?" The only chance I've got is to talk myself out of this one.

"You're going to pay for what you did, you bitch!" Answered Tayuya. Great, just my luck, they're not in a chatty mood.

"What I did?" Second option: play dumb.

"We're going to thrash you, whatever you say, you're just wasting your breath," said Kidomaru grinning.

"I'll handle this one," said Tayuya taking one step towards me. Good, I've got a better chance now.

"You sure?" Asked Jirobo, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, she'll be easy to knock down," said Tayuya smirking at me.

"Oh, yeah, coming from the girl who died her hair pink. I'm so scared." She glared at me.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" She shouted as she ran towards me.

She landed a punch on my left cheek, I got her nose, and I had quite heavy silver rings on. She put a hand to her nose, which was bleeding heavily, and said some sort of insult, but it came out muffled. She suddenly jumped at me again, and we both went crashing to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: There probably won't be another chapter till Monday, since I'm going away till then, hope you enjoy this one anyway. Thanks to everyone who reads this, and to my beta reader Kankuro'sPuppetGirl, hope you get better soon.

I was about to kick Tayuya when someone shouted.

"Oi, you two stop that!" We both painfully got up and saw Asuma standing there, scowling at us.

"I'll take you to the nurse, then you will both be sent to the headmaster's office."

He walked us to the nurse's room; Tayuya went in first since she was bleeding the most. Whilst I was waiting outside, with Asuma next to me checking I wouldn't run away, Itachi and Kisame walked past.

"Akari! What the hell happened?" asked Kisame as he walked up to me, Itachi came too.

"I ran into Tayuya," I said, not wanting to give away too much in front of a teacher.

"I thought Deidara told you about being careful," said Kisame. Deidara was right, he is quite nice, I don't see how he can cope with Itachi though.

"I just wasn't paying attention, we can talk about this later," I said, abbreviating the conversation, because Asuma looked interested. They nodded and started walking away, when Asuma called them back.

"Hey you two, how come you know Akari? She's been here for four days, and she's not in your year."

"We knew her before, she's Hidan's sister," covered Itachi, he's very good at lying I'll give him that.

Asuma nodded, the other two left in silence.

"You know Hidan?" I asked trying to make time go faster.

"Yeah, pretty much every teacher who's ever met him, remember him." I smiled knowingly.

"Why were you two fighting? You seem too intelligent to get into trouble like that," said Asuma. Too bad I can't tell him.

"We never really got on, things got out of hand I guess." I lied. What was I supposed to say? That I got in with my brother's gang and they're enemies who want each other dead? Actually, he may have dropped it if I had said that, seeing how ridiculous it sounds.

The door behind us opened, and Tayuya came out with a bandaged nose, I couldn't help but smirk.

"You'll pay for this," she said glaring and pointing at her nose.

"Can't wait," I answered, still smirking as I walked in through the open door.

Once inside, I looked around, it was a classic infirmary room, with a desk, bed, and couple of chairs. The nurse was probably in her late thirties and seemed to quite normal. She looked up at me.

"Where does it hurt?"

"It doesn't really," I said. We hardly fought at all, thanks to my rings.

"Then I'll just treat the bruise on your cheek and you'll be free to go." Yeah that would be called common sense. She picked up a tube of cream as I sat down, and she started rubbing a dollop on my cheek, not too gently either. I winced but kept still.

When she was done, I walked out; Tayuya and Asuma were waiting for me there. The bell must have rang cause there was no one to be seen.

"Let's go." said Asuma as he started walking off; we followed, glaring at each other.

It occurred to me that I had never actually seen the headmaster; it's not promising though, seeing how the school is.

We got to the door, Asuma knocked and opened the door, the headmaster was probably in his fifties, he had long white hair, and were red marks going down his cheek. I was expecting worse. He looked up at us and quickly moved some papers to cover up whatever he was looking at.

"They were fighting," said Asuma before closing the door behind us as he left.

"So you got into a fight again, Tayuya and... Oh I don't think I've seen you around before," said the headmaster. I hope I'm wrong, but it seriously looked like he was checking me out. Yuck! I saw the nametag on his desk, under some papers. It read 'Jiraiya'.

"So who are you?" He asked looking at me.

"Akari, Monday was my first day here."

"Oh and you got into trouble already, heh. Well Tayuya, I already know I can't get hold of your parents, so you go to detention tonight. You may leave and go to class." Tayuya just shrugged and trudged out, slamming the door behind her.

"And what about you, do you have any parents I can call?" he asked, folding his arms on the desk.

"No." I answered, hoping to get out of here already, he's as creepy as Orochimaru but in a different way.

"Since you are new here, I will need to know the reason." I hate that sort of question.

" My father is on some sort of business trip in Hawaii." Alright, can I go now?

"What about your mother?" Tsk, he just had to ask.

"She's... not available." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. I don't really feel like saying she's in rehab because she's a drug addict.

"Oh, well who do you live with then?"

"My brother, can I go now?" I hate being questioned like that.

"There's one more thing, I'm prepared to let you off on a detention, since this is your first week and Tayuya always gets into fights so it's probably her fault." I nodded, he signaled I could leave so I did and went to the next class, which was art.

I wanted to sit with Dei and Sasori, but we had fixed places so I sat with Tenten and co. When I walked in Dei and Sasori stared at me questioningly, since they had probably noticed the bruise on my cheek. I just mouthed 'later' at them and walked to my seat. Kurenai surely knew why I was late from Tayuya or she would've asked by now.

"Hey why are you late?" asked Tenten as I took my seat.

"Nothing much," I answered; she nodded but didn't seem convinced. A few minutes passed in silence, then Sasori got up and came towards me. In art you could get up freely as long as you had a reason, such as borrowing something or going to get water to paint.

He stopped in front of our table, Tenten stared at him, and he caught her and smirked. She blushed and looked away, I laughed at the scene earning myself a death glare from Tenten.

"I need your scissors," said Sasori.

"This is a drawing only subject, what do you need them for?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dei's pissing me off, I need them so I can threaten to cut his hair so he'll shut up," answered Sasori while smirking.

"Stopped sulking, have you?" He just rolled his eyes and

I handed him the scissors.

"We had a deal, besides I heard what happened with Tayuya." This time I rolled my eyes as he walked back to his seat, smirking as he waved the scissors at Deidara who glared at me for letting him have them. I just laughed and turned my attention back to Tenten who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"What do you mean what? I've been in his art class for nearly four months and he's never said anything to me, you've been here for four days and it's like you've known each other for two years." She said all of that in one breath. I smiled at her.

"How did you do it? Tell me," she said whiningly.

"I dunno, we just ended up running into each other a lot." Okay, I omitted a few details but that does pretty much some it up.

"Hey Tenten, do you have a black marker?" asked Lee from across the table.

"No, sorry," she answered. I smirked evilly.

"Deidara's got one. Why don't you go and ask him for it?" I suggested to Tenten.

"Are you mad, I would be so obvious. Why don't you go since your friends with him?" she answered. Aw well, that spoiled my fun.

"Cause I don't want or need an excuse to go over there. I gave you one but you're obviously too shy to take the chance so-"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," said Tenten cutting me off. She got up.

"Oh and get my scissors back too," I shouted to her. She just nodded.

"Um, hey," said Tenten nervously as she stood in front of Sasori and Deidara's table.

"Yeah?" Asked Deidara as he looked up.

"Can I borrow your black marker?"

"Sure, here," said Dei handing the pen to her. She smiled and said thanks.

"Also, um, Sasori?" She said shyly. He looked up at her.

"Akari would like to have her scissors back." He nodded and threw the scissor in my direction, they hit me hard on the arm, but luckily it was the handle not the blade. I jumped, and glared at him, he just smirked.

"I'll get you for that!" I hissed at him, so as not to attract too much attention. Tenten trudged back to her seat.

"I think I need flirting lessons," she said, looking a bit sad.

"On the contrary you need to learn not to flirt," I said. She looked at me confused.

"You've got to ignore the guy by treating him as a friend, it always works." She nodded.

"I'll try that next time," She said as she started to draw with Dei's marker.

Ten minutes later the bell rang. Sasori left and Dei came up to me.

"We're not together in the next lesson, I've got extra art, you've got a free hour, but Itachi's class is there too." He pushed me out of the door; I caught up with Tenten and followed her to the next classroom, which was used as a study for people who had a spare hour in their timetable.

When I got there I saw that instead of the usual sixteen to twenty tables, there were at lest forty.

At the very back row I spotted Itachi, Kisame and Hidan. I pulled Tenten to the back with me. When she saw where I was aiming for she gasped.

"Hey that's Uchiha Itachi, we can't go too near him or he'll think were his fan girls."

"Don't worry about it." I answered as I took the table just in front of them.

"Well, well look who's here," said Hidan as he lent forwards and started ruffling my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off, you bastard." Hidan smirked, Kisame chuckled, Tenten looked shocked, and Itachi was being his usual emotionless self. Tenten pulled me back to face the front and whispered frantically.

"Are you mad, he's hot!" I nearly gagged.

"Tenten, he's my brother." She gave the same look as I got from Sasori and Deidara when I had told them the same thing. I smirked, turned sideways on my chair and rocked it back on two legs so it was leaning on Hidan's table.

"You got into trouble again," stated Itachi.

"Hey, I wasn't looking for it, plus I won didn't I?" Kisame smirked at last part of my comment and Itachi just rolled his eyes. I noticed Tenten's eyes darting from Hidan to Itachi.

Then I noticed they were all glaring at something behind me. I turned round to see Kabuto.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh great, just the person I wanted to see.

"Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Akari," he greeted. Heh, looks like my names getting around.

"What the hell do you want, Kabuto?" shouted Hidan.

"Oh, just saying hello to a few old friends, I'll be on my way now," said Kabuto, walking to where the rest of the Sound were sitting. He turned back and smirked at us on his way. The others glared at him.

I turned back around to my 'leaning on Hidan's table' position. I was surprised when Itachi was the first to speak.

"Hum, I nearly forgot," he started and we all looked at him.

"My brother is having a party on Friday night. My parents forced me into being a chaperon, but I'm allowed guests." I nearly fainted. Itachi being a chaperon! I resisted the urge to burst out laughing and ended up having to bite my tongue.

"They _forced_ you into it?" asked Hidan snickering. Itachi glared at him, but nodded.

"You should've fucking killed them all."

"Don't worry about that," said Itachi, I wouldn't put it past him.

"So, are you basically saying that so we'll come?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm in," I said and then I looked at Hidan.

"Can I try to convert people to Jashin?" he asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't break anything, you can do what you like," answered Itachi.

"I'm in," said Hidan, his eyes were sparkling with excitement. I've seen him convert people to Jashin before; it's not a pretty sight.

"You coming, Kisame?" I asked, turning to the 'blue' boy.

"Sure. But Itachi, what does your brother think of you being in charge?" Kisame turned to Itachi for the last part of his sentence.

"He's pissed off to say the least, and he's left traps for me in the stairs for the last three days. But he ended up falling for them himself," said Itachi smirking. Wait what? I did a double take. Uchiha Itachi was indeed smirking. But he soon went back to his usual neutral expression. I think this is the first sign of humanity I've ever seen from him.

I later learned that Sasori and Deidara were coming too. Kakuzu said something about not wanting to see people wasting money for something as useless as a party. And Tobi was just not invited. I kinda feel sorry for him, but he managed to annoy me within the first five minutes of meeting him, so I don't blame Itachi.

"Silence!" shouted someone at the front of the classroom. I looked back to see a weird guy with scars all over his face, all in black, wearing a black bandanna around his head. The whole place went silent. I saw Tenten straighten up nervously, I looked back to see that Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were still sitting there, bored. The new teacher does obviously not impress them.

"For all you newbies, my name is Ibiki Morino. I do not tolerate chatting and insolence. If you disrespect me you will regret it. If you have any questions ask them now or be quiet for the rest of the hour to come," shouted the new arrival. I saw Kisame raise his hand.

"Yes?" Said Ibiki, I turned round to see Kisame smirking.

"Is there anything you _do_ tolerate?" Most of the people in the room burst out laughing, including myself, Tenten and Hidan.

"Hoshigaki, go to the headmaster's office immediately," ordered Ibiki. Kisame got up, still smirking and walked out of the nearest door.

"Tsk, he always does the same thing," remarked Itachi. I turned around, like I had been previously.

"Oh shit, I nearly forgot," said Hidan. "Dad's coming back on Sunday, and there's family coming too."

"So? It's your turn to go." I said, bored.

"There's no fucking way I'm going to that fucking family gathering!" exclaimed Hidan, a bit to loudly which caused Ibiki to walk our way.

"Too bad, cause I ain't going." I answered smirking. I swear family gatherings are the worst thing ever. I bet my father will bring another bimbo home too.

"Hey, I thought I said no chatting," said Ibiki, who was now standing behind me.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something like that." I answered, then turn back to continue my conversation with Hidan.

"Oh, so you're a trouble maker too. You must be new cause I don't remember seeing you here before. What's your name?"

"Akari" I answer, not even bothering to turn to face him.

"Well then, Akari, you can continue flirting at break time-" Started Ibiki, but I cut him off.

"I'm _not_ flirting." I glared at him. He just smirked.

"Whatever, turn round and do some homework," ordered Ibiki, as he walked off to see some other troublemakers in the room. I think I'm going to by myself a tee-shirt saying that Hidan's my brother. As soon as he turned his back on me, I went back to leaning my chair on Hidan's table.

We continued arguing about who was going to the family gathering whilst Tenten tried to have a conversation with Itachi; it didn't go too well though since he doesn't talk much.

"I told you to do some homework," said Ibiki who had sneaked up and was now right behind me.

"I don't have any." Well, that's not quite true, but the teachers hardly check so what's the point?

"Then I'll give you some." He said putting a paper on my desk, I took a look at it and rolled my eyes. It was just math. He walked away to tell the Sound off, and came back five minutes later. I handed him the paper.

"Oh, so you can't do it." He looked very pleased with himself until I pointed out that I had actually finished it already. He took a closer look at the answers and said something about them being all right, He left and didn't bother me for what was left of the hour.

"Hey, I looked at it and I couldn't do any of it," remarked Tenten. I just shrugged.

"Well you see, Akari is-" I interrupted Hidan:

"Hidan if you don't want them to know about last summer's incident, keep your gob shut." Hidan gulped and didn't say anything else on the matter. It's a good thing he hasn't figured out how to use his brain yet.

The door at the front of the room creaked as it opened a boy with yellow spiky hair entered followed by a pink haired girl. I recognized them as being Naruto and Sakura.

"He pulled a prank in class, the teacher sent him out," explained Sakura before she left.

"Itachi..."

"Yeah, I know Hidan," answered Itachi as he stared at Naruto.

"Take a seat and be quiet," ordered Ibiki. Naruto obeyed and took the seat in front of me.

"Hey, I've never seen you before," said Naruto turning to face me. Three times in one day, this is getting annoying.

"Yeah, that would be 'cause I've only been in this school since Monday." I answered, bored. I saw that Itachi was still staring at him. I'll have to ask him what's up with that when we get out.

"So what's your name? I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo!" He shouted pointing a finger at himself. (A/N: I'm keeping the word 'Hokage'. Think of it as becoming president, because I really can't picture Naruto shouting I'm going to be the next president, believe it!)

"Akari." I answered, although he's probably already forgotten he asked me. He nodded and turned to Tenten.

"Oh, hey Tenten. I'm sorry, I didn't see you," apologized Naruto. Tenten just smiled at him. After ten minutes of listening to Naruto ramble on about himself, the bell finally rang. Once outside, I went up to Itachi.

"So what's the deal with Naruto?" I asked. He looked slightly surprised that I had noticed.

"You'll find out at the meeting," he answered while walking off. I stood there trying to figure it out, cause I wanted to know. He turned around and looked at me.

"I'm no going to wait all day." I nodded; I hadn't realized he actually wanted me to follow him. Maybe he's not that bad.

When I reached him he started walking again; up until we got to the table we usually sat at.

Deidara and Sasori were already there, and were in the middle of an argument about art, so I decided to stay well away in case it got violent, or worse: they asked me what I thought about it.

"Those two at it again, heh," remarked Kisame as he walked up behind us.

"Do they argue like that often?" I asked, looking at Kisame.

"Not often, always," answered Kisame. At that moment we spotted Hidan and Kakuzu coming. They were also arguing.

"I'm out of here," announced Kisame.

"Same here," I said. Itachi just nodded, and the three of us left to a calmer place. But on the way there the worst thing happened. Well, maybe not the worst, but still pretty bad: Tobi.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-sempai, Akari-chan," greeted Tobi, very cheerfully. Too cheerfully. They should make a mix of Itachi and Tobi, then instead of two extremes, we could have one 'normal' person.

"What do you want Tobi?" Asked Kisame trying to get rid of him.

"Oh well, I just-" I cut Tobi off since I had just thought of an idea to get rid of him.

"Tobi, Deidara said he wanted to speak to you." I said. Kisame grinned at me.

"Really? Wow, Deidara-sempai has never wanted to speak to me before! Tobi _is_ a good boy!" And with that, he ran off trying to find Deidara.

"That was good, but Deidara won't be pleased," stated Itachi as we continued walking.

"Yeah, I know that's why I was counting on you two to protect me for a few days." I said smirking. They rolled their eyes at me. Suddenly our path was blocked by a group of girls, all staring at Itachi with hearts in theirs eyes; well, _I_ could see them anyway.

"Itachi, since your going to Sasuke's party, would you go with me?" asked one of them, and immediately all the others started shouting. "No, me!" over and over again until they all ended up hitting one another and pulling at each other's hair.

The three of us slipped off unnoticed. It's like all the annoying people in the school were out to get me today.

**A/N:** I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it should be out soon. Please review if you have the time, I know I don't usually ask but I do like reviews kukuku, lol. Anyway hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the day went by smoothly, by spending the break with Itachi I actually learnt to like him. He's fun, well not really but he's... I don't think there's a word in any known language that could describe him. Itachi is just Itachi.

At the end of the day I was really pleased to be going home, it feels like it's been years, not just a couple of days. On the way home, Hidan and me had our usual arguments but for once, I enjoyed it. I didn't really miss the arguments, or him; it just felt right, cause that's what happened for as long as I can remember.

As soon as I stepped out onto the driveway, my dog jumped on me and nearly knocked me over. Looks like I was missed.

When I walked into the house it was the maid who jumped on me and nearly knocked me over. Wow, did I really only leave for three days? I wonder if they would care if Hidan went away. Well, I know the dog would be overjoyed, the maid probably would be too; no more blood to scrub off the carpet. When I finally made it up to my room, I looked at what I had to do in the way of homework, and then decided not to do it. Time went by and I did the usual dinner, shower and bed crap.

Then next morning I woke up at the _right_ time, and as usual I was ready ten minutes before Hidan. I'll have to time him one day and find out how much time he spends in the bathroom. My guess is twenty minutes to half an hour. I heard the maid shout some abuse in French at him, and he walked out the door cursing under his breath.

Oh well, looks like life is back to normal, sort of.

The way in was kinda fun; I joined in his 'insulting of everyone in sight' thing. And when we got to school he didn't walk off, he came with me to see the others.

When we got there I saw Deidara looking very happy.

"What's with you?" I ask, he smiles but Sasori answered for him.

"Your first lesson is chemistry." I still don't get it.

"So?" Call me dumb but as far as I know Dei hates science related subjects.

"I can blow things up during the lesson." Explained Deidara, his smile turning into a maniac grin. Okay, I'm _not_ sitting next to him in that class.

"I'll be able to show you what true art is, un." Said Deidara, looking at me.

"Tch, that's bullshit." Huffed Sasori, They had a glaring competition, the others rolled theirs eyes. They burst into their usual 'what is art' argument, I turned to see a man coming towards us, he had hair covering his right eye, and wore a navy blue bandanna on his head. The others, apart from Deidara and Sasori who were still arguing, noticed him. He was probably only in his twenties, finished school and probably studying to become a teacher.

He stopped in front of us. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Izumo, the headmaster thinks you've been acting suspiciously recently, so he sent e to check every thing is alright." He explained, Itachi answered; it seems he's always the one to deal with tight situations.

"What do you mean by 'acting suspiciously'?"

"He didn't really tell me, he just asked me to keep an eye on you. Do you have anything to hide?" asked Izumo looking at all of us in turn; I could still hear Sasori and Deidara arguing in the background.

"Of course we don't have anything to fucking hide!" shouted Hidan.

"Then you won't mind if I hang around, right?"

"Suit yourself," said Kakuzu, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So how come you all hang around?" Asked Izumo. "Your not all in the same year." He leaned against the table, obviously unperturbed by the argument going on behind him. Itachi answered this one.

"Kisame used to be in Kakuzu's class, but he had to retake a year, and ended up in mine, Hidan is in my year and so is Sasori, Deidara lives next door to Sasori." Wow, he sure has everything worked out.

"What about her?" Said Izumo, eying me carefully.

"Akari is my sister." Answered Hidan, glaring at Izumo, who nodded.

"But why do you hang together, from what I've seen you don't get on." No one seemed to want to answer, so I did.

"Opposites attract, life's boring if you stay with people who agree with you on everything." They all glanced at me, and then nodded, keeping up the pretense. Izumo nodded too. Dei and Sasori's argument got louder, Izumo turned round to see them with a surprised look on his face.

"They have conflicting views on art." Explained Kakuzu, Izumo gave them one last weird look and turned back to us. Damn this is going to become annoying if he stays with us the whole time from now on. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Tobi came running up to us.

"Oh, is he a new member?" Asked Tobi, pointing at Izumo, I think everyone wanted to smash their heads into the nearest tree, or better, Tobi's head.

"Member? Of what?" Questioned Izumo, studying Tobi.

"Of our gang, you know just being friends and all." Said Kisame, smiling nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck. It was so obvious he was lying.

"Why doesn't anyone tell, me anything? Tobi is a good boy! So who is the new member?" Repeated Tobi, still pointing at Izumo.

I gave Itachi a look that said 'you wanna kill him, or should I?' but he just kept his usual expression, and answered Tobi's question.

"He's not a new member, Tobi, he's here because Jiraiya ordered him to stay with us." We all let out an imaginary sigh of relief when Tobi stayed silent. Izumo still looked suspicious though.

"So how do you know him?" Asked Izumo.

"Well Tobi is a good boy, so I was let into Akat-"

"We don't really know him, he just clings to us," said Kakuzu, quickly stopping Tobi from giving everything away.

"I'd like to hear want he was going to say before you interrupted him," said Izumo, giving Kakuzu a dirty look before turning back to Tobi. I was having a mental cursing outburst when the bell rang.

Dei came up behind me and forced me to chemistry class at high speed. Once we got there, Dei pulled me into a seat next to him.

"I swear if you blow something up anywhere near me, Hidan will (probably) have his first human sacrifice." I warned him and he just smirked.

"Don't worry, yeah. I know what I'm doing." Assured Deidara. I narrowed my eyes at him but he stayed silent. The teacher entered a few seconds later, there wasn't much to say about him apart from the fact he coughs every few seconds and act very lazy and slow. I didn't bother wasting brain space on remembering his name.

After the first half an hour of lesson we moved into experimenting, Dei asked if he could go and wash his hand in the other room, he came back a few minutes later with his hands in his pockets. When he had regained his place he showed me three test tubes with brightly colored liquid in them. He discreetly poured them in; he saw the worried glance I gave him.

"Nothing will happen yet, it'll will only explode on impact." Explained Dei, I nodded; he sure knew his stuff when it came to blowing things up. A few minutes later, Lee called the teacher so he could check he had done good work. The teacher got up reluctantly and walked over to Lee. It looked more like he was mimicking a sleep-deprived zombie, if that's even possible. As soon as the teacher had his back to us, Dei threw the explosive test tube out of the window.

Everyone jumped when they heard an enormous bang, and smoke rising up to the window. Deidara had that maniac like grin in place again, and was saying it was beautiful just as the fire alarm went off.

There were a few trees outside the window where the tube had landed so the school was pretty much on fire.

The teacher led us outside onto the sports ground, where he proceeded to call everyone's name to check that no one was still inside. I don't see the use of that considering they can't do much about it now. When it was announced that no one in our class had been dumb enough to stay inside the school while there was a fire, we were free to go as long as we stayed on the sports ground. It was really crowded, the whole school basically, and noisy with everyone talking, the fire alarm, and the firemen's siren going.

We managed to find the other, only because Sasori's hair stands out being the only redhead in the school. Itachi and Sasori were giving Tobi a scolding about this morning's near fiasco. Hidan was staring at his math teacher, Kakuzu was counting a few coins, and Kisame was looking sadly at the fountain next to him since there was no water coming out of it.

When we came into sight Sasori and Itachi turned to face us, well more like they glared at Deidara.

"Are you completely mad or just plain stupid?" Yelled Sasori as he roughly pushed Deidara against the wall.

"What do you mean, un?" Asked Deidara, utterly confused. shit, I forgot about the whole Jiraiya being suspicious thing.

"The school gets suspicious of us and you let a fucking bomb go off." Hissed Sasori, he looked like he was about to kill Deidara. Sasori raised a hand and was about to hit Deidara.

"Wait!" I shout, he pauses and turns his head towards me but doesn't lessen his grip on Deidara's arm.

"What?" He growls impatiently.

"It's my fault, I forgot about that. I should have told him." I hope he doesn't take it out on me, Hidan would protect me if he did, right?

"He should be able to think of this himself, you're not even a member yet anyway, it's not your responsibility," said Sasori, turning back to Deidara. Wow, talk about mood swings.

"Sasori," said Itachi, once again interrupting him when he was about to strike Deidara.

"Damn it Itachi, this better be good." Growled Sasori.

"Izumo is coming." Replied Itachi, monotone as usual. I looked around, but couldn't see any sign of Izumo; then again Itachi isn't the type to joke around.

Sasori let go of Deidara who rubbed the part of his arm Sasori had been gripping.

"We're not finished Deidara." Warned Sasori, as he walked away, great he's gone back to being painfully emo. After Sasori had completely disappeared from view, Izumo walked up to us and leaned against the wall next to Hidan, who didn't even notice. Tobi scurried off after receiving a glare from Itachi who, in turn, received a suspicious look from Izumo.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and please review -.**


	14. Chapter 14

"What's his problem?" Asked Izumo, as he watched Tobi running off.

"He probably needs to go to the bathroom." Answered Itachi, Izumo didn't look convinced but accepted the excuse nonetheless.

"I'll go and see what he's up to." I said while leaving; the other knew I wasn't talking about Tobi, but about Sasori.

"Don't go out of the sports grounds." Warned Itachi, I just waved over my shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

I walked around for ages and didn't find anything.

"Looking for someone?" I hear a familiar voice ask, I turn to see Sasori sitting on the stairs to the left of the entrance.

"Not anymore." I answer, as I go over to sit next to him.

"Why did you come?" He asked, his tone resembling Itachi's.

"I can't stand having Izumo around, it bugs me."

"He won't be around for long." Said Sasori, the way he said made me think he was going to do something he shouldn't.

"Don't do anything stupid." I warned. He smirked ever so slightly before answering.

"Do I ever?" I raise an eyebrow at him; he shakes his head and resumes aimlessly looking straight ahead. The next few minutes passed in silence, until I heard someone calling my name, I turned to see Tenten running up to me.

"Hey Akari, I was looking for you." She said as she stopped in front of me.

"Oh, hi Sasori." She added, smiling. He just nodded.

"So are you two going out?" She asked, glared at her, if looks could kill she'd be so dead right now.

"Not yet." Answered Sasori, smirking, I blushed which made his smirk wider. Tenten laughed. I hate her so much right now.

"I think I prefer it when you sulk." I said glaring at Sasori he just rolled his eyes. There were a few minutes silence and then we heard shouts from the other side of the sports ground. We hurried over there to see what was going on.

When we had pushed through enough people to get a view, we could see Itachi and Sasuke were fighting. Well Sasuke was trying to fight and Itachi would move every now and again with a bored look on his face. I saw Kisame was holding back Naruto, who wanted to help his friend. Humph, I can't see him doing much against Itachi.

Sasuke tried to land a punch on Itachi who simply caught his wrist, Itachi tightened his grip and Sasuke cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The teachers finally managed to get threw the crowd, they took Sasuke away to the nurse, and no one said anything to Itachi, probably because they expected the parents to deal with it.

Sasuke glared angrily at Itachi who just stared back. I wonder why they hate each other so much; I mean I have time of hating my brother but not to the point of attacking him like that.

Itachi glanced at us before walking in the other direction. A few seconds later Sasori pulled out his phone, it was a message from Itachi:

_I'll get Kisame and Hidan to keep Izumo occupied. Meet me behind the changing rooms._

I read it over his shoulder, well more like I leant over to see it since I'd need to stand on something to see over his shoulder. He slid the phone shut and headed in the direction of the changing rooms, making sure no one was following us.

We got around the corner and Sasori turned to me.

"Asuma noticed us."

"So what are we-" he cut me off by pushing me against the wall and kissing me, I heard footsteps coming. Someone, probably Asuma, chuckled and the footsteps left. Sasori pulled away.

"I know you hate waiting Sasori, but you're pushing it a bit there don't you think?" Said Itachi as he moved out of the crack in between the walls of the changing rooms.

"It worked didn't it?" Answered Sasori. I wonder how Itachi got here so fast, he was further away than us, and had to deal with Izumo.

"Anyway, I thought at least _you_ would be smart enough not to draw attention to us today." Said Sasori, glaring at Itachi.

"Sasuke attacked me, I had to do something about it." Stated Itachi calmly.

"It'll pass for rivalry anyway." Continued Itachi.

"Why did he attack you?" I asked. They both looked at me.

"He hates me, because I'm better than him in everything, I think he's the reason for Izumo's presence." Answered Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasori.

"Orochimaru has taken interest in him, they both want to get rid of us, Orochimaru probably told Jiraiya we were up to something." Taken _interest_ that sounds weird.

"What do you mean 'taken interest'?" Asked Sasori, it obviously bothered him too.

"He wants to help Sasuke take me down, and eventually all Akatsuki, he even gave him a snake. It bit him in the neck though, he's got a weird mark there now." Explained Itachi, Sasori looked deep in thought.

"So we can assume Sasuke will join the sound." Said Sasori, Itachi nodded.

"We should go now, you two first." Ordered Itachi, I followed Sasori out of the narrow alley. I looked at my phone we'd been here for nearly an hour and a half already. Most of the teachers have gone to check the damage, so we won't have another lesson till at least after break time.

As we walked my mind kept going back to when he kissed me, it pissed me off but I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to keep my mind occupied.

"Back to the others." He answered; I was nearly jogging to keep up to his pace.

When we got there Kisame still looked depressed from lack of water coming out of the fountain, Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting again, Deidara was just sitting there. I kinda feel sorry for him. I looked to see Izumo was still there and, what the hell? Itachi was there already. It's not possible we came here really fast and he had to leave discreetly. He is so definitely _not_ human. I went to sit next to Deidara, looked up at me and gave a small smile.

"Thanks for trying to take the blame back then, un." I just nod and smile. The next few minutes passed in silence.

"Hey Deidara, how come they don't find out it's always you that blows stuff up?" I asked, whispering, do that Izumo wouldn't hear.

"I think they know, but they never catch me so they can't do anything about it, un." He answers, smirking triumphantly. I shake my head but smile back, at least he's cheered up. I notice Lee was running around the track, what a lunatic. Not to mention he was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit. He looked at me and smiled, which nearly blinded me, I subconsciously moved closer to Deidara.

"He creeps me out too." Said Dei, smiling. The bell for break time rang, the teachers told us that all the lesson in the east side of the building would be canceled today, which meant we would finish two hours earlier.

I was walking around with Dei when Neji came up to me.

"Um, Akari is it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered, bored.

"You're going to the Uchiha's party aren't you?" I just nodded.

"Then could you keep an eye on my cousin, Hinata for me?"

"Why not." I answer, shrugging, I don't know what he means by keeping an eye on but I'm not one to tell tales on people, so if he asks everything went fine.

We found Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Tobi in the usual place; Itachi and Sasori were nowhere to be seen. Izumo wasn't here yet either.

"Where are the others?" I ask sitting by Kisame.

"Probably off plotting something." Answered Kakuzu.

"I still don't see why they get to take all the fucking decisions." Snarled Hidan, still pissed off about the leader's decision.

"Because if you were in charge there wouldn't be an organization left." Said Kakuzu.

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu!" Shouted Hidan, great another fight.

"What do you think they're plotting?" I ask Kisame since the other two are busy fighting and Dei doesn't look talkative.

"I dunno, probably something to do with getting Izumo off our backs." Answered Kisame. Yeah that must be it; they're dealing with Izumo. I hope they don't kill him. No they wouldn't do that, or would they?

They still hadn't shown up by the end of break time, I went to the next lesson with Deidara, it was history, so we had an extra thirty minutes to do what we wanted since he was always late. During this lesson Tayuya kept glaring at me, from what I gathered her nose is broken, or rather I broke her nose. She has to keep that bandage on for at least a month. I get the impression this matters more to her than the whole gang thing. I don't what she's complaining about. She's got pink hair; does she really think people will actually look at her nose?

That's probably the only fact I learnt during history. When the bell rang we went down to English class. The lesson was boring and ended in a test, in which I helped Deidara with. Well, I let him copy off my test.

At the end of the lesson we headed to our usual spot to wait for the crowds to die down before we went for lunch. Five minutes after we arrived Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame joined us, but there was still no sign of the other two. I bet they got into trouble.

"Where are the others?" I asked; the question wasn't aimed at anyone in particular.

"I don't know. Itachi wasn't in class though." Answered Kisame. For the next ten minutes Hidan ranted on about some random topic until Kakuzu tried to shut him up, and they started arguing again. I turned away from them and saw Sasori and Itachi walking towards us. Sasori had a very smug look on his face, even Itachi looked pretty pleased with him. Okay, what did they do?

"Hey, were had you two gone, un?" Asked Deidara after spotting them.

"Probably in the bathroom doing-" Hidan was interrupted by Kakuzu whacking him, to prevent later violence.

"Unlike you, we were doing something useful." Said Sasori glaring at Hidan.

"What did you do?" Asked Kisame.

"We dealt with the Izumo problem." Answered Itachi.

**A/N: Well here's chapter 14, hope you all enjoyed it. ** **Also I kinda got bored this weekend and did a little doodle of Akatsuki Akari. I can't put the link in the chapter so if you go onto deviantart .com and do a search 'by:tupac4ever' (no spaces) it's the first one that comes up. **


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean by you dealt with him?" I asked. They couldn't have killed someone in two hours while being at school, can they? Sasori just smirked.

"You'll see." He answered, god what kind of answer is that? He then started walking off. I went after him.

"C'mon tell me damn it!" I say, he just smirks at me and continues to walk, I look back the others were pretty far away now.

"Damn it Sasori!" I shout catching him by the wrist, he stops and turns to face me.

"We went to see Orochimaru, he denied everything, so we went to see Jiraiya and got him to appoint Izumo to keep an eye on the sound instead."

"That's it?" I asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"What did you think I killed him or something?" He asks.

"Well it would have been more interesting. And if that's all you did, what was with all the mystery?" He just shrugs and resumes walking. I roll my eyes and follow him.

"Why are you following me?" He asks, turning he head towards me slightly.

"It's better than hearing Hidan and Kakuzu argue all lunchtime." I answered and he nodded.

We went through the school to the other side of the courtyard, which was empty because everyone was either having lunch, or on the other side, since it was rather cold on this side from lack of sun.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He just smirked.

"Finishing something." He answered. I looked at him weird, he takes a step closer and I realized there's a wall behind me. He put one hand on the wall to the right of my head, leaned in and started kissing me. It felt like my face was on fire, I kissed back and we stayed like that for a while, until we heard a squeal to the left. He pulled away and we both turned to see Tobi clapping happily.

"I can wait to tell the others, they're going to be so happy, and they'll say Tobi is a good boy." And with that, he ran off. I let my head fall back against the wall, that's just what I needed.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" I asked. He knows them better than me, after all.

"They saw us going off together, Itachi saw us this morning, and Hidan will jump to conclusions anyway." Answered Sasori, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hidan's gonna kill you." I said smirking. He glared at me.

"I can always say you came onto me."

"From what I've heard about you, I think they'll have difficulty believing you." I answered and he just shrugged.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I'd love to hear your version then." I said, looking at him expectantly.

"Another time, maybe." He answered while walking off. I walked with him to go and join the others.

As soon as Hidan saw him, he started shouting profanities at Sasori as Kakuzu held him back so he wouldn't start another fight.

Kisame wisely suggested that we all go to have lunch. On the way Hidan was insulting Sasori full blast. I didn't even see him draw breath.

At the table they were place at opposite ends, everyone ate in silence, Hidan and Sasori were exchanging glares, and strangely, Deidara was glaring at the redhead too. A few minutes after we finished lunch the bell went.

The others went for class while me and Deidara were free to go since all our afternoon lessons were in the east side of the building.

We decided to wait outside the school for an hour since Hidan, Itachi and Kisame would have finished by then and we could go straight to Itachi's.

Once we were installed Dei was the first to speak.

"You like Sasori, right?"

"What? No, what makes you say that?" I stuttered a little.

"You're always looking at him, you always go after him when he sulks, and you kissed him." Answered Dei.

"Hey, he kissed me and-... Am I really that obvious?" I asked, looking down in embarrassment. He shrugged.

"I noticed anyway." I nodded and stayed silent.

"You should stay away from him." Said Dei, I look up at him to see if he was joking. He was definitely serious.

"Why? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He's fine as a friend, but he's the worst guy you could ever dream of going out with." Answered Deidara. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Why is that?"

"I've never seen him stay with someone for more than two weeks, and if he does, it's usually because he can't be bothered to officially breakup, so he goes out with two or three girls at the same time." Answered Dei. I stared at him, to check he wasn't taking the piss. It didn't look like it. I knew Dei was right, that I should stop now, and just be friends with him, but knowing you shouldn't do something and doing it anyway is pretty common.

"Don't worry about me Dei, I'm not into long time relationships either." He gave me a doubtful look.

"He's got this thing too. He can manipulate anyone into doing just about anything. And girls tend to fall in love with him."

"What makes you think _I_ will?" I asked.

"What makes you think you won't?" Counters Dei. I just shrugged.

"Although, you might have a better chance with him than the rest." Said Dei. Okay, so after nearly half an hour of telling me to keep away, he started to contradict himself...

"Why?" I asked, curiosity perking up.

"Most of the others girls were all over him all the time, and they did what ever he told them to do. I think that's why he gets bored with them so quickly." Answered Dei.

"So are you saying I should go out with him, or not?" I asked. He's really lost me on this one. Dei shrugged.

"That's your decision, not mine." So basically this conversation went around in a complete circle and now we're back to square one.

I glance at my phone, only another ten minutes until Hidan, Itachi and Kisame get out.

"By the way, I didn't ask you what you thought about my bomb this morning." He said, changing the subject.

"It was cool, plus we got out of school early." I answered.

"You prefer my art to Sasori's, right?"

"How would I know? I've never seen Sasori's." I wanted to add, "I'd like to though" but I wouldn't really sound right.

"He's really good, but it's not _real_ art, un." Said Deidara, well if even Dei thinks it's good I've got to see it. He was about to say something else but Hidan, Itachi and Kisame came round the corner.

Once they were in front of us they stopped, Itachi said we had to wait for Sasori.

"I thought he didn't finish until half past two." I said, not really feeling like waiting here for another hour.

"No, I faked a signature so he could get out an hour earlier, he should be here any minute." Explained Itachi.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Sasori emerged, looking a little annoyed.

"Damn, Itachi you're losing your touch, it took a lot of convincing for me to get out." Said Sasori. Itachi just shrugged.

"So, are we going then, un?" Asked Deidara, sounding enthusiastic.

"You can, I'm going home first." Answered Sasori, Itachi looked up at him.

"You shouldn't go by yourself, Sasori, at least have someone go with you."

"Fine." Answered Sasori scanning the group to see if anyone was going to volunteer.

"You wanted to see his art, right?" Asked Dei looking at me. I nodded.

"C'mon then." Said Sasori, briefly looking on either side before crossing the road, I followed.

We walked down two streets; we weren't going in the right direction though.

"I though you lived that way." I said, pointing to the left. He shook his head.

"No, that's where my grandmother lives." He answered, I look at him in a confused way, he just said something like 'I'll explain when we get there.'

Ten minutes later, we arrived in front of what looked like a garage door. He pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and pushed it open. Of all the things I could have possibly imagined were inside, I was totally shocked. On the first level right in front of us, there was a sports car, very flashy red one too. There was a smaller upstairs part too. From down here it looked like it had been just finished to be lived in.

He must have noticed my stunned look cause he was smirking at me. He walked in and nodded for me to follow, he closed the big door behind us after turning the lights on since there were no windows.

"So what's the deal with this place?" I ask as I follow him up the stairs, to the second level.

"I live here part time, and keep stuff that would make Chiyo suspicious if she saw it." He answered and I nodded.

When I got upstairs I looked around, there was a double bed, wardrobe, bookcases and mostly usual stuff. What caught my eye were the shelves with lots and lots of sculptures on them. Most of them were made out of wood, and were truly magnificent. I stared at them, too amazed to speak. When I finally got my voice back I asked:

"Did you... make these?"

He nodded.

"You like them?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, they're amazing." I answered; they were the sorts of thing you'd sell for a fortune in an art shop.

I saw him open the wardrobe and pull on an ankle length black coat, with a high collar that wasn't folded down. I tried my hardest not to stare, and failed miserably.

"What?" He asked, noticing that I was looking at him.

"A-aren't you going to be too hot like that?" I asked covering up for my staring. Stupid question though: he's already way_too_ hot. But of course he won't see the question like that.

"It's going to be late when we leave, it'll be cold by then." He answered. I nodded.

"I hadn't thought of that." He pulls something out of the wardrobe and tosses it to me. I catch it: it was a shortish leather jacket. I looked up to him.

"You sure? I mean it's really-" He cut me off in my babbling.

"Take it, it's getting too small for me anyway." I nod and slip it on. It was a bit big, but comfortable. Damn I really need to stop staring at him.

"We should go." He said, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right." I said, following him downstairs, he seemed amused by 'me being completely out of it'.

He picks up the keys from a table, unlocks the car and get in, I follow suit. He pressed a button on small remote control, the garage door opened and we drove out, and he closed it behind us.

"Seriously, how'd you afford a car like that?" I asked and he smirked.

"You didn't really think I was in Akatsuki for the company of the members did you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Funny, cause I thought you were there for Hidan." He glared at me. I smirked.

"But really, how much do you make?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You sound like Kakuzu, and you'll find out tomorrow at the meeting." He smirked at my pissed off look.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review .


	16. Let's get it started in here!

When we arrived at the Uchiha's place, Hidan pounced on us and started asking what took so long. It wasn't difficult to imagine what he was thinking; I just glared at him and walked into the house. Kisame and Deidara were sitting on the couch watching the Simpsons on TV. Itachi was leaning against the wall watching his brother with an amused look, as he tried to get things set up and failed miserably since he had an unusable hand.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" I asked looking at Itachi; he shook his head.

"I supervise, I don't help."

"Maybe, but if he goes on like that he's gonna break something or spill the drinks all over the place." I said as I noticed Sasuke only just catching an open bottle before it got knocked over.

"Well, he'll just have to clean up afterwards." Answered Itachi, I roll my eyes, and was about to say something back when Sasori and Hidan entered the room loudly, well Hidan was loud, and Sasori was doing his best to ignore him.

Hidan slumped down into the last free space on the couch, and Sasori went for the armchair.

I watch them argue about changing the channel, and other random topics until the doorbell rings. No one seemed to be bothered so I went to open it.

It was Sakura and Ino, both trying to get in first.

"I thought the party only started at 7." I said, watching their struggle with a bored expression.

"We came to help Sasuke-kun." They both said in unison, and then started fighting again.

"Whatever, but when you manage to get in, close the door behind you." I say, walking over to the couch and sitting on the armrest, next to Hidan. When I had moved out of the doorway the two girls had scanned the room and they had now gone silent. Sakura recovered before Ino and walked in, Ino was quick to realize and walked in too, closing the door behind her. They looked at everyone, it seems that they thought Sasuke was a lot less cool all of a sudden. In fact they had completely forgotten about him, and they were now deciding whom their best bet 'for flirting purposes' was.

I glanced at Itachi, he was glaring at them intently, so that they would keep away from him, they soon gave up on him. They then turned to the three on the couch and Sasori in the armchair. I could tell they had already ruled out Kisame, I felt sorry for him. Dei was watching the TV without a care, oblivious to the fact that he could also be a target. I moved off the couch and went to stand near Itachi, in case things got ugly.

Sakura moved towards Sasori, I glared at her; she saw and smirked at me. She sits on the armrest next to him.

"I know for a fact Sasori hates pink." Said Itachi, I smile, it's a pity he talks so little he could be quite nice.

"Mind if I sit here?" Asks Sakura, Sasori gave her a bored look before answering:

"I thought you were here to help Sasuke." Ha! Well said.

"It seems he's doing fine on his own so I'm free." Says Sakura batting her eyelids.

"Whatever" Said Sasori getting up. I thought I was going to blow up with laughter when I saw the look on her face. I didn't though.

I then looked to see what Ino was doing. She had a better chance than Sakura, because all she would have to do would be either listen to Hidan's rants or talk about blowing shit up with Deidara. She tried Hidan first, but ended up getting bored with the rantings and moved on to Dei.

I didn't watch what was going on though because Sasori lent on the wall next to me. I saw Sakura glare at me.

"How long till things get going?" I asked. Itachi glanced at the clock on the wall.

"3 hours." Wow, this is going to be boring. I observed Ino taunt Sakura about how she had completely screw up with Sasori. They both glared at me since I was standing in between Sasori and Itachi.

In the end they gave up and started going after Sasuke again. The next three hours passed _very_ slowly. As soon as people started showing up, me and the rest of Akatsuki decided to retreat to the kitchen. We all sat down at the table.

"So what are we gonna do now, un?" asked Deidara, who, along with Kisame, had to be dragged away from the TV.

"You got any alcohol?" Asked Kisame, hopefully.

"In the cupboard, but it's locked." Answered Itachi, gesturing to the cupboard under the sink, which was held shut by a heavy padlock.

"I can open it." Said Sasori, as he examined the lock, he looked at Itachi who nodded for him to go ahead. Sasori pulled two long pins out of his left pocket and started fiddling with the lock until he hear a satisfying click and the padlock jumped open.

We all went over to have a look at the content of the cupboard: there was pretty much every sort of strong alcohol you could possibly imagine. The only problem being all the bottles were marked with the amount left in the bottle.

"Damn, un." Cursed Dei.

"Why don't we just take vodka, and top it up with water afterwards?" I asked; they all turned to stare at me.

"How the hell do you know about something like that?" Asked Hidan, I smirked.

"Well, you remember when you left for the weekend with dad and when you got back the maid told you I'd been really ill?" He nodded but didn't get the link.

"I wasn't ill, I was hung over on dad's vodka." They all smirked and Kisame got out the vodka and set it on the table, Itachi got the glasses.

Half an hour later Dei was so drunk no one could understand was he was saying, Sasori had had a bit less and was still quite coherent, Hidan was ranting more and louder than usual, which was very annoying, Kisame was going on about protecting the sea and it's inhabitants, and Itachi was acting as his usual self. I still had bitter memories of what vodka did to you when you woke up the next morning, so I only had two small glasses.

I heard a lot of laughter coming from the room next door, I got up and pushed the door open to see everyone was in a circle apart from Sasuke and Naruto who were in the middle...kissing.

"Oh my god, Itachi you're brother's gay." I said before I could stop myself, in a flash Itachi was next to me and Sasuke and Naruto pulled away and started gagging and cursing. I saw Itachi smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"I always had feeling that you bent that way Sasuke." Said Itachi.

"Damn it Itachi it was a dare that's all, I'm fucking straight." Shouted Sasuke. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

" Don't worry, I'll let you tell our parents about it." Sasuke glared at his brother, but then he smirked.

"Why don't you and you're friends come and play too?" Suggested Sasuke.

"Not interested." Answered Itachi, going back into serious mode.

"So you're too scared to play because you might have to do something embarrassing." Itachi's eye twitched slightly.

"I'll play, un." Said Deidara, drunkenly, from the kitchen.

"I'm in too." Said Kisame, as they both came tumbling into the living room.

"What the hell, me too." Announced Hidan also entering the room.

Sasori walked in, and lent on the doorframe behind me, whether it was to look cool or because he couldn't balance properly without it I'll never know.

"Don't count me in." He said, at least one reasonable person.

"Too scared are you?" Asked Hidan, damn I really need to teach him when to shut up.

"Tch, scared of a game? Only you could be that stupid." Answered Sasori.

"Prove it." Challenged Hidan.

"Fine." Said Sasori sitting down on a chair, damn another one gone to the other side. Itachi is my last hope and the way things are going he's not going to last very long. Sasuke is taunting him not stop.

"Whatever, if it makes you shut up." Stated Itachi, Sasuke smirked and turned to me.

"You're wasting your time if you think I'm going to play." I said glaring at him.

"Surely you don't want to be the only one who won't play?" Said Sasuke, I could tell he didn't care if I played or not, he just wanted to get Itachi.

"I couldn't care less." I say leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. He shrugged and sits down on the floor in his original place.

"So whose turn is it?" Asked Naruto.

"I dared Sasuke, so it's his turn." Answered Kiba, I swear I saw a flash of pure evil go threw Sasuke eyes. He looked at Itachi, who swallowed uncomfortably.

"Itachi, I dare you to...kiss which ever guy you want in this room." Said Sasuke. I cleared my throat, they all looked at me.

"Isn't he supposed to choose between truth or dare?" Sasuke glares at me.

"We decided that the first time is always dare, it makes things more fun." Answered Sakura. I gave Itachi an 'at least I tried' look.

"So who's it gonna be, huh, Itachi?" Said Sasuke, not hiding his content one bit.

I saw Itachi scan his options, first was Kisame which he soon discarded, Dei was next it took him a bit longer to decide but since Dei was half asleep already and they weren't exactly on excellent terms, his eyes moved to the next in line: Hidan.

It took Itachi longer than for Kisame to discard Hidan, but not as long as Dei.

And Finally his eyes fell on Sasori, who was giving him a 'if you even think about it I'll kill you look'.

**A/N: Yay, I'm not dead, bet you all thought I was, right? ** **Sorry about the long wait, I've had really busy time recently. Thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and faving, and to my beta Kankuro'sPuppetGirl. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll update as soon as possible. **


	17. A hangover you don't deserve

The next morning I woke up feeling very stiff, I tried to move but something was stopping me. When I opened my eyes to look around I saw I was lying on Sasori, and Deidara was using me as a human pillow, Itachi was curled up on what was left of the bed. Hidan was spread out on the couch and snoring loudly and I got a glimpse of Kisame who was lying on the floor. He was probably pushed off the bed during the night.

I got up, finally managing to get myself away from Deidara, who groaned but didn't wake up. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it said ten o'clock, so I went over to the curtains and drew them back so the bright light flooded the room, waking everyone up.

"What the fuck! Close that fucking curtain, ho!" Shouted Hidan, putting his hands over his eyes. The others were woken up by Hidan's cursing, Dei and Kisame got up, Itachi put his face in the pillow and Sasori just grunted and turned over. Then it occurred to me that I didn't remember what happened last night after the dare was said. I turned to Kisame since he seemed the least hung over.

"Hey what happened with those two last night?" I asked pointing at Sasori and Itachi.

"You don't remember? They-" Kisame stopped when he received a sharp glare from the two on the bed.

"They what? And why don't I remember?" He gave a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"They... um... finished the vodka between them, and you don't remember because you bumped your head and were out cold." I gave him a doubtful look but didn't ask any further questions.

"Itachi, Sasuke, we're home." Called a female voice from another room.

"Shit." Muttered Itachi through the pillow and then proceeded to drag himself off the bed. Sasori sat up too, but they seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

The door opened and, whom I assumed to be Itachi's parents, walked in.

"Itachi, I thought we said no sleep over and no alcohol." Said his father sternly. Itachi looked at them with his usual plain look.

"Sasuke is gay." He said. His parents looked surprised.

"What are talking about, Itachi?" Asked his mother.

"I saw him kissing Naruto last night." Answered Itachi, his father's look darkened.

"No son of mine will be gay, and especially not with that horrible boy!" Shouted Itachi's father storming off, his mother trailing after him, trying to get him to calm down.

"That was mean, un." Said Deidara smirking.

"I'm going, I'll see you at the meeting." Said Sasori, walking out of the room, still avoiding all eye contact with Itachi.

"I'm going too, un." Said Dei, in the end we all followed suit.

Once I was in the car with Hidan I tried to find out what had happened after I blanked out.

"So what did I miss last night?" He smirks at me.

"You remember Sasuke's dare, right?" Asked Hidan, I nodded.

"Well, Itachi decided to prove his brother wrong and did it." Continued Hidan, I stared at him incredulously.

"You mean Sasori and Itachi..." He nodded smirking.

"Kakuzu is going to be pissed he didn't come, he could have made loads out of blackmailing them if he'd got a picture." Said Hidan, still smirking.

"I don't think he'll see it that way." He gave me a quizzical look, so I continued.

"He's going to want to kill you for not taking a picture that he can blackmail." Hidan paled, I smirked.

When we got home, I took a shower and changed. I was waiting downstairs for Hidan to ask him what time we had to go. He came down wearing his usual open shirt but he'd added the nail polish and black cloth with red clouds.

"What time are we going?" I asked, distracting him from blowing on his nails so that they'd dry faster.

"Ten minutes." Answered Hidan.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang, I looked at Hidan who waved his nails at me, so I had to go. I wonder where that lazy maid got to.

It turned out to be the postman, he handed me a letter and left. I walked back to the kitchen examining the letter. It was from school, addressed to my father.

"What was it?" Asked Hidan, I showed him the letter as I sat down. I started tearing at the seal. Hidan moved closer looking interested. In normal times he would've snatched it from me, open it himself, then hand it back to me so I could tell him what all the complicated words meant. He should wear nail polish more often.

"So what does it say?" Asked Hidan, I start reading it out loud.

_We have the pleasure to tell you that it has recently been decided that there would be an official dressing code appointed to the school-_

I looked at Hidan who was frowning trying to understand. I rolled my eyes and finish the letter on my own.

"What the fuck are they trying to say?" Questioned Hidan.

"We're going to have to wear a uniform to school." I answered, he nodded now that he understood, but once he processed what I had said he burst out into a swearing fit.

"I think the ten minutes are up, let's go." I said to Hidan, he walks out of the house first, still swearing loudly.

Whilst we were driving along it occurred to me that I had no idea where we were actually going.

"Where's the meeting place?"

"In the abandoned church, just out of town." Answered Hidan.

"Isn't it rumored to be haunted?" I asked, not really bothered, I don't believe in ghosts anyway.

"Heh, where do you think the rumor came from? We had to sit in there for months with fucking torches and sound effects." What kind of organization haunts churches in their free time? Then again, I shouldn't be surprised seeing the members are nearly all insane.

When we got there I saw Sasori was already there leaning on his car, Dei was there too and waved when he saw us coming.

Sasori had sunglasses on, which looked weird considering the sky had clouded over.

"What's with the glasses? It's not even sunny." Sasori just glared at me, I glanced at Dei who was smiling.

"Don't mind him, he's got a hangover." Explained Dei, earning another glare from Sasori. Damn, I can't believe I missed out on last night's events, it must have been so funny. I would have commented but I think Sasori would've tried to kill me if I had.

"C'mon I'll show you around." Said Dei, as help pulled me by the arm inside the church. It was very dark, and dusty. I sneezed about three times.

Eventually everyone came in, and among them there were three people I didn't recognize: a man with orange hair and one hell of a lot of piercings, a blue haired woman with a flower thingy in her hair and the weirdest thing I have ever seen:

He had green hair, and half of his body was white whilst the other was black.

I seen some weird people but I never thought I seen something this strange.

The meeting was pretty boring; I learned what it was all about though.

Akatsuki are drug dealers, who plan to monopolize the whole of Konoha, and eventually all the other villages too. A little far fetched if you ask me, but the leader seemed kinda obsessed about it. He also gave them all a scolding on the Sound incident.

"Itachi, how is your target coming along?" Asked the leader, once he'd finished telling them off. Honestly, I thought his next line would be 'and no TV for the next two weeks,' but it wasn't.

"He's always surrounded, and Jiraiya seems to have taken a liking to him, so it's difficult to get anywhere near him." Answered Itachi.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a way, but if you're unsure I can assign the Kyuubi to someone else." Said the leader smirking at Itachi's darkening look.

"That won't be necessary." The leader nodded, then looked at me. I guess I must have been looking confused by all that Kyuubi crap.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her anything." The others shook their heads and a few uttered a 'no'.

"You usually like to explain things yourself." Said Itachi, still sounding pissed by the earlier comment.

"We have targets, who have a high influence and reputation, we need to bring them down so that their subordinates will work for us. They all have code names based on the tailed beasts in the mythology." Explained the leader, I just nodded.

"There is one last thing that needs to be set, Akari, you will be Itachi's subordinate until I say otherwise." I heard Hidan cursing silently (for him) and Dei huffing.

The leader and the woman proceeded to leave while the others stayed put.

"So Zetsu, still no cell phone, heh?" Said Kisame, rather randomly.

"I would like to have one but _he_ won't let me." Answered Zetsu, I looked at him puzzled.

"_**If we had one we would end up arguing over who gets to answer." **_Said Zetsu, but in a different voice this time. Okay, I'm officially creeped out.

"It's better than arguing on whether we get one or not." Argued his…umm...other side?

"_**That's not true."**_

"Yes, it is." And so it went on as they left the church.

"And that's why Zetsu doesn't have a partner, or a cell phone, un." Said Dei and I smiled.

**A/N: Hey all! I hope this relatively quick update makes up for my late one last time.  
I forgot to mention last time, although I think you noticed, that I'm giving titles to the chapters now. I think everyone knew where the last one came from, this one is a song by bowling for soup. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, the next update won't take too long, promise. **


	18. Why does it always rain on me?

We all walked outside, Itachi and Sasori put their sunglasses back on since they were still having trouble with bright lights. Itachi called me to speak to him in private so we went a little away from the others.

"I'm going to train you so that you can help next time we have an altercation with the sound." I nod, he continues.

"On Monday your last hours are PE right?" Again I nod.

"I'll get you out of there early and we'll go to my place."

"'Kay." I say, before we walk back to the others. I heard that they were talking about the new school uniform thingy, and apparently Hidan wasn't the only one to be pissed about it. I honestly don't care as long as it's reasonable, but somehow I doubt it will be. Nothing about that school is reasonable.

In the end everyone went home, when we arrived there was another car in the driveway: my father's.

"Damn, I'd forgotten about that." I say, Hidan just shrugs.

When we walked inside we saw our father sitting on the couch, he looked up at us as we entered.

"Ah, I was wondering when you two would get back." He said/shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He laughs, humph; it wasn't even a joke.

"Is that anyway to speak to your dad when you haven't seen him for two months?" He said, Hidan said something like 'I'm fucking hungry' and left for the kitchen. I glared at him for leaving me.

"So, genius," he started, "how school going?" I glared at him for using that nickname.

"Don't fucking call me that, and school's fine." He shakes his head.

"You shouldn't swear like that." He said in a scolding tone, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right, and you're sure one to talk aren't you?" He was about to reply when Hidan emerged from the kitchen, eating straight from an enormous tub of ice cream.

"Hey, that's mine you bastard!" I shouted. He just smirked.

"Why were you saving it? For when Sasori breaks up with you?" Okay, now he's dead. He saw the look I gave him, set the ice cream down on a nearby table and ran for his life with me after him. He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

I turned when I heard a phone ring, it was Hidan's; it must have fallen out of his pocket whilst he was running. I picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Akari? Is Hidan around?" Asked the voice on the phone, which I recognized as being Kakuzu's.

"Hidan is currently...um...incapacitated." I say trying to find the right word to use.

"Hey! I'm fucking incupapcitated!" Shouted Hidan through the door, and messing the word up. He probably doesn't know what it means anyway.

"I can hear him." Said Kakuzu in tone suggesting that it was my fault his phone bill was getting unnecessarily larger and larger.

"Who can't? But he said something he shouldn't and if he comes out of the bathroom right now I'm going to kill him. Therefore, he can't really come to the phone right now." I explain, all in one breath. I heard Kakuzu mumble something under his breath, and then he told me to get Hidan to call him back when he was no longer incapacitated. I don't think I've ever used that word so much, in fact I don't think I'd ever used that word before.

"What did Kakuzu want?" Asked Hidan, still locked in the bathroom.

"Nothing much." I answer, I'm pretty sure he's glaring at me right now. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs; I turned to see my father just behind me in the hallway.

"You two could make an effort and not have a row when I'm here."

"Funny, cause we actually have less rows when your not here." He dismisses my words and tells me to let Hidan come out from the bathroom.

I comply, glaring at them both in the process, and tossed the phone at Hidan.

"Phone Kakuzu." Was the last thing I said before exiting to my room.

As you probably noticed, I'm not all too chummy with my father, but I have my reasons. I plopped down on the bed and jumped straight back up seeing as I had sat on something alive. I looked down to see the dog wagging its tail. I shook my head and sat back down (no not on it) and started petting it.

There was a knock on the door, the maid popped her head in and scowled when she saw the dog on the bed.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dis 'pas d'animaux sur les meubles'." She said, meaning 'I thought we said no animals on the furniture'.

"Hidan y va quant meme." I answered,which translates as 'well Hidan goes on it.' She smiled slightly and said she wouldn't say anything but just this once.

I took a glimpse at my homework, but decided once again that it was way too annoying, and a colossal waste of time.

I was about to go on the computer when I heard shouts from downstairs, so I decided to go and investigate and maybe get something to eat at the same time.

When I got downstairs I saw Hidan and my father playing on the playstation.

"Got your ass kicked at virtual football again, huh Hidan?" I teased him as I passed by and he glared at me.

"Think you can do better? I'm pretty fucking good at this shit now." Said my father, I looked at him and shrugged.

"Hidan only lost because he doesn't know the rules, I bet he scored a few own goals too." I said, dismissively.

"Fuck you! I only scored one!" Shouted Hidan, tossing the controller to me. I smirk and get the next game going.

My father scores after the first two minutes.

"See I told you I was good." I just ignored him and kept playing. In the end it was 12-1...To me.

I left for the kitchen to get something to eat and then went back up to my room until dinnertime. The rest of the night went as usual.

Sunday was: annoying, boring and crappy. I never thought I say this but I'm actually looking forward to Monday.

And slowly but surely Monday came. Crap, I forgot we're getting our new uniforms today.

So as usual I was waiting for Hidan outside, and when he finally showed up we had our little fight about the radio station.

When we got to school we didn't have a chance to go and see the others since Ibiki cornered us and sent us to Shizune's office. And she, in turn, sent me off to a room with Anko and Hidan off somewhere else.

Anko handed me a package told me something about it being the new uniform and to go and change into it immediately in the separate room to the left.

Okay, I thought schools usually hated indecent clothing, obviously not this one. I've always hated skirts, especially short ones. But this one wasn't short it was virtually nonexistent, the shirt was too short too, and it was white, you know the sort that goes transparent when wet? There is no fucking way in hell I'm going out dressed like this.

"So does it fit?" shouted Anko, from the room next door.

"Nope." I said, quite truthfully, I hear footsteps approaching then she opens the door and takes a brief look at me.

"That's how it's suppose to be." Stated Anko, I gave her a 'you're kidding right?' look.

"C'mon get out of here, there are lots more people to equip before lessons start." She orders as she pushes me out of the room, I glare at her, but she had already let the next girl in and closed the door.

In the hall there were a few other girls, I was relieved (and disgusted) to see that Anko was right, that was how the uniform was suppose to be. I looked to the left, it was pretty crowded but I managed to catch a glimpse of red, and a blond ponytail.

If they see me like this they're going to be ripping the piss for the rest of my life. So I did the first thing that came to mind and dashed into the nearest classroom, which luckily was empty. I let out a long sigh, and sat down on a chair, mostly practicing for later. I waited for what seemed to be ages until the voices in the corridor had died down to nothing and was about to leave when I heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door. Then I heard a voice, one I knew all too well: Orochimaru.

It's against the school rules to go in classrooms outside of class hours and I knew he wouldn't be terribly sympathetic with me, so I dashed into the closet. Not the smartest move, I'll give you that but I really didn't have much time to think.

The door opened and what I made out to be two people walked in.

"The first lesson starts soon, are sure this classroom isn't going to be used? It could cause trouble if we were seen together." Said the first voice.

"Are you doubting me now, Kabuto?" Asked the second, in a sickening tone.

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama, I'm just making sure." Answered Kabuto. Damn what are the chances of being stuck in a room with these two within the first hour of getting to school? And why the hell does it have to happen to me?

"Good, now, you must want to know why I requested to talk to you in such a hurry." Asked Orochimaru, Kabuto didn't answer so I'm guessing he nodded.

"We need to make a move on Sasuke-kun soon, also I want you to keep an eye on Akatsuki's movements, do whatever you can to prevent them from getting the Kyuubi brat."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Answered Kabuto, god what a kiss ass pushover. Great my leg's gone to sleep, and I'm getting really uncomfortable, but if I move they might hear me and in that case I'm dead.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, dunno why but I love cliff-hangers, lol. Once again thanks for your reviews, faves and alerts. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **


	19. The sweet escape

"We also have to get the upper hand back from Akatsuki, we can't have them beating us again, so find some more people." Continued Orochimaru; wow, even just his voice can give me the creeps.

"But I don't think that will be enough, what we really need is to bring down one of their members, I would rather it was Sasori, but it doesn't really matter." I think he's now thinking aloud.

"But they are virtually untouchable, and they always go around in pairs." Argued (if that's possible) Kabuto.

"Then we need to find someone who isn't quite as perfect." Why do I have a bad feeling right now?

"Tobi? No, they don't care for him at all." Said Kabuto.

"I was thinking about Akari." Yeah, I know why I had a bad feeling now. Shit, I feel like I'm going to sneeze, I put a hand to my nose but the feeling passed. I relaxed slightly. That was close.

"''Choo!" Shit! It came back damn. What now? I looked around frantically as I heard them coming. No way out, it's in times like this you'd like to be a genius. Wait a minute. I am one, supposedly.

The door swung open, revealing Orochimaru grinning and Kabuto frowning. Looks like I was too late.

"Well, well, look who just made things easy." Hissed Orochimaru. I glared at him as I stood up. Kabuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the closet. 

Well if they don't kill me, I can be sure as hell that Itachi will.

"In fact it's so easy it's almost boring." Said Orochimaru, circling me like I was some kind of prey.

"Well, I wouldn't like to bore you, I'll just go." I said taking a step forward, only to be pulled back to Kabuto.

"You know, Orochimaru-sama, from what I've seen, Sasori has taken a liking to this one." Said Kabuto grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, I've seen the same." Agreed Orochimaru, I resisted the urge to shudder at his smirk. The bell had gone off like ten minutes ago, although it felt more like ten years, I hope Dei's has noticed I'm not there and does something.

"She's friends with the blond, Hidan's sister and the Uchiha doesn't seem to mind her. In fact, this is just what we needed." Concluded Kabuto.

"Keep her in here until lunchtime, I'll lock the door and make sure she stays quiet. If she's too noisy, knock her out, just make sure she stays alive." Kabuto nodded in response to Orochimaru's instructions, I heard the door close, sound of keys and footsteps leaving. 

I looked at Kabuto who had just pulled out a knife and took a step away from him. He smirked.

"I won't use it unless you make me, it's so you know I'm not joking. So don't cause unnecessary trouble." A few minutes of silence passed, I glared at him and he just looked at me, smiling.

"Outfit suits you by the way." I glared harder, his smile widened. I noticed he's still in normal clothes, lucky bastard. Damn it, what are you doing, Dei? React already!

I notice Kabuto is staring at me weird.

"What?" I ask, ticked off.

"Nothing, I was just thinking you're not like any of Sasori's previous choices." Answered Kabuto.

"Yeah, so I've heard." 

"But then again, I'm starting to get what he sees in you." Okay, I really don't like where this is going. He took a step forward, I took one back and hit the wall. He continued to smirk and I kept glaring.

"Quit playing hard to get." He said, getting close enough to whisper in my ear, I tried to get away but he caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Why? You think you can actually _do_ anything without Orochimaru?" I sneered, he narrowed his eyes and hit me without warning and I wound up on the ground.

"And you wonder why you can't get yourself a girl." I said, borrowing Sasori's line.

"Humph, so you prefer the player type, like Sasori, huh? You shouldn't though, you'll be lucky if it lasts more than three days with him." 

"Too bad, my parents always told me not to take advice from people who lock me in a classroom against my will." Kabuto put his head to one side.

"Guess there isn't much to say to that." Stated Kabuto, I rolled my eyes. I heard the bell ring; it must be break time already. I hope the others will notice something's up or I'm screwed.

I heard the hallways crowd over, and calm down again, after the end of the break there was still no sign of Akatsuki. 

I managed to keep Kabuto talking, so he'd stay away. I didn't have my phone on me so I had no idea what the exact time was, but then the bell rang again. I let out an imperceptible sigh. I heard the masses return to hallway and then go.

Ten minutes later I could hear keys turning in the lock, the door opened and Orochimaru stepped in.

"I see you did good, Kabuto. Take her round the back, to the teachers' parking lot, here are the keys to my car, I trust you know which one it is." Said Orochimaru, Kabuto nodded and stepped forward to take the keys.

He led me out of the room, standing close and pressing the knife against my back just to make his point. Hell, like that's gonna stop me from trying.

I was keeping watch for the first chance that came. Unfortunately, he never let his attention falter.

He unlocked the gate to the parking lot, closing it behind him, still being careful not to let me out of his grip. Okay whatever it takes I'm not getting into this car, if I do I'll be stuck. He pressed a button on the key Orochimaru had given him and the car in front of us flashed its lights as it unlocked.

Kabuto opened the back door and ordered me to get in. I didn't budge. He put the knife to my throat.

"You can't kill me, remember the orders." He smirked and moves his weapon against my cheek instead.

"True, but he didn't say anything about mutilation did he?" I glared at him in silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So what shall we do while we wait for Orochimaru-sama, huh?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"How about we kick your fucking ass, you bastard!" Shouted a voice I've never been happier to hear. Kabuto turned to face the new comers and there stood Hidan, Sasori and Itachi, all glaring at him. Although I'm pretty sure Itachi occasionally threw me a reproachful look as well.

"Well I must say I wasn't expecting you to find out this soon." Said Kabuto chucking, although I could tell he was nervous.

"Quite bluffing, you're outnumbered, give up." Ordered Sasori, not hiding his annoyance.

"I still have the advantage though." Retorted Kabuto, his smirk returning as he placed the knife against my throat once again.

"Do you think we're stupid? We know you were ordered not to kill her." Stated Itachi.

"But that doesn't mean I can't do something worse." Challenged Kabuto, Hidan stepped forward.

"You do that and I'll fucking-" He was interrupted by Itachi pulling him back. Itachi then said something me and Kabuto couldn't hear, also I noticed Kabuto's attention was completely dedicated to them. This is going to have to be it; I grabbed his wrist and pushed it away, quickly stepping back. Of course he focused straight back on me, I saw him glare and take a swipe at me. I closed my eyes and heard the noise of blade against skin. But then realized I wasn't actually in any pain. 

I cracked an eye open and saw Sasori standing in front of me, my eyes widened, he'd blocked the knife with his arm, and there was blood trailing down to his elbow.

"Sa-" I started but stopped when he turned his head towards me, smirking.

"We're even, now get away from here." He said, sounding a little sterner in the last part. I nodded and quickly went over to Itachi and Hidan.

"You're more trouble than Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi put together." Said Itachi, I shrug, keeping my eyes on Sasori and Kabuto.

"I honestly didn't think you were the type to put yourself in danger to save someone, especially a girl." Said Kabuto smirking.

"Humph, don't flatter yourself, coming up against you is hardly danger." Kabuto's smirk turned into a glare at Sasori's response. He took a swipe at Sasori, who casually moved out of the way, so the knife collided with the car.

"Ouch, Oro won't be too pleased." Said Sasori smirking as he took hold of Kabuto's wrist. Kabuto snarled at him.

"If it means bringing you down, it's worth a scratch." Responded Kabuto.

"Like that's going to happen anytime soon." Said Sasori pushing Kabuto backwards, still holding his wrist so the knife scrapped the car even more, making a horrible screeching sound. 

Kabuto smirked and lifted his left hand to pressure Sasori's injured arm, he winced and let go of Kabuto's wrist, who instantly took advantage of the situation by pushing Sasori against the car and pinning him there.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" I asked the other two, who were watching it as if it were a tennis match or something.

"He'll kill us if we intervene." Answered Itachi, I averted my eyes back to the fight in time to see Kabuto raise the knife and bring it down. Shit, if that hits it's going to be fatal.

I shut my eyes expecting the worst. The car alarm started as Kabuto drove the knife straight through the window, and thus, cutting himself on the class. Sasori must have moved just in time. 

"Looks like we need to get out of here." Said Itachi looking at me, Kabuto had taken his leave and Sasori had joined us, looking quite pleased for one.

"You can't go back to class like this, and the nurse will ask too many questions, go to Chiyo's for now." Instructed Itachi, Sasori shook his head.

"No way, two people stabbed within less than a week is pushing it." Itachi looked annoyed but then turned to me.

"Do you have any medical skills?" 

"I helped Hidan out a few times, yeah, but-" I was interrupted by Itachi.

"That's settled then, go home with Sasori, I'll train you some other day, we need to get out of here now." Said Itachi, he nodded to us, caught Hidan by the arm and left.

"C'mon" Send Sasori, catching my hand and pulling me to the end of the parking lot where there were a few bushes and had a metal fence closing it off. 

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you like the chappie, I didn't like leaving it on a cliffy, so I updated earlier than planned. Thanks to all of you who read, review, fave, and alert.**

**(I was going to post this last night, but the site was under maintenance.)**


	20. All about you

Sasori knelt down as he got a pair of pliers from his pocket and started cutting the fence until the hole was big enough for us to get through.

"Remind me to go through your pockets one day." I said once we were out of the school, it was lunchtime so there wasn't anyone around. He smirked at my comment. 

"Can't you walk any faster?" He later asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Funny, I'd like to see you walk fast in this." I replied, gesturing to my clothes, he shook his head and slowed down a little so I had a better chance of keeping up.

When we got to his place, he went straight to the upstairs bit. He went over to a bookcase, pulled a medium sized box out from underneath and tossed it to me. I looked inside and found it was full of medicine, bandages and such.

"I take it you get injured rather a lot." I said, then realize he's not in the room.

"Not really, but Deidara does." I heard him answer; he must be in the room next door, which I assumed was the bathroom. A few seconds later he emerged without his shirt on.

I did my best not to stare, which sort of succeeded until he started talking at which point I had to look at him. He smirked.

"Are you going to stare at me all day while I bleed to death?" I felt my face heat up a little but glared at him nonetheless.

He sat down on the chair in front of the desk; I put the box next to him and perched on the edge of the desk. 

I took out a piece of cotton wool dabbed some antiseptic on it and started cleaning the wound, it must have stung him a bit because I felt his muscles tense a little.

"You know, I'm not sure you don't need stitches." I said and he shrugged.

"Well unless you're willing to do it, I doubt it can happen." I bit my lip but nodded and started to apply the bandage.

"Weren't you suppose to have had your stitches out by now?" 

"Yeah but I haven't really had time." I answered, plus I can't really go back to Chiyo's and ask to have the stitches out, she already did us a huge favor.

"We'll go later when school's finished." Said Sasori, I nodded then realized something.

"Shit, I completely forgot." I swore. He gave me a confused look.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked, he nods and hands me his cell, amuse at my sudden outburst. I look through the list of contacts and eventually came across Dei, after a very long list of girls' names, and I'm sure followed by an even longer list.

I pressed the call button not really caring if he was in a lesson or not, and he probably wouldn't care either.

"What do you want, yeah?" asked a very pissed off sounding Dei, then I realized he thinks it's Sasori calling.

"It's me Dei." I said, he apologized and asked what happened.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but I need you to do something for me." 

"Sure what is it?" He asks sounding curious.

"Room 128, you know where it is?" I ask.

"Not exactly, but I can find it, un. But why?" 

"Okay, once you're there go to the closet, I left my bag and everything in there. Can you get them for me?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, but you'll really have to explain yourself tomorrow, and I'm guessing you're with Sasori now right?" I let out a sigh of relief when he says he'll get my stuff.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, hoping he won't go all-responsible on me.

"Just wondering if you wanted me to drop the stuff off at his place." Answered Dei, I say yeah, as long as it's not too much bother. I was about to say bye when he started talking again.

"Oh yeah, and Akari?" 

"Hmm?"

"Don't be too naughty, and use contraception." I glared at the phone.

"Dei, you fucking-" He hung up on me, that bastard I'll get him for that. I turned around to see Sasori smirking at me, he'd put a shirt back on by now.

"I wonder what he said to get you that pissed." I glare at him.

"Well then keep wondering." I said while tossing him the phone, he caught it.

"I'll just have to ask Deidara." Said Sasori, I cross my arms and turn so I'm facing him.

"He won't tell you." I implied, he better not fucking tell.

"Well I can be very persuasive when I want something." I wanted to say something along the lines of 'and so can Itachi from what I've heard' but I didn't feel like getting kicked out just yet.

"Yeah, and I can be very scary when I'm ticked off." He gave me a calculating look.

"I'd have to see it to believe it." I glared at him some more.

"Well you can just ask Hidan, he had to lock himself in the bathroom because he said something he shouldn't have on Saturday." He smirked at me.

"And what did he say? The same sort of thing as Deidara did just then?" He asked, I blushed a little realizing it always has something to do with him, then cursed myself mentally for having given myself away. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I can't wait to find out what it's all about." 

"Too bad cause you're not gonna find out." He give me an 'Oh really?' look.

"You wanna bet?" He asks, I didn't have time to answer since his phone rang; he looked at it and scowled.

"What's the matter? Who is it?" I ask, curiosity perking up.

"They've masked their caller id." Answered Sasori before finally answering the phone.

"What?" He asked in a bored/exasperated tone. There was a pause whilst the other person spoke, then it was his turn again.

"Don't bother I'm busy right now." There was another pause, he frowned and slid the phone shut.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said, looking straight at me.

"Another one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have much of a face left right now." I smirked.

"And that was a totally selfless act wasn't it?" 

"Well, I guess not, but just help me out here." He smiled at me, in the end I agreed.

"So what is this all about?" I asked, realizing I'd just agreed to something I didn't have the slightest info about. Dei was right; he can get anyone to do anything.

"Emi." He answered, frowning.

"And who would she be?" He still hasn't exactly told me anything.

"A girl I went out with ages ago, then I ran into her a few weeks ago and we went out again, she keeps pestering me to go out again." He explained, I nodded, now getting what he wanted me to do.

There was knock on the door, we both went downstairs and Sasori opened. Outside stood a girl of about 18 or 19, she had dirty blond hair and looked like she came straight out of a magazine, or at least a _very_ expensive poodlebeauty parlor. Not only that but her clothes looked like she had them specially made. I now get what the others meant by 'I'm not the type Sasori usually goes after'. I glanced at Sasori he looked decidedly bored and wasn't paying any special attention to her, which seemed to tick her off. Although I generally hate that type of girl, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her it must be pretty rotten being dumped by Sasori.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at me, I glared at her.

"That's Akari." Answered Sasori, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh please Sasori, you expect me to believe that _you_ would go out with _her_? I mean she's like what, 12?" Okay, no longer feel sorry for her, in fact I'd be rather thrilled if got run over by a bus on her way home.

"To be honest I don't care what you believe, just get lost already." Said Sasori, dismissively, she glared at him, and stalked off.

We went back inside and Sasori closed the door behind us. 

"Why did you dump her?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She was annoying." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"Yeah, but she was really good looking." I argued. I know Hidan would kill to have a girl like that.

"I've had better." I looked away.

"So what the hell are you doing with me then?" I asked, it came out a bit more upset than I had planned, but there's not much I can do about that now.

"We're friends, right?" He more states than asks, I should have known. Basically he was just playing before; I was just there at the right time in the right place.

I turn my back on him and close my eyes, trying to pull myself together. I didn't even notice he'd moved until he was right in front of me.

I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted me with a kiss. Damn, why does he always have to be so confusing? I wanted to pull away and ask him what the hell he was doing and why, but I just couldn't. I felt his arms slide around my waist, and I went on my tiptoes and put my arms around his neck. I don't know how long it lasted but it was way too short as far as I'm concerned.

"Do you always randomly make out with your _friends_?" I asked him and he smirked.

"How would I know, I've never had a friend who was a girl." I rolled my eyes, and realized I was still hanging onto him, but he didn't seem to mind since he hadn't move back either. I let my hands slide down to his shoulders and lowered my heels back to the ground. 

"So it's just meaningless fooling around then, right?" 

"I don't know, is it?" He 'answered', I shut my eyes in exasperation, he sure knows how to drive people up the wall.

"Do you have to be so confusing?" 

"Do you have to ask so many questions?" Okay, I give up, looks like I'm not gonna get any answers out of him today. I let my head fall forward until my forehead was resting against his chest. I heard him laugh a bit so I tightened my grip on his left arm slightly to make him wince.

I lifted my head and looked up at him, he glared at me and I smirked.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chappie, I might be a bit busy during the next week since we've just bought a piece of land and I'm going to get horses (yaaaay), anyways that's enough of my life XD.**

**Bit fluffy at the end, but that's just how it came out, please tell me what you think. **

**Love you all for reading etc... **

**Byes.**


	21. home

Sasori lent forward again but stopped when he heard a knock on the door

Sasori lent forward again but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and decided to ignore it. He was less than half an inch away from me when knocking started again.

"Get a move on, un! I'm not gonna wait out here all day!" Shouted a voice from outside, Dei's voice to be more precise.

Sasori pulled away and went to open the door, I couldn't help but to feel a little sad, and annoyed at Deidara.

"Took you long enough." Said Dei as he walked in followed by Sasori. Deidara tossed the bag to me, I caught it and immediately checked there wasn't anything missing.

"We're gonna go to Chiyo's to have Akari's stitches removed, I'm guessing you're coming." Said Sasori looking at Dei, who nodded.

"I'm getting changed before we go." I said, remembering I was still in the stupid uniform.

"Why, un?" asked Dei, sounding disappointed, I glared at him.

"Yeah, I don't see what's wrong with it." Stated Sasori, smirking, I didn't even bother answering and departed for the bathroom to change into what I was going to wear to school this morning.

When I was ready we left to Chiyo's.

At the door, Sasori walked straight in without knocking, when Chiyo saw me it took her a few minutes to recover from the shock. I assume she expected him to have dumped me by now, but he can't do that anyway since we're not going out.

"So you came to have your stitches out, right?" Asked Chiyo once she'd come back to her senses. I nodded, she gestures for me to sit down.

"I'm starving, un." Declared Dei, being random as usual.

"Me too." admitted Sasori.

"Same here." I say as I rolled my sleeve back so Chiyo could get to the stitches.

"Pizza?" Suggested Sasori, pulling his phone out, we all nodded except Chiyo who frowned.

"Sasori, you always eat that." She said in a scolding tone, he gave her an indifferent look.

"So?" He asked, in the middle of dialing the number.

"You'll get fat." Retorted Chiyo.

"I don't get fat." Countered Sasori while pressing the call button and putting the phone to his ear.

"Then you'll get spots." He smirked.

"Don't get those either." Chiyo shook her head and mumbled something along the lines of 'well go ahead and eat junk then' and turned back to my arm.

"It seems it's healed faster than planned so it might hurt a bit more when I remove them." I nodded. She picked up the scissors, I gave her a doubtful look but she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, thanks to Sasori I'm still very much in practice with stitches."

"How's that?" I asked, remembering he'd said he didn't get hurt a lot.

"He's always been one to pick fights." Answered Chiyo, I smiled.

"And win." Added Sasori before sliding his phone shut and taking the seat opposite me.

"Not always Danna, un." Put in Dei, earning himself a glare from Sasori.

"And he was very accident prone when he was younger." Continued Chiyo as she cut through the stitches.

"Any child is accident prone when you leave knives lying around." Said Sasori, scowling.

"And your definition of leaving knives lying around applies to when I put everything under lock on the top shelf of the top cupboard, and when I come home you've managed to get them out and hurt yourself." Me and Dei smirked, Chiyo cackled a little, which made me nervous considering she was dealing with my arm and scissors, and Sasori was looking pissed off.

There were a few minutes of silence that were broken by the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get that, un!" Shouted Dei scurrying off to the door, Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Moron." He muttered under his breath, pulling money out of his pocket and heading for the door since Dei hadn't thought of taking any cash with him.

They took quite a while, so by the time they got back Chiyo was done with my arm.

Sasori walked in smirking whilst Dei seemed pissed off.

"What's up Dei?" I asked as we all take piece of pizza, apart from Chiyo who was having a glaring contest with it.

"He tried to get attention from the delivery girl and failed." Explained Sasori, smirking as Dei gave him a hateful glare.

"Why is it that girls always like him more than me, un?" whined Dei, Sasori shrugged.

"I was born like that."

"You're a girl, un. You tell me." Orders Dei, ignoring Sasori. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess Sasori puts out more self confidence than you, but once one knows both of you, one realizes than you're nice and Sasori's an arrogant jerk." I smirked; Dei did too, Sasori glared at me.

"Hey I was just kidding." I said trying to get Sasori to cheer up this time.

"You were?" Asked Dei, sounding disappointed.

"Okay I'll put it differently, some girls will prefer Sasori, and some will prefer you, Dei. The problem is you're going for the wrong girls that's all." Seems like I got it right this time since they both looked okay with the answer.

"You know Sasori she's the first intelligent girl you've brought home. I wouldn't mind having her as a granddaughter in law." Said Chiyo. We both stared at her and then she burst out laughing. I glared at her and so did Sasori.

Once everyone's finished eating we leave Chiyo's place and head back to Sasori's.

"Great now I have to find myself a bus." I said, kinda thinking out loud.

"I'll take you." Said Sasori, I shook my head.

"No, it's fine-"

"C'mon we've never seen your place, un." Insisted Dei.

"Okay, if it makes you that happy. There isn't a lot to see though." I answered.

After a lot of protesting we finally got Dei to agree to go in the back seat, although he was still sulking.

"It's the third house on the right." I said to Sasori who nodded.

"Wow, it's enormous, un." exclaimed Dei, Sasori didn't say anything.

"Shit, I forgot my dad was home this week." I cursed; Sasori glanced at me as he pulled off into the driveway behind Hidan's car.

"If it's a problem, we'll just drop you off." Suggested Sasori, not sounding too keen on meeting my dad.

"No it's okay, the chances are he won't even notice you." I answered as I got out of the car. The others followed suit.

As soon as I opened the gate the dog came running towards us, they looked a bit nervous since it's listed under the dangerous species, but they relaxed when it rolled over on it's back in front of my feet, waiting to be stroked.

"It's a total softy, except when it's with Hidan." I said, straightening up and heading towards the front door.

"Why's that, un?" Asked Dei, I smirked.

"I trained it to do that, so he doesn't use it as a sacrifice." They nodded; it looked like they already know about Hidan's little obsession.

The first thing I see when I open the door is Hidan pulling the couch apart, and it looked like he had been through the rest of the room first.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked and he briefly looked up at me before throwing the cushion he was holding on to the floor.

"I'm looking for the fucking remote." Answered Hidan trying to look under the couch.

"You broke it yesterday dumbass, it's been thrown out." I said while rolling my eyes. Hidan started cursing loudly.

"C'mon in." I said turning to Deidara and Sasori, Hidan looked up, only just noticing them and started asking question but they had so many swear words in them I kinda lost track of what the question was in the first place.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was my father, he looked annoyed, probably by the racket Hidan was making. If he were here more often, he'd be use to it by now.

"Good, you're home. I was starting to get worried." He said. I just gave him a blank look.

"Yeah, right." He ignored my comment and fixed his gaze on Dei and Sasori.

"So you've made friends already, huh? Aren't you going to introduce them?"

"Sasori, Deidara." I said, pointing at each one in turn.

"All boys, as usual I see. Well I'll leave you to it. And Hidan, quit making so much noise or you're sleeping outside tonight." He warned as he turned to go back upstairs. Hidan just rolled his eyes.

"So you never told me what the hell you're doing here." Said Hidan letting himself drop down on the couch, and then wincing since it didn't have any cushions left on it.

"We dropped Akari off, since you didn't bother to wait, un." Explained Dei, Hidan nodded briefly as he looked around, probably still after the remote.

"We should get going Dei." Put in Sasori, Dei nodded as Sasori turned to the door.

"Good luck for tomorrow, un." Said Dei, looking at me.

"Huh, why?" I ask, not getting it.

"You're gonna have to deal with a very pissed off Uchiha." I gulped. I'd completely forgotten about Itachi.

"Don't worry too much though, he probably won't do anything too drastic." Added Dei. I looked at him.

"How reassuring." I said, with extreme sarcasm in my voice.

Sasori and Deidara leave, I turned to see that Hidan was still on his quest to find the nonexistent remote. I don't think he's worked out there are buttons one the TV for that very purpose. God, he's hopeless.


	22. could be worse

The next morning, like every other morning, I was ready before Hidan and waiting for him outside. I decided not to wear the school uniform, it's totally unsuitable for school in general and even less suitable for going to a school where a pissed off Uchiha is waiting for you.

Ten minutes later Hidan came out and we set off to school. Once we got there we headed off to join the others, I didn't even have time to glance at them because Itachi had already caught my wrist and was dragging me off.

We ended up in a completely deserted part of the school.

"You better have a very good excuse for yesterday's screw up." Said Itachi, glaring at me.

"Well, I think it's good enough but you've probably never had to wear a skirt so-" He cut me off with a particularly warning glare.

"Okay, maybe it's not a good excuse but I heard Orochimaru and Kabuto's plans." He seemed less pissed and more curious now.

"Keep going." He ordered and I nodded.

"They're going to make a move on Sasuke very soon, and they are going to do whatever they can to stop you from getting the Kyuubi, they are also going to find so more people to join them and they were making plans to take one of our members down."

"Hn, I guess that covers your mistake." Said Itachi, in his usual monotone voice.

I mentally sighed, from the way Dei put it yesterday I thought it was going to be a lot worse.

"But you need to learn how to get _yourself_ out of these messes, since you don't seem to be able to avoid them. " He continued while I glared at him, which of course had no effect what so ever.

"On Wednesday you'll come to my place after school, the sooner you learn to defend yourself the better. You'd be capable of screwing up again by tomorrow." After this was said he started walking away. I caught up with him.

He briefly glanced at me.

"You're going to get into trouble for not wearing the uniform."

"Have you even seen what it is for the girls?" I answered and he nodded.

"It's ridiculous, I'll give you that, but it's still the rules." I sighed. He's probably the only guy in the school that doesn't think it's great. Well, I know Hidan is pissed because it doesn't apply to the teachers.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken." I said while smirking and he gave me 'not a good idea' look, but I ignored it.

The bell rang very shortly after we joined the others. In class, I told Dei what had happened yesterday. Also I got a few weird looks because I was still in normal clothing.

At break time, I caught sight of Ino, Sakura and a few others of Sasuke's fan girls trying to get his attention with their newly acquired uniform. Didn't look like it was going down too well though.

The rest of the break was the usual 'everyone arguing with everyone' and me, Itachi and Kisame staying out of the way.

In the next lesson the teacher told us about a school trip to Suna and gave a piece of paper to the people who were interested. I wasn't going to bother but Dei told me to, and that he'd explain later. I briefly read it and was very pleased I listened to Dei since it was during school so we'd miss a week. The rest of the lesson was boring and so was the one after. I was playing hangman and other games like that with Dei most of the time.

At lunchtime, we met up with the others.

"Everyone got it?" Asked Itachi, holding up the inscription form for going to Suna. We all nodded so Itachi continued talking.

"Sasori, Deidara, you know what you have to do, right?"

"We're not dumb, un." Answered Dei, glaring at Itachi, I'll have to ask him why he hates Itachi so much.

"Well you had me fooled." Sneered Hidan, earning himself a punch from Kakuzu.

After that everyone started to argue again, in the end Itachi convinced everyone to got he lunch and stop bitching. On the way there I was stopped by a teacher and got scolded for not wearing the uniform. Itachi gave me an 'I told you so' look and I glared at him.

The rest of the day went smoothly, well as smoothly as it gets around here. I had yet another argument with Hidan on the way home, it got worse during dinner time, to my father's greatest despair.

On the way in to school, the next morning we were completely silent refusing to speak to each other, which is quite a feat for Hidan.

I hadn't been in school for ten minutes when some form of school authority took me away because I was still dressed in normal clothes.

Shizune wasn't there so I went straight to Jiraiya's office. When we walked in I saw him quickly cover up whatever he was looking at before, and then he turned his attention to me.

"Oh, Akari was it? Why don't you have your uniform on?" He asked.

"Because I don't like coming to school looking like a hooker." I answered and he frowned.

"Are you implying there's something wrong with the uniform?"

"Of course not, where did you get that idea from?" I said, with a _lot_ of sarcasm in my voice. He was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Jiraiya-sama, but the new pupil has arrived." Said Shizune as she pocked her head around the door.

"Ah, good," he exclaimed before turning to me, "Akari would you like to be the guide for the new student?"

"No." I answered bluntly; he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, too bad, you're doing it anyway as punishment for repeatedly ignoring the school rules. Next time I see you're not in your uniform, you'll get a detention." Said Jiraiya shooing me out of his office and shutting the door behind me.

I looked around and saw a girl, probably about sixteen; she had brown hair with green eyes. I could tell, just from the way she was standing, that she was the shy type.

"Naoki, this is Akari, she'll show you around school until you get your bearings." Said Shizune, before pushing both of us out of her office.

"Naoki, was it?" I asked, she nodded, staring at her feet. God, I hate shy people.

"Let's get going the first lesson is gonna start in a bit." I said, she nods and followed me. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to do most of the talking.

When we were walking down the corridor she had to constantly move out of peoples' way, it's like they couldn't see her. I heard a distinct 'thump' and turned around to see she hadn't dodged the last passerby and he had knocked her over.

_He_ just looked down at her and laughed.

"Oi, dumb shit, you could at least apologize." I shouted glaring at none other than my brother.

"Too bad, I don't feel like it, bitch." He answered, also glaring, then walked off. Naoki picked herself off the floor and walked up to me.

"Y-you didn't have to do that you know." She said shyly, I smiled at her.

"Don't mention it, besides I _do_ know him." I replied winking, she smiled slightly and followed me as we continued towards the classroom where the next lesson was to take place.

When we arrived Dei virtually jumped on me and asked what happened, I told and introduced him to Naoki. He smirked at her. She blushed and looked away.

I sat next to her in class with Dei in front, who was constantly getting told off for turning around to speak with us.

She seemed to have opened up a bit by break time, and started talking with me.

"How long have you been in this school?"

"About a week and a half." I answered; she gave me a puzzled look.

"And you've already made friends?" She asked while sounding surprised.

"Well, yeah and no, it's kinda complicated." I answered.

"Yeah right! She just doesn't want to tell you she hangs with the hottest guys in the school." Said Tenten catching our conversation.

"Hey, it's nothing like that!" I answered, although I can't really explain the facts either.

"So you're Naoki?" Asked Tenten, ignoring my previous statement. Naoki nodded.

"Are you going on the trip to Suna?" Questioned Tenten, continuing her interrogation.

"I-I didn't know there was one." Answered Naoki shyly.

"You've got to come, it's gonna be great! C'mon I'll take you to get the papers." Said Tenten, dragging Naoki off by the wrist. Well, that just made my life easier.

I left to find the others; they were in the usual spot of course.

"What took you so long?" Asked Kisame, who was the first to notice me.

"I got burdened with showing the new kid around." I answered earning another 'I told you so' look from Itachi. I looked to the left and caught Hidan gaze, we glared at each other for a while before turning our heads in the opposite direction.

"What's up with you two, un?" Asked Dei, I shrugged and Hidan did too. I saw most of the others rolled their eyes. No one said much else during the short time left before the bell rung.

**A/N: hope you liked the chappie! I'm fifteen in 20 minutes XD although that probably won't be relevant when you read this. **

**Anyways please review if you have the time, it would be a cool b-day present XP.  
**


	23. Tachisensei

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was pretty busy, but the chappy's a bit longer than usual, I hope it makes up for it.**

* * *

Back in class, I learned that Naoki had decided (or had be push by Tenten) to go on the trip to Suna. Dei smiled when she told us, I gave him a suspicious look, which he ignored. I rolled my eyes at him, and decided to speak with Tenten instead, this teacher was just sitting at the desk and didn't seem to mind if we talked instead of studying.

When final bell rang, signaling the end of the lessons for today, I went to the door, behind Tenten and Naoki. Dei was behind me. As soon as they got through the door I heard a loud:

"Hi Itachi!" from Tenten, I shook my head, and walked out of the classroom.

"You ready?" Asked Itachi, immediately spotting me. I nodded, Tenten gawks at me, I smile and say bye. I could feel Tenten was trying to burn a hole in my back with her glaring.

"Do you know how much questioning I'm going to have to go through because of you?" I asked. He glanced down at me.

"No." He states not sounding like he particularly cared. I glared at him, and he smirked, I resisted the urge to fall backward in shock. He gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-y-you smirked!" I said, deliberately stuttering whilst pointing a finger at him. He rolls his eyes and quickens his pace without warning so I have to jog a little to catch up with him again.

A few minutes later, we arrive in a parking lot, same one Hidan goes to, and Itachi pulls keys out of his pocket.

"You don't give your brother a lift?" I asked, curiously.

"As you may have noticed the other day, we're not terribly fond of each other." Explained Itachi, as we got into the car.

"Same with me and Hidan, but I still have to go in and out of school with him." I said while he started the car.

"No, things have gone out of hand with Sasuke, he would kill me if he had the chance." Replied Itachi, I stayed silent for a while pondering how things could get that bad. Maybe it's just because they're both guys so they have a lot more rivalry, but still as much as hate Hidan I wouldn't do much more than break a few bones.

When we arrived at Itachi's place I saw there wasn't already another car in the driveway, so his parents must be at work or something.

"You hungry?" Asked Itachi as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I answered, dumping my bag against the wall. I was going to leave it with Hidan so he could take it home for me, but he'd probably have burned it just to spite me.

Itachi got a few things out of the fridge and cupboards, put water in a pan and put it on the stove.

"You can cook?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously, after Hidan's last attempt at cooking I was ill for a week, so I'm careful now.

"Yeah, I had to look after Sasuke a lot when he was younger." Explained Itachi, I nodded, but kept an eye out for anything weird he might put in the pan.

The kitchen door swings open to reveal Sasuke; he scowled when he saw that Itachi was already here.

"I'm guessing you'll make your own food, Sasuke." Itachi more stated than asked.

"Yeah, you're likely to poison mine otherwise." Answered Sasuke, glaring at his brother.

"If I wanted to poison you I'd would've done it already, you always have the same thing for lunch." Replied Itachi, not even glancing at his brother. I saw Sasuke swallow slightly nervously and say something about not being hungry anymore before leaving.

So Sasuke seriously thinks Itachi would poison him, I can't decide if it's comical or scary.

After lunch, which much to my surprise was nice, we went into the backyard. He started explaining the basics of hand-to-hand combat and such. I declared it was boring and asked we got straight into the fun bit. After which I sourly regretted not keeping my mouth shut since he knocked me onto the floor (hard).

"Okay, back to the boring stuff." I said, smiling sheepishly at him, I swear I nearly caught him smiling back, but he stopped himself.

Two hours later I was completely exhausted, Itachi (who is _not_ human) just looked like he'd been sitting on a couch for the last two hours.

"Isn't that enough for today?" I whined, I don't usually do that, but the situation _really_ called for it.

"I said another half an hour." Answered Itachi, scowling at me. I'll be dead if I do another half an hour.

"Please 'Tachi- sensei." I pleaded and he glared at me.

"Don't call me that." He ordered and I raised an eyebrow. So the Uchiha does have nerves after all.

"Then can we stop?"

"No." Answered Itachi, I let out an exasperated sigh, and got up.

"Fine, whatever you say, 'Tachi-sensei." I said the last bit while grinning; he glared at me and attacked without warning, reducing my effort to get up back down to nothing.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to take it easy at first." I said, once again standing up and dusting myself off for the fiftieth time that afternoon.

"And I thought I told you not to call me that." Heh, must be a very sensitive nerve too, I look at the clock.

"Oh, look at that, 'Tachi-sensei, the half an hour is over." I said while still grinning, he gave me his deadliest glare yet, and sighed.

"You're impossible." He let's out in an exasperated tone of voice.

"I know." I answered grinning, as I follow him back into the house. I got my bag and we were about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Itachi opened it and Kisame stepped in.

"Hey, you don't look so good." Pointed out Kisame, looking at Itachi who glared at him. Without warning he just walked out of the door, I followed quickly. Kisame gave me a questioning look as I walked past.

"I annoyed him, _a lot_, if I were you I would keep away for a bit." I said smirking, Kisame nods and dashed off. I guess he's had to face Itachi's or Rather 'Tachi-sensei's wrath before.

I went over to the car and got in quickly, I wasn't too sure he wouldn't drive off without me.

"Apart from the fact that you're an annoying little bitch, you're quite good, and you learn fairly quickly." Spoke Itachi, a few minutes after we'd left.

"I know, and thanks." He rolled his eyes at me, he got his own back a little on the way back since he pointed out every little mistake I had made since I'd know him.

I glared at him; he raised an eyebrow, looking amused, well for him anyway.

"What's the matter? Getting on your nerves, am I?" He asked, I nodded and he smirked.

"Good." I glared at him even more; when he dropped me off I make it a point of honor to slam the car door as hard as I can. Not because I was pissed at him, just so that he'd be pissed at me.

I looked back just in time to see him scowl. I smiled and waved as he left and he rolled his eyes at me.

The first thing I did when I got back was take a shower, since, thanks to Itachi, I'd been rolling in the dirt all afternoon. I came across Hidan in the corridor and we both ignored each other. It's weird, we've never had a fight last that long, usually it lasts a couple of hours at the most and then things would go back to 'normal'.

Then, as I was closing the door to my room, it hit me: we haven't had a chance to really go all out on each other. We should have insulted each other for hours, then split ways and the next time we saw each other we'd feel less pissed at the other.

I open the door to my room and go straight into his, not bothering to knock, he looked at me, glaring.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I don't answer straight away, closed the door and took a seat on his bed. He swiveled his chair around to face me.

"Get the hell out of my room!" He ordered pointing at the door.

"I bet I can out swear you." I said randomly, to change the subject. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wish."

"Try me." I challenged, he studied me for a while before nodding.

"Fine." For the next half an hour we exchanged the most ridiculous made up insults, since we ran out of the official ones within the first five minutes.

"Garbaged ass ho'." Said Hidan with a very smug look on his face, I pondered for a while, before giving up.

"Okay, you win this one." He smirked, I turned my head to glare at him, and he was now lying on the bed with me next to him, which must be a first in the last ten years at least. I turn over on my side; feeling very tired all of a sudden.

I woke up with a start, remembering where I fell asleep, only to find the lights were out, I could tell I wasn't in my room though, since my bed was a four-poster with curtains. I looked to my left and see Hidan, well more like hear him, since it was to dark to see much.

I was going to get up and go back to my room but I caught sight of the digital clock on the bedside table: it was four in the morning. There wasn't much point to get up just for two and a half hours. I turned onto my other side and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was because someone had opened the door and was speaking quite loudly.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest things ever like that!" I heard my father say, that jabbed me awake, I open my eyes and realized that he was referring to the fact that I was in Hidan's room. Apparently the words 'cute' and 'you two' had the same effect on Hidan. We both glared at him.

"We're not fucking cute!" We both shouted, he chuckled and walked down the hall.

After we were both ready, and had our father sign the papers for Suna, we got into the car.

"Hidan?" I asked to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Last night-" he cuts me off.

"Never happened."

"My thoughts exactly" I said smirking.

**Please review if you can be bothered .  
**


	24. the day after

When we got to school I did my best to keep out of the teachers' eyesight, since I still wasn't wearing the school uniform. I was heading towards the others when Tenten, with Naoki in toe, started questioning me about what happened with Itachi.

"Nothing." I answered; Tenten gave me a 'yeah right' look.

"Look if you don't believe me why don't you ask him yourself?" I said while crossing my arms.

"Okay, fine, I'll believe you this time." She conceded while smirking.

"I was just checking." She added. I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"Oi, Hidan, have you given the thing for Suna in yet?" I asked as I leaned on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, and you're dreaming if you think I'm giving yours in for you." He answered before I could ask anything else. I looked around to see who else I could get to go.

Sasori wasn't there, Kakuzu would ask for payment, Kisame looked like he was half asleep and obviously had no intention of moving anytime soon.

"Dei?" I asked, as innocently as possible.

"No way, Akari, un."

"Oh com-"

"No." Damn, he's no fun. Oh well, onto the last person available: Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"No, it's your problem for not wearing the school uniform." He answered.

"Please." He glared at me and shook his head.

"Please...'Tachi." His left eye twitched upon hearing the last part of my sentence.

"I'll do it, but only on one condition."

"Sure, what?" I asked while smiling at him.

"Quit bugging me for the rest of the day." I nodded and handed him the paper. He snatched it, and walked off. I turn around with a very smug look on my face; the others were all staring at me like I had three heads.

"What?" I asked subconsciously checking my hair. They all looked like they were trying to find the best way to words their sentence.

"What exactly happened with you and Itachi yesterday?" Asked Kisame. I smirked.

"I'm sorry but that is classified information." They rolled their eyes at me. I have no idea why I'm being so annoying all of a sudden, but boy is it fun.

The bell rang, the others started to leave. Dei and me got up and walked _very_ slowly toward the building. The first lesson was with Kakashi so there wasn't much point in getting there on time.

When we got there I saw Tenten whisper something to Naoki whilst pointing at Dei, Naoki turned bright red and looked away. I felt sorry for her, since she did the same thing to me the first time I saw Sasori, although I did get my revenge last Thursday.

I walked over to them and was about to sit in my usual seat, next to Dei but Tenten pulled me so I was sitting with her and pushed Naoki in my place.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple together?" Asked Tenten, making sure the two behind wouldn't hear. I shrugged.

"You wanna help me get them together?" Continued Tenten, I frowned.

"Let them get there by themselves if they want to, it's nothing to do with us." I answered. She tilted her head to one side.

"Things aren't going too well with Sasori are they?" I glared at her.

"What the hell? I just got here and everyone's already decided that we'll end up together." I said, it came out a little louder then planned.

"Well it's obvious you two _are_ going to end up together, un," put in Dei. I turned and send him what I hoped would be a blood chilling glare.

"_You_ of all people should know what he's like, you told me yourself remember?" Dei shrugged and didn't answer.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Naoki, looking very confused. Obviously she's never even seen Sasori.

"No one important." I answered, hoping someone'll change the subject. It really pisses me off when people decide stuff for me, not only that but Sasori will always be Sasori. I would probably get two days if I'm lucky so I better get the idea out my head now.

"You've sure changed your tune, un. But weren't you the one who told me he saved you the other day, hmm?" Argued Dei. I glared at him, that's not what I call changing the subject.

"I also told you what he said _afterwards_." I said while clenching my teeth; he was about to argue back when the teacher (finally) came in. Good call for once Kakashi.

The lesson went by quite slowly, I'm still not speaking to Dei. When you're someone's friend you don't say good things about the guy the other one's trying to get over.

The bell rang all four of us walked out of the classroom; Tenten was the first to speak.

"Do you think we'll get to physical stuff this time instead of theory?"

"It's with Orochimaru right? What's he like?" Asked Naoki, looking at her timetable. Oh shit, I'd forgotten about that.

"Excuse me, I'll just go and throw myself out of the window now." I said, taking a sharp left, well trying. Dei and Tenten caught an arm each.

"C'mon, if I don't do it he will." I whined, while they dragged me along. Not only did I make another one of his plans fail, but I also didn't have the school uniform on.

"Orochimaru? Has all this been about him?" Asked Naoki, I think she was probably thinking out loud. Wait a minute, 'all this'...By that she can't mean when we were talking about Sasori as well can she?

I nearly gagged at the thought. I glanced at Dei. He seemed to have noticed the little misunderstanding too.

"We were talking about Sasori before, un." Cleared up Dei. Naoki nodded but she still didn't look like she understood everything. Then again I don't really either, so it's not surprising.

We arrived at the door of Orochimaru's classroom; he flashed a creepy smirk when he saw me.

"I was waiting for you, please come here I need to have a word."

"He's gonna kill me." I said under my breath, Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid there's half a class in here already." She whispered back, nudging me forward slightly. I glared at her and walk towards Orochimaru's desk. What would she know? She doesn't even know what happened.

"You caused a lot of trouble the other day you know."

"You started it." I answered back, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Well technically you did, it was your fault for eavesdropping on us." Replied Orochimaru, smirk still in place.

"You shouldn't have been in a place where could be eavesdropped on then." He frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, that won't happen again."

"That's probably last on my list of worries." I answered. He shook his head.

"Whatever, just go to the headmaster's office." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"You're not wearing your uniform, take the new kid with you to check you've been there, and come back afterwards. You wouldn't like to miss a lesson would you?" I smirked at the last part.

"Course not, we all know you're my favorite teacher." I said as I walked away, in a _very_ sarcastic voice. I looked back in time to see him frown. I saw the Sound give me very puzzled looks. Guess they heard the last part but not the sarcasm. I stopped in front of Naoki.

"C'mon, you've got to go to the headmaster's office with me." She quickly nodded and followed me.

"You get into trouble a lot?" She (sort of) asked.

"Didn't before, I guess I just made friends with the wrong people." I answered, thinking of a way to avoid detention.

"They don't look like trouble." She stated and I smiled at her.

"That's cause you don't know half of them, you'll probably meet them in Suna." I'd have to disagree on her last statement, Dei does so look like trouble, or maybe it's just when you get to know him that you realize his eyes hold pure evil. Well, more like diluted evil, but still.

I got to Jiraiya's door and knocked, he responded and I entered, Naoki trailing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jiraiya, in a tone that suggested I was interrupting him.

"Orochimaru sent me." I answered, taking a seat without bothering to ask.

"And why did he send you?"

"'Cause he hates me." I stated. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because you still don't have your school uniform on?" He inquired.

"Yeah, well, that too." I said while shrugging.

"You know what this means right?"

"That I can be dispensed of a school uniform?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. I thought I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'worse than Naruto'.

"No, that you'll get detention." Corrected Jiraiya, frowning at me as he started to fill in the paper.

"Wait, can't we make a deal?" He looked up at me with a curious look.

"What sort of deal?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well, I'll do something and in exchange I don't have to wear the uniform." He seemed to consider the offer for a minute.

"Alright, if you come clean about what your friends are involved in then you'll be let off." I tilted my head, thinking about it before nodding.

"Okay, well Kakuzu is obsessed with money. Hidan is masochistic _and_ sadistic. Dei-" He cut me off.

"That's not what I meant. I can't be bothered to give you detention, you'll probably drive the teachers crazy anyway, but if by Monday you don't wear your uniform I'll expel you from this school." I huffed a little and then I got up and left.

**A/N: I'm reeeaally sorry for the delay, I had trouble with this chapter and I still don't really like it T.T...Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Chapter 25

Naoki followed me outside. We walked down the halls taking our time, while she glanced around nervously.

"Don't worry, if Orochimaru punishes someone for being late, it'll be me." She nodded and then looked at me again.

"Why is it that he hates you so much, anyway?"

"It's a long story that I'm not suppose to tell." I answered; she looked a little disappointed, but didn't question me any further.

When we got back to class, Orochimaru ignored me and I ignored him. Dei and me didn't talk during his lesson since he won't miss any chance to get us into trouble. At break time I told him about what had happened. He tried to scold me for it but failed on the way to our usual meeting place.

When we got there, it was the usual scene: Kakuzu hitting a ranting Hidan, Itachi ignoring them and Kisame trying to calm them down. The only one missing was a certain redhead; come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day.

"Dei?" I say, to get his attention, he seemed pretty interested in watching my brother get the crap beaten out of him by Kakuzu.

"Hmm?" He finally answered while resting his gaze on me.

"Was Sasori on the bus to school today?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as can be, he smirked while giving a look that said: 'I knew you liked him'.

"Yeah, he should be around somewhere, you'll see him in art anyway." Answered Dei and I nodded. I stayed away from Itachi during the break to be sure to respect my end of the deal, which was not to annoy him. So I went in front of the next classroom a bit earlier than usual. I saw that Tenten and Naoki were already there.

"Hey why aren't you with the guys?" Asked Tenten when she saw me.

"They're arguing, as usual." I answered, spacing out a bit. I heard Tenten and Naoki talking, but didn't really bother to listen.

A few seconds later I had noticed they stopped walking and were staring ahead of me. I was about to turn around when someone put an arm around my shoulder.

"For someone who hates waiting you sure are early." I say, looking up at Sasori, he smirks.

"No actually I was looking for you." He answered. I caught Tenten smirking and sent her a glare.

"Why?" I ask, turning my attention back to Sasori.

"Well, I heard you survived pissing off the great Uchiha." He answers pulling his arm away.

"Yeah, I never imagined I could have so much fun with him." I confirmed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asks, I smirk and nod.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" I say, jokingly, he smirks.

"Maybe."

"Don't worry, everyone knows you'll always be my long term crush." This was said in a very sarcastic way, he rolls his eyes. He was about to say something else when we heard shouts coming from the end of the corridor, we all turn to see Kakuzu and Hidan walking towards us, exchanging curses (Hidan) and various forms of violence (Kakuzu).

"Oi, Kakuzu, I said 'not the head'." I remind him as he walks past.

"What does it matter? He doesn't have any brain cells left anyway." Answered Kakuzu, before hitting Hidan once again.

"Tch, there always arguing it's pathetic." Said Sasori, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure, and you and Dei never argue, right Sasori?" He frowns.

"That's not the same." He argues.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Our arguments are more-" someone behind us interrupted him.

"Artistic, un." Finished Dei with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and thought that they were truly hopeless.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and Kurenai, who unlike Kakashi is always on time, came to unlock the door. Naoki couldn't sit with us since our table only took four places, so she sat with Dei and Sasori. I feel so sorry for her right now.

As I expected they started arguing about art within the first two minutes, I wrote a quick note on a bit of paper and wrapped in around a rubber.

It landed on target just next to Naoki, she looked at it before opened it.

_Don't, under any circumstance, agree with either of them about art. _

She glanced at me, nodded and sent the note and the rubber back. Sasori looked up just in time to see it and raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

At the end of the lesson I was going to throw the note in the bin on the way out but Sasori caught it. I manage to quickly snatch it back before he can read it but he makes an attempt to get it so without thinking I stick it in my shirt. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"You really think that's going to stop me?" I gulp seeing as we are the only ones left in the classroom. I make a dash out of the door closely followed by Sasori.

In the corridor I spot Dei and hide behind him.

"What the hell are you doing, Akari, un?" Asked Dei, turning his head and giving me a weird look. I didn't answer cause I could see Sasori walking towards us, smirking, with his hands in his pockets.

"The note she sent to..." Sasori trailed off, realizing he'd never actually learnt her name.

"Naoki, un." Filled in Dei, Sasori nodded.

"Well, anyway, she's got it and she doesn't want me to read it, so I'll have to get it by force." Explained Sasori and I glared at him. They haven't had the idea to ask us about art yet; if they do, this'll never end.

"It's none of your business, deal with it." I said, though it didn't have much effect since I was still behind Dei.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Deidara what did you say to her on the phone the other day to get her that mad?" Asked Sasori. I gave Dei a warning glare.

"Don't you dare tell." The thing is Sasori was pressuring on him too, I saw Dei's gaze dart between the both of us. In the end he moves away from, leaving me open for attack.

"Sort it out yourselves, un. I don't want to be involved." Traitor. Sasori smirked and I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Okay fine I'll tell you what the note says."

"I want proof, you could say anything." He answers, god what does it matter anyway, it's just a stupid note.

"Fine." I turned around so I've got my back to him and fish it out, then handed it too him. He opened it up, read it and stared at me.

"And why wouldn't you agree with either of us?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even going to bother having this conversation with you." After that the bell rang and everyone went to their lessons, the rest of the day was very boring.

The only good thing that happened was my father leaving for another probably six months.

The next day was pretty much the same, only I went to Itachi's in the evening, and annoyed the living shit out of him once again. He dropped me off and left. That night we had a power cut that lasted four hours so I ended up playing cards with Hidan in candlelight. We were both bored to death, to the point of aiming chips at the sleeping dog. In the end the dog was still asleep, the chips were all over the floor and we were both still bored.

A very long hour later the electricity came back on, we were so happy we nearly hugged, but then we realized we didn't like each other and started fighting over the (newly bought) remote. In the end it fell on the floor and turned on the TV on it's own. It was on the news channel, Hidan was about to change it but I stopped him.

"What it's boring." Whined Hidan.

"Are you blind or something, it says it's in Konoha." After that he shut up and watched. The bloke on the news started to speak.

"At approximately 10 PM tonight a house, in the High Class district, was blown up. The causes remain unknown, but we know for certain that the famous Uchiha family owned the house. Our reporter is currently stationed near the event." The image switch to someone else, behind them were the remains of what used to be the house.

"Yes, it was indeed own by members of the Uchiha family, from what the police have said they were having a party, so presumably the whole family was there. Unfortunately, there were no survivors. The police are not willing to reveal if there are any suspects, but considering the power cut it's unlikely anyone could have been seen." I was stunned, does that mean Itachi was... No, no way. Without thinking I pulled my phone out and called his cell. Hidan had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat, apparently not giving a damn about Itachi.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

It stayed like that for ages. I was about to give up when:

"Hello?"

"Itachi?" I asked sounding more worried than I had planned.

"It's that stupid question you called me about, didn't you?" He answered; wow, I've never been happier to be insulted.

"I-I saw the news..." I trailed off, in case it upset him or something.

"I didn't go because Sasuke was late and didn't have his keys, we were supposed to go later. Come to my place tomorrow and I'll explain. The others are coming too." Said Itachi then he hung up. Well, it sounds like he's coping pretty well.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay, (again I know) I meant to put it up yesterday but we had one of the biggest storms I've ever seen and the electricity we off. **

**It's longer than usual though so I hope that makes up for it. **

**Don't worry about the ranting Lauren, the Dragonball Z thing made me laugh, and I had the same sort of person in my old school, they're the worst XD.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I'd really like to make it to fifty on this chappy, maybe you could help me (wink wink) :)**


	26. who killed the Uchihas?

The next morning me and Hidan left to go to Itachi's. When we got there we saw to police cars outside. Hidan parked a little further down the road and we went to the door.

"Come in." Said Itachi as he opened the door and stepped aside. We walked in and saw that Kakuzu, Sasori and Kisame were already there. In the corner Sasuke was talking to one of the policemen.

"So-" I started but was interrupted by a policeman.

"Excuse me but I'm going to need all of your names and addresses." Hidan glared at him.

"What the hell? You don't fucking think we're involved-"

"Hidan, shut the hell up and answer the questions if you can." Ordered Kakuzu, they both received weird looks. The policeman coughed and started asking all our names and that kind of shit. We also had the 'what were you doing when it happened' question.

"I was doing my accounts." Answered Kakuzu, the policeman took a quick note of it and turned to Kisame.

"I was on the phone with a friend."

"His name?" Inquired the policeman, Kisame's face looked slightly saddened.

"Why do you automatically assume it was a guy?" He asked, the policeman shrugged and asked for the name again. It turned out it was Zetsu, apparently he'd got himself a phone but because of his incessant arguing with himself, it ended up falling, and breaking, on the floor.

"What about you?" Asked the policeman, turning to me.

"I was with Hidan, dying of boredom." I answered pointing at Hidan. The policeman frowned slightly.

"And you two are -"

"_Siblings_, yes." I said, before he has a chance to get it wrong. He then turned to Sasori.

"I was at home." He answered.

"Doing?"

"Nothing, I didn't have any electricity." Apparently policemen don't like vague answers such as 'nothing'.

"Well you must have been doing something." He insisted, Sasori frowned, and pushed his hair back with his hand, revealing quite a deep cut on his forehead. The policeman nodded, satisfied with the evidence and finished interrogating the others.

We were all hoping Dei would be late enough to miss the police, if he came in now and started talking about blowing shit up they'd take him to prison, or a mental institute.

At that moment the doorbell rang, Itachi opened the door and Dei came in. The police instantly started asking for his name, he obviously hadn't seen the news and was totally confused. We all exchanged looks, when they asked him about what he meant by art. Dei opened his mouth to answer, and I did the first thing I could think of.

"Dei, don't you even say hello to me anymore?" I asked walking till I was in front of him, before he could answer I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He gave me a startled look and I pulled away just enough to speak.

"Play along, and whatever you do, don't mention explosions, got it?" I whispered so only he could hear, he nodded and put an arm around my waist. The policeman behind us coughed loudly, demanding attention, we pulled away.

"So, you were saying something about art, right?" He asked Dei nodded, I nudged him slightly.

"Yeah, you know painting and stuff, un." Answered Dei, I glanced over to the others, they all looked relieved, but I think I caught Sasori throwing Dei a dirty look.

"Is that even possible without electricity?" Inquired the policeman; I glanced at Dei worried about what he would say next.

"I had a flashlight, un." He answered smirking, the policeman nodded and walked away towards the captain.

"You're not a bad kisser, un." Said Dei, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Fuck. Off." His smirk widened, I roll my eyes. He was about to say something else but was interrupted.

"Why the hell won't you listen to me?" Shouted Sasuke.

"Look, you're brother had no reason to do such a thing, besides you told us yourself he was here when it happened, didn't you?" Said the captain, trying to calm him down, but the opposite happened.

"I know he did it, he killed them!" Insisted Sasuke, glaring daggers at his brother.

"I know you're upset Sasuke, but that's no reason to blame it on me." Said Itachi. The policemen exchanged glances.

"Let's get going, we'll call you if anything comes up." Spoke the captain as he left followed by his subordinates. Sasuke also walked over to the door, he turned briefly, glaring at Itachi.

"I'll get you for this, I swear you'll regret ever having been born." He spat. Itachi gave him a bored look.

"I doubt you can do that, but if you do manage I guess I'll find out what it's like to be you, huh?" Answered Itachi. Sasuke's eyes lit up in rage, but he kept his temper under control and walked out, slamming the door.

"Is someone gonna tell me what happened, and what the hell was the police doing here, un?" Asked Dei, looking at us expectantly.

"Itachi's family got blown up last night." Said Kakuzu, I saw Sasori glance at Itachi, who nodded.

"By him." Added Sasori. I stared at him, wide eyed, at Itachi who didn't make any move to say it wasn't true. Dei looked just as shocked as I was.

"What did you use, un? And if you wanted to blow them up you should of asked me, it's my job, yeah!" Shouted Dei. Okay, obviously that's the only thing that bothers him, not the fact that Itachi killed a good 30 people.

"Your bomb, for the last mission in the Mist, I just recreated it." Answered Itachi, as if it were the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"But you only saw the end of the construction, and I didn't even explain anything. It's not possible that you-" Dei was interrupted by Itachi.

"I only need to see things once to remember them, Deidara."

"Wait a minute, I need to get this straight, you killed your whole family except for your brother last night, right?" I asked turning to Itachi, who nodded, they all looked at me like they were expecting me to run away crying or something.

"Damn, why didn't I come up with that idea first?" I cursed, they all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked. They shook their heads while smirking. We stayed there for lunch since Itachi had just inherited the house, and left shortly after eating.

When we got back to the house, I realized I had no fucking idea where my passport was. I search through my room, and pretty much everywhere (apart from Hidan's room, since if it was in there it would be shredded by now anyway), the only place left was the attic. I bet no one's been up there for at least three years.

"Oi, Hidan." I said, peeking into his room.

"What?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm going up to the attic, if I'm not down in two hours it's cause I died of inhaling too much dust." He nodded and said something like 'sure, now get out of my fucking room'.

I went up the steep stairs up to the attic, took a deep breath and walked in. As I had predicted there was a thick coat of dust over everything. I started with a pile of important looking stuff. I lifted the lid up and was attacked by a cloud of dust. I coughed and got up putting my hand against a non-fix bookshelf in the process and a very heavy box landed on my head.

After a lot of loud swearing, I finally got around to examining the offending object. It was a box of photos, containing everything from school, to birthdays, the lot.

I pulled one out at random; it was a group photo from school. Hidan must have been about eight on it. I was about to discard it when I saw bright red hair. I looked at it a bit closer: no doubt about it, that was Sasori. He was so damn cute as a kid; I'm keeping that one for later use.

The next one was a photo of a _very_ dizzy Hidan; it wasn't a very clean picture. I think I took that; I must have been about three at the time. It was when I told him he'd be able to fly if he put his finger in a socket. He did it, to be honest I have no idea how he survived it, but I think that's why his brain's grilled.

No, come to think of it if had had a brain before hand he wouldn't have believe he would be able to fly if he put his hand in a high voltage socket.

The next one was a picture of me on my seventh birthday; it was great until Hidan pushed me out of the second story window. Luckily I landed on a bush before I hit the ground and got away with just a broken arm. Of course I got revenge, on his ninth birthday I put pink hair dye in his shampoo and with his hair being bleached, it took effect immediately. I was going to go for a physical injury, but he would've enjoyed it.

"Akari!" Shouted Hidan from downstairs.

"What?" I shout back, being to lazy to get up.

"Dinner!" Answered Hidan. Wow, already? I looked at my phone; I've been up here for nearly two hours. And still no passport, damn.

I went downstairs for dinner, and then back up to the attic to have another attempt at finding my passport. After another useless two hours of searching I gave up and went downstairs. Hidan was already in front of the TV, holding onto the remote like he'd die if he let go.

"What were you looking for up there anyway?" He asked, briefly looking at me before returning his gaze to the screen.

"Passport." I answered shortly, letting myself drop onto the couch. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I was ready to run for my life when he pointed behind him.

"The maid put them on the table yesterday." He said and I glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked pissed that I'd wasted over four hours of my day looking for something that had already been found.

"You didn't ask." Answered Hidan, still smirking. I guess he's right, plus I'm too tired to put up a fight anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, I got a really bad cold, fever and all so I couldn't so much as glance as a computer screen for a week.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they're really cool, hope you liked the chapter even though I had to rush it a bit it's longer than usual.**


	27. not fair play

Nothing great happened on Sunday, Hidan was beaten up by the maid for having bled all over the carpet, he ended up shouting, the dog went for him and there was even more blood.

No wait...That was pretty good actually.

On Monday morning I tried to get out of going to school by pretending to be sick. I still haven't thought up anything to get around the school uniform, so it's just to gain a bit more time.

"Get a fucking move on!" Shouted Hidan, as he knocked loudly on my door.

"No way, I'm not going." I shouted back.

"Why because you have to wear the uniform?" Asked Hidan, I glared at him, which was useless since he can't see through the door. I didn't answer, so he took it as a 'yes'.

"I've already seen you in it, and so have Sasori, Itachi and Deidara. So what difference does it make?" Continued Hidan, I did some more useless glaring before answering.

"It was only for a few seconds and we were in trouble, no one even noticed."

"Well they will this time, now get the hell out of there before I break your door." Said Hidan, shouting the last part. I gave up and went over to the door and opened it, glaring at him some more. Looks like it was useless again since he was _not_ looking at my face. I snap my fingers at him.

"Oi, we're related." He just rolled his eyes and walked down the hall, I got my bag and followed.

On the way to school I didn't even bother fighting with Hidan, I was too busy staring at my skirt, which I swear, is getting shorter by the second. I think it's like claustrophobia, when you're locked in a small room you see the walls closing in on you, well I see the skirt getting shorter. Maybe I can get diagnosed and be dispensed, or maybe I'll be diagnosed as insane and put in a padded cell with a straight jacket.

When we got to school I tried to slope off but Hidan stopped me and forced me to come with him. What a bastard, I'll have to get him for this, on a day when I've got proper clothes on.

"So you finally decided to wear the uniform, huh? Suits you." Said Itachi smirking.

"Shut your fucking gob, Uchiha." I snap back, leaning against the table, since sitting down would be near suicidal.

"He's right, un." Agreed Dei, I glared at him, my temper getting shorted and shorter, you'd think they'd have got the message by now.

"Shut up, just think yourself lucky you weren't told to wear a girl's one." Dei narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't answer.

"Heh, looks like someone's PMSing." Said Hidan, okay that's the final stroke. I turned to face him and punched him as hard as I could. Hidan fell to the floor, hand over his eye. The others all gawked at me, apart from Itachi who smirked. Hidan lifted his head up to me.

"Could you do that again?" He asked smirking, I didn't answer I just snatched my bag and walked off.

I was pissed off and plotting all of their painful deaths when I bumped into someone. I did even bother to look at who it was.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I snap, I hear the other person laughing slightly, I look up to see red hair and brown eyes. Damn, I'd forgotten about him.

"What got you mad this time?" He asked, looking down at me, and funnily enough he's the first guy who looked at my face today. Then again he gets more girlfriends in a week than all the others put together do in a year.

"The uniform." I answer gesturing down at my clothes, "and the guys rubbed it in, _a lot_."

He nodded, but turned around when he heard someone call him.

"Akasuna, get your ass in my office now!" Shouted Anko, her head poking out of the door. Sasori rolled his eyes and told me to wait there for him, I nodded and he went to see Anko.

Jeez what did he do this time?

I lent on the nearest set of lockers, whilst waiting. I heard some arguing coming from down the corridor, and soon enough Ino and Sakura came into sight. The blond stopped a few feet away from me.

"Would you ming moving?" She asks in a very 'I'm so much better than you' tone. I glance at the number on her keyring.

"Your locker is that one," I point to the one two lockers on the left from me, "I don't see why I should move." She glared at me, but gave up, I guess she's used to people doing exactly what she tells them to do, when she tells them to do it. So if someone says 'no' she doesn't know how to act.

They both glared at me while getting what I presume to be make-up out of their lockers.

I just rolled my eyes at them. And Sasori says he hates making people wait...

Ten minutes later he finally emerged from Anko's office, the door slammed violently behind him.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly.

"I don't think she likes me." He stated half smirking, I rolled my eyes.

"How could that be? When everyone knows you're such a delightful person." I retort in mock disbelief.

"I know." The scary thing is...He's probably being serious, I doubt his ego has any limits anyway.

"Yeah...right." I mutter rolling my eyes again, they'll probably fall out one day, if I keep doing it this much.

"What you don't think so?" He asked smirking; somehow I have a bad feeling about where this is going to get me.

"Sasori...I don't quite know how to say this but...You're an asshole." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"So I've been told. Although, I wasn't expecting that sentence to end with an insult." I gave him a blank look, he just looked even more amused.

"Most of my sentences end with an insult." I reply, glaring at him.

"Better than ending with 'un' or 'yeah'..."

"I think it's cute." I say, smirking at his scowl.

"It's fucking annoying, actually."

"Then I think I'll start doing it, _un_." He glared at me, giving me a 'don't you dare' look.

"What's so bad about it, yeah?" I ask, as innocently as possible.

He glanced at his watch, then over his shoulder briefly.

"You're going to have a lot of explaining to do." He stated, I opened my mouth to ask him what the fuck he was talking about but he cut me off by kissing me.

When he pulled away I glared at him, even though I was 99.9% sure my cheeks were bright red.

"What the-"

"Akari! Why didn't you tell me you two were together?" Shit. I turned round to see Tenten, the one who had just shouted, along with Naoki, Dei, and a few other people.

I turned back to face Sasori, giving him (what I thought to be) a glare that could rival Itachi's.

"Have fun." He said, smirking as he left.

"I fucking hate you!" I shouted at his back.

Needless to say, the whole English lesson they kept asking me when we started dating and all that, and for some reason "we're not" doesn't seem t be an acceptable answer.

At the end of the lesson I left as fast as I could, hoping to lose the gossip hyenas.

The next lesson was Maths, but no one really talks in there for fear of being hit by a speeding piece of chalk.

At break I decided to avoid Sasori, since I couldn't let him win by doing that, but didn't feel like being assaulted in front of the whole school.

And I think I'll just shut up in art, for once I'm pleased I don't sit at their table.

**A/N: O.o I checked my email for the first time in ages and saw all the reviews, I had kinda lost interest but that made me re-read the story (yes this author has a very short memory) and I got back into it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews they really helped motivate me and sorry for the hideously long wait. **

**If it's any consolation I know how to end this part and what to do as a sequel, although I still have no idea how that's going to end. **

**Kankuro's Puppet Girl, I don't know if you are still wanting to beta this, if you are please review or message me.**

**Again thanks for the reviews so much! **

**Hope you like this chapter.=D**


	28. back to square one

Ten minutes after the bell rang, we were still all waiting outside for Kurenai to show up. Five minutes later, Izumo came along and told us she wasn't here and that we had to go to the study room.

I walked in after Sasori and Deidara, followed by Tenten, Naoki, Lee and Neji.

"Oh joy." I said sarcastically when I saw that the teacher on duty was Orochimaru. He smirked at me, obviously hearing my remark.

"Not too disappointed I hope?" He hissed at me and I glared at him. He pulled out a few bits of paper and told us to sit down so he could check if everyone was there.

"Aburame Shino." He started and Shino raised his hand. I turned around to see that half of the year bellow us was there too. When he'd finished we were all bored to death until Sasori raised his hand. Orochimaru gave him a suspicious look but nodded for him to speak nonetheless.

"I heard you had an accident with your car, I hope it's not too bad." Said Sasori in the most sincere tone he could manage under the circumstances, but was unable to suppress a smirk at the end. Orochimaru glared at him.

"Thanks for your concern Sasori, but I assure you it's fine." Spat Orochimaru. Dei snickered slightly.

"Oh and something else." Added Orochimaru. Sasori looked up.

"Another word out of you and I'll personally make sure you get expelled." Sasori just smirked, not saying anything back. Orochimaru pulled a book out of his bag, glancing at it briefly before turning his attention back to Sasori.

"I heard you were going to Suna, are you sure you can cope with going back?" Sasori's look darkened as he glared at him.

"I'm fine with it." Answered Sasori. Orochimaru smirked.

"But from what I remember you're still-"

"Shut the hell up!" Interrupted Sasori. Dei gave him a worried look and put a hand on his arm to stop him from killing Orochimaru there and then. I was staring at him too; I've never seen him loose his patience. He's usually the one who pisses other people off. I saw Dei say something to Sasori, but it was so much of a whisper I couldn't hear.

Sasori nodded, but continued to glare at a very smug looking Orochimaru. I still don't get what upset him so much.

"It doesn't look like it to me, but then again it's not my problem if you screw up." Added Orochimaru before returning to his book. Sasori glared at him, since Dei was preventing him from doing anything worse.

At the end of the hour Dei walked straight out after Sasori, they had a brief talk and Sasori was gone by the time I got there.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Dei responded with an apologetic look.

"I'm not suppose to tell, or at least I haven't asked and I want to live a bit longer. You should ask Sasori if you _really_ want to know, un." The way he said that made me think it wasn't a good idea to ask at all.

"But he told you about it right?" I asked as we walked to our next lesson. He put a hand to the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"I kinda found out by accident, he doesn't want anyone to find out anything about him anyway. You might have a better chance though, since your-"

"We're not really together, it was just to shut people up, that's all." Dei nodded.

"It's a pity, un." I was about to ask him what he meant, but Anko came in and started shouting at everyone for no particular reason.

After an hour of that we were finally free (for a bit anyway). Me and Dei went to join the others and, as I expected, Sasori wasn't there.

"Have you seen Sasori?" Asked Dei. The question was aimed at Itachi, which was weird for him, since they usually avoid all types of communication with each other.

"No, I haven't seen him since break time actually." Dei frowned.

"Damn, un."

"Why do you care, you know he always goes off on his own." Inquired Itachi, although he didn't sound like he cared.

"Orochimaru nagged him about _Suna_, un." Answered Dei, putting an emphasis on 'Suna'. Damn, I wish they'd tell me what it's about already! Itachi looked a little more concerned. Tch, even _he_ gets to know.

"Why the hell would he care about Suna?" Asked Hidan from the other end of the table. Itachi and Dei exchanged a brief glance, but neither of them answered.

"Oh, so even smartass Sasori has a skeleton in the closet, heh? Can't wait to find out." Deidara glared at him while Itachi remained, as usual, impassive.

"You should stay out of it Hidan, it'll get you killed." Warned Kakuzu. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that." Everyone ignored Hidan's statement, knowing telling him he wasn't immortal would be a waste of time.

Kisame came walking towards us, presumably wondering why everyone was so calm (compared to the usual that is). He took his usual place near Itachi.

"What going on here?" He asked, but Hidan beat everyone to the answer.

"Sasori's got a secret and we're trying to find out what it is."

"No, _you're _trying to, un. We know and we're not telling." Put in Dei while glaring at Hidan.

"Whatever, but when I find out I'm so going to enjoy rubbing it in that bastard's face." Said Hidan, smiling at the thought. Dei answered and an argument broke out. I took advantage of this to slope off, since the only one who would maybe tell me what it's all about would be Sasori himself.

After fifteen minutes of searching I finally found him. For someone with bright red hair he sure blended in well. He was walking towards a bench, away from everyone else, he had his back to me but I as I got within two meters I realized he'd noticed me already.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." I rolled my eyes and carefully sat down next to him.

"So what was the deal with Orochimaru earlier?" I asked. He smirked slightly, but it looked kinda fake.

"Straight to the point, huh?" Oh please, don't start asking questions to avoid mine. Even with Itachi's training I doubt I can beat the info out him...Yet.

"Would it kill you to give a straight answer already?" He looked at me, obviously amused by my impatience, but he didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"So...What's the deal with you and Suna?" I tried to make this sound as casual as possible and, in my opinion, did quite well. He stood up and looked down at me.

"You just don't know how to give up do you?" Damn, he's annoying. I stood up too, not that it stopped him looking down on me. I wish I was taller, it's a pain being short, or at least compared to seventeen year old boy I am, _very_.

"Oh, I know how alright, I just don't want to." He just 'hn'ed at me and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Half of me wanted to go and punch him in the face for being such a pain and the other half wanted to scream at him. But obviously whilst I was debating he was long gone. 'Tsk', good riddance, I say.

It's funny how you can change your mind in five minutes, now I'm pissed at myself for having pissed him off, if that even makes sense. Damn, I don't even know why I care so much, it's his problem, not mine, let him deal with it on his own. There's only one thing left to do now: go and pester Dei for answers.

I interrogated Dei for the rest of the day and he didn't let anything go, and I know Itachi won't tell me anything just because, I also asked him, I bet it's just to piss me off cause people who murder their whole family on a whim aren't scared of death threats. I guess that means giving up for today.

I got my usual ride home with Hidan, who was in a very good mood, which, believe me, is ####### scary. He just can't wait to find out what Sasori's 'thing' is. We went home and I did the usual stuff before going to bed. Same goes for the morning, and what a surprise Sasori wasn't with the others when we got to school. Really, it's a good thing you can't die of 'overdose on sarcasm'.

The next days went by, and I still didn't find anything out. Sasori's excelling in the art of avoiding me, even in art he gets there just on time and leave as soon as he can. I tried to hear his and Dei's conversation in art but the only thing I got was my name. Dei didn't say anything to me afterwards though, so I guess Sasori doesn't want me to know. Heh, like that's going to stop me. But the way things are going I won't find out before we leave for Suna, but if what I want to know happened there then that must be the best place to find out.

It's gonna be kinda hard though, if he's still not speaking to me. It's Friday now, so this is my last chance, since we leave on Monday. At break time I left without the others noticing, well I think Itachi noticed but he didn't say anything, and went to find Sasori. I spotted him coming down the hallway in the opposite direction I was going in. Knowing he would try and evade me as soon as he saw me I took advantage of my 'shortness' to walk directly behind a couple of people so he wouldn't see me. As soon as I was level with him I step out just in front of him. He frowned and tried to move past me but I caught his sleeve and pulled him back.

**A/N: Hello! I would have updated earlier but the storm blew up my modem, I think the weather is out to get me...anywayz thanks for the reviews C=! **

**And yayz for KPG (Kankuro's puppet girl) still wanting to be my beta =D**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


End file.
